Different
by SexGodLautner
Summary: Skye Black feels like the black sheep in her powerful family, she just doesn't seem to fit in. She just wants to be normal and unique like the rest and not stand out from the crowd. As her life blossoms can Edward solve the misery that lies in her eyes or will it be too late when the Volturi pays a visit.
1. Torment

Chapter 1 - Torment

* * *

I could not have been born more different than from the rest of my siblings. I reckon they picked me up from the hospital instead of having the same typical home birth all my other siblings had. Both of my parents still persist in telling me that I am normal in their eyes, even though I know I was born completely different. I hate _that_ word, different. It shadows me like a horrible rain cloud just because I'm not like the rest of my super family.

Sometimes I crave life; my life to be exact to automatically change and be normal like the other humans in the world. But I can guarantee as I know for a fact that will never happen in a million years.

Members in my enormous family can do all sorts of weird things you would never imagine. Things such as read minds, see people's futures, change emotions, display pictures through touch, create barriers and shape shift into werewolves on demand. That's because most of my Mum's side are immortal. On my Father's side they have passed down the gene to make him and my Brother's Elliott and Chad have the ability to turn into werewolves when it was there time. For my Sister Amber, she is a lot like my Mother and is half vampire and half human. Luckily for her she got a bit of both worlds, unlike me.

But for me it's_different_. Unlike my bizarre family, I'm a full human. Well that's what we've all presumed seen as I'm much weaker, prone to accidents and illnesses. I get told a lot I'm just like Grandma Bella before she got turned into a vampire. But I could never see her as a weak fragile human, only a beautiful strong woman. At least I'm not the only one. My Great Grandfather Charlie Swan is also a human too. He doesn't know too much about my families secrets, only that there different from us. But what he knows for certain is that my Dad can turn into a giant werewolf, which creeps him out, even at the sight mention of dogs.

I will say though, it would be a lot simpler if I didn't have to be so dishonest all the time about their secret. School is the worse for all the questions and I have to lie in order to protect my family. I get asked why I'm so _different_, why I'm not normal from the others, who look perfectly beautiful 100% of the time. It's not so easy for me, especially when some of my siblings pick on me for being _different._ I assume it is much easier for all of them to keep this secret hidden as their lives depend on it, otherwise bad things will happen.

After another busy day at school, I drove myself down the highway in my blue Ford Focus ST over to the hub aka the Cullen's big house where sometimes we all meet up. It's an actual fact that it's the only place that we can all fit in, now there are so many of us.

Typically, I found my Uncle Emmett chilling out on the designer cream sofa, watching the sports channel, featuring the latest baseball game. With his feet perched on the coffee table and his arms crossing his vast chest, tucking in his hands in the joins, he greets, "Hey kidda."

With a tired dreary tone I respond, "Hi Uncle Em..." School has drained all my energy out of me.

"Baseball might be on tonight if the weather brews a little more…" He announces with excitement like a little kid waiting for their favourite television show to start. You would think being nearly a century old he would have grown up behaviour wise, but no. His features however still carry the charm of an innocent grown man which will never change now he's made of stone.

I gesture down at my fairly average but breakable human body, "You do remember I can't play right?"

"Oh," His pitch was glazed with forgetfulness before twisting the sound to make out that he didn't, "Oh yeah…"

I swear Uncle Emmett is the only vampire I know that can't remember things. I mumbled to myself, "Idiot."

Crap! He heard that, didn't he?

Peeking through my thick dark eyelashes, I notice his golden eyes had flared up looking in my direction. Crap, he heard!

"What did you say?" He wondered as if he didn't hear, but I knew he did with his super vampire hearing.

"Nothing," I reply in a sweet innocent tone, darting up the stairs instantly.

Being weak and helpless is no use against his capability of being fast and strong. Before I had time to blink he wrestled me down against the staircase making me yelp out. For my comment, he knew exactly how to get me back for it. Uncle Emmett's cold fingers jabbed against my sides, tickling me in annoyance. I didn't want to laugh but I couldn't force my body to stop. "Uncle Em, get off me!" I squeal loudly.

"Say it!" Emmett encourage whilst tickling me further, "Say it, c'mon otherwise I won't stop!"

I chuckled out another laugh wanting to stop and take in oxygen as I felt a struggle to breathe. "You're the best, greatest, fastest, strongest uncle in the world," I puff out, "Now will you let me go before I die!"

His arms supported my back before raising me off the edges of the steps and back onto my feet. He wasn't finished though, I could tell by the cheeky grin written all over his face. He carried on within seconds, tickling me and I couldn't bare the feeling anymore. It became agonising. Trying to beat a strong intelligent vampire in this house is practically impossible.

"Emmett," Granddad Edward's strong voice blared down from the third floor, his arms leaning out resting on some white painted wood ledge. "I hope you intended to let my Granddaughter breathe…"

I called out, looking up at Granddad Edward, "Saved by the coolest vampire in the world!"

Edward's grin broadened over his characteristics whilst I observed his little wink taking place in his left eye..

Uncle Emmett abruptly released me from his hold. "Fine," he spat, unhappy that his harassing had to come to an end. With a warning pitch he said, "Watch your back Black!"

I screwed up my face and stuck out my tongue out playfully at him before he darted away, resuming his previous position on the luxurious sofa.

As Edwards rotated away, he beckoned, "Come on Skye let's get you sorted out _again_."

Running up the steps, I take two at a time as I shrug off my brown jacket, knowing the usual tests lie ahead of me. Once the door behind me is closed, I catch the pleasant music playing in the background to comfort me. Granddad thought it would keep my mind entertained and also distract me from the giant needles that he used to stick in me when I was a child. Even now, he believes it relaxes me more when I come to visit his shared office with my Great Grandfather Carlisle, who also is a doctor.

I crossed the room and jumped up onto his wooden desk where he sat finishing off some paperwork from his duties at the hospital.

"What seems to be the problem today?" He wonders, even though he has probably heard it through my thoughts already. Edward is a mind reader. He can read anyone's thoughts apart from my Grandmother Bella's, unless she uses her shield ability, letting him hear her wildest thoughts.

"I've got a really bad pain in my ear and it throbs like…" I was going to insert a bad word but quickly changed my course seen as Edward doesn't like bad language and always tells my Brother's off. "Basically it agony to put up with and I have a rash on my side." I gesture to my right side before adding, "It's really itchy and it's starting to spread."

"A rash?" His tone quizzed as his brow lifted slightly, making the wheels of his chair screech across the floor to get closer to me instantly. Gently lifting my top up, he exposes the red blotchy skin. "Has your Mum changed the washing powder recently?"

Shrugging my shoulders I answer, "Wouldn't have a clue…"

Edward enquired urgently, "Skye look at me for a moment."

As instructed, I looked at his pale face, seeing his golden eyes staring back into my green ones, just like his when he was human, apparently. His eyes twisted and contained a sudden confusion. Seconds later he wonders, "Have you noticed a tint of orange flaring into your eyes before and then suddenly disappearing?"

I shook my head in response. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Skye." He smiled reassuringly. I believed him. His hands land down on his lap making a sort of clapping sound. "Anyway back onto the matter in hand. Have you got this rash anywhere else?" He questioned whilst grabbing a tympanic thermometer and placing it in my good ear before putting it in the other.

**I'm not sure**, I answer through my thoughts.

"Get unchanged and we will have a look."

Sliding off the desk, I made a slight bang as my shoes tapped the surface of the oak wooden floor. I remove my simple t-shirt over my head, neatly placing it on the vacant bed before struggling with my black skinny jeans, nearly falling over if Granddad never caught me by the arm. His cold touch shivered straight through me as he steadied my hold. Removing his grip away quickly, I managed to obtain my ankles from the tight fabric without any accidents. I glance up at Edward, seeing him shake his head in disbelief and a smirk covering his lips.

"What?" I question placing my hands on my hip as I stand there in my underwear. If a normal person came in they would find this situation very bizarre as my Granddad looks old enough to be my boyfriend. I shake that thought out of my head straight away.

"You remind me so much of your Grandmother when she was human…" He laughed before suddenly haltering, drifting back onto the super Doctor mode. "Turn around."

As commanded, I twist around authorizing him to see my back. Looking down at myself I see nothing apart from my raw side. "Found anymore?" I ask peering over my shoulder.

"It's on the back of your legs, behind your knees and it looks like it's spreading across your back too," He stated before sighing thickly. "Stay here for a moment." Papers that lay on the top of his desk swished in the wind as he scurried out of the room for a moment in super speed. Seconds later he was back with a large pile of clothes in his hands, placing them on the bed, far away from my previous clothes. "These were your Mother's, they should fit but if they don't then we will have to find you something else…"

"Or Alice could," I added in looking through the pile of colourful t-shirts, jogging bottoms, jeans and pyjamas.

"Okay so my choice of clothes might not be up to Alice's _standard_." He quoted the word standard with the use of his fingers, which made me chuckle. "But I did my best in the few seconds I was away, so give me some credit!"

"You can't be good at everything Gramps! But well done for trying," I said watching him now at the medical cupboard obtaining some boxes of medicine. "Perhaps Alice could give you a lesson one evening when you're not busy."

Peering his golden eyes over the grey metal cabinet door, he looked over at me with a, 'hell no' flare to his eye.

I couldn't help but express a smile.

At my side instantly he started to explain; "Now this cream should settle the itch down and I'll give you some Diphenhydramine which should treat the reaction but it can have side effects. Tiredness and dizziness are the main ones, so have one of your siblings to drive you to school for the next few days."

I nod my head as I accept the cream and start to rub it onto my skin. He helped me with my back, legs and knee's and I trembled at his touch.** Why do you have to be so cold?!**

"Because I'm dead Skye…" He responded to the question after listening to my thoughts.

"Can't you put warm gloves on?"

"And get the cream stuck with fibres from the fabric?"

**I guess you're right, **I sighed.

"Yes, I am right," He bragged, picking up my old clothes and discarding them into a plastic bag. "Put on the new clothes and we will have a look at the pain in your ear."

After thinking it could be a caused from a wisdom tooth, Edward took an x-ray of my teeth but they seemed to be perfectly normal and there were no visible signs of infection to my gums. So dismissing that, he assumed it to be just an ear infection which he prescribed more drugs for me. The main door unlocked and someone entered in, my eyes shifted up and saw Dad striding in.

"You alright, Button?" Dad said using my nickname as always, planting a lovingly kiss on the top of my forehead, instantly warming me up from his burning temperature.

I smiled feeling his warm arm wrap around my back before I answered, "I'm fine Dad."

"Jacob," Edward greeted secondly with his serious voice. "Have you made arrangements yet to ask my Daughter to marry you?" He likes to wind my Dad up when it comes to him wanting to be his future Fathering Law, which seems slightly odd. I really should get used to the way my family look, but over the years it doesn't want to sink in. Perhaps it's because I'm growing old and they aren't.

"Not yet," Dad reacted, gripping his spare hand into a ball, cracking his knuckles, which made me cringe. "It will be on the cards soon don't worry Dad!"

I laughed.

Edward sighed lightly before being informative. "It's a good thing you came actually Jacob. You will have to take Skye home because I've put her on some medication that can make her very drowsy."

Dad glanced down at me, squeezing me gently to his side. "What's wrong with you now pup?"

"I'm not a pup Dad!" I complained, hated to be called something I am not. If I was a pup or a werewolf perhaps I could be normal for a change. That will never happen. I roll my eyes.

Removing his hands from me he held them up as if he got offended by my grumble.

"She's had an allergic reaction and I think it's from the washing powder Renesmee has been using" Granddad broadcasted. "So that will need to change immediately. Skye has also got an ear infection but with the tablets and cream, both conditions should get better quickly…" Edward explains.

"Not again!" Dad sighed as if he's had enough of me.

"Skye will you go down stairs and take these," Edward said offering the boxes to me as I slide down off his desk again. "I just need to speak with Jacob for a moment."

"Sure…"

Heading down stairs, I realise more of my family has arrived at the hub. Uncle Jasper had now taken a seat besides Emmett, watching the screen with ogling eyes as they sit on the edge of their seats. Noting Great Grandma Esme had the polish out, cleaning the coffee table in circle motions where Uncle Emmett had his feet previously, I realised she must have disapproved. I couldn't help but wind him up, "You should put Emmett on the naughty step Grandma. He deserves it big time!" I nodded my head up and down repeatedly, hoping she would take my encouragement and punish him.

"Shut it squirm!" Emmett hissed without moving.

Grandma turned around and stepped closer as she promised, "When I catch him in the act we will Skye. We will also have to get photographic evidence of him just in case he tries to wind us up again."

"Deal!" I agree, giving my Great Grandma a high five. "He's always trying to wind me up…"

Emmett finally looked away from the screen and looked at us. "Weak helpless human, remember?" He said in a sarcastic tone, pointing his index finger at me.

"Ooh," I scrunched my face up, shaking my head, remembering my comment before about me not being able to play baseball in this storm.

"WHAT ON EARTH!" Alice's voice streams through where she stands near the back door, where a light breeze travels across the atmosphere, making a chill go straight down my back. Though I will admit it is more warmer then Granddad's hands.

All our eyes focus on her, wondering what she's going to come out with next. "What do you think you're wearing Skye Hetta Black?" My Aunt Alice an overly obsessed fashionista said. Offended by what I'm wearing she attached a gasp as her head bobs up and down checking me out. That's over the top Alice for you. It's nice to see you too.

"There called clothes Alice," I say sarcastically.

"No way!" She played along as she danced towards us. "I thought they were potato sacks."

Glancing down at my second hand clothes, I realised they are a little big on me, but at least they're comfortable. Who can beat comfortable? Nobody. Comfortable is good. "Well Alice," I said as I head to the kitchen, needing to take my NEW medication. "I thought Granddad did an exceptional job on his first dip into the fashion world." I obtained a glass from the cupboard and poured some cold refreshing water inside of it. Fumbling with the boxes, I noticed Edward walking in, followed by my Dad.

"See Alice I'm not that bad, plus she's please with the results and that counts for something." Granddad crossed the room and high fived me before leaning against the counter besides me, helping me get the sticky label off the box to obtain the pills.

"Not in my book Edward," She stated. "Why didn't you call me, I could have sorted her out with clothes if she needed them."

"In fact she does. Renesmee needs to wash her clothes before Skye can wear them again." He nods his head towards me, "Allergic reaction to washing powder."

After taking my time to gulp the water and tablets to get them into my system I say, "Has nobody heard of confidentiality in this place."

Dad shook his head where he stood next to a window look out into the woodland, munching a red apple from the fruit bowl, "There is not a chance in this place."

* * *

Review and let me know what you think so far


	2. Best friend

Chapter 2 – Best friend

* * *

Once Alice had selected a couple of outfits for me to wear, meaning at least a month's worth, Dad managed to pry me away and get me into the car before driving us home to La Push.

"Can you drop me off at Rogan's?" I ask, wanting to take my best friends dog Mollymoo out for a walk along the beach with him before the rain kicks in. "I'll be back for dinner." I promised whilst showcasing my puppy dog face.

"You spend way too much time with that boy," Dad expresses his true opinion. "I hope you don't get up to anything you shouldn't…"

"Really Dad?!" I groan at his misconception of our relationship. "We're best friends not fuck buddies."

Dad scoffed uneasily at the embarrassing subject.

"Anyway," I continued as I stared out at the beautiful ocean. "If we were I guess you would hear it through his thought's when you're out patrolling together."

"More than likely, he never keeps anything to himself," he states. "You do realise if you do have a proper relationship with him I'm allowed the whole fatherly chat with him or whoever…"

"Yes…" I drag the letters out. "But it's not going to happen Dad, no matter how much you want it…"

Okay, so I fancy the pants off my best friend Rogan, Son of Seth and Wendy Clearwater, who I have grown up with my entire life. He's handsome, funny, loving, caring and we get on really well. We've never fallen out we'd rather stick up for one another instead.

It's just, having that first moment with him. I want to kiss him but I'm not too sure if he sees me in that way. The thought of him imprinting on another girl scares me to death though. I want him. I saw him first. He's mine. But he won't be if he doesn't imprint on me first. He will automatically love, care and protect her. Be whatever she wants him to be and eventually forget about me. I'll be someone he used to know and hang out with. But I badly don't want it to end. Not like that anyway.

"No, you can't." Dad answered my first question. "You have incomplete homework to finish!"

"But Dad-"

He cut me off. "But, if you would let me finish, he's coming over for dinner."

"Cool!" I tried to hind my excitement in my tone and in my facial expressions. But I knew he knew how I felt about it anyway.

Moving the conversation away from my crush I wonder, "Are you going to the baseball game later?" I say seeing the storm brewing more ahead of us.

"More than likely, your Mum wants to watch on the side-lines." Mum can't play, she's expecting and is already six months pregnant with my baby Brother or Sister. We don't yet know what they will be. Hopefully not like me. I wouldn't wish this on anyone even my worst enemy. Being _different _from the rest of you family is the most awkward thing ever. I hate it. But sometime I do enjoy my own thing. "And you will have to come with us to…"Dad declares as he turns the car down the lane towards our house.

"Oh Dad why?" I complain. "It's no fun for me to sit and just watch helplessly."

"Bring your homework with you…" He says with an excited tone to make out as if homework is what he would rather be doing instead. Even though I know he hates the thought of homework, knowing he would just pass us, his kids onto Mum then to help us himself.

Inside our warm home, the kitchen was already cramp with the arrival of the Clearwater's. "Human is back!" Chad my annoying older Brother announced where he's sat at the small dining table, ready to eat dinner, which was already cooking surprisingly. Mum probably wanted to get it out of the way and go already, even though the storm hasn't broke out into thunder yet. "Watch yourselves people!" Chad continued shouting, "She causes serious accidents!"

After dumping my bag, I stride up to him and slap him on the back of his head lightly, knowing it will probably cause me more damage than to him. My hand stung slightly but it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. I heard the light chuckle from the familiar voice of Rogan, where I noticed him sitting upon the spare kitchen side, dinking a can of fizzy cherry pop.

"Hey Mum tell her!" Chad moaned, rubbing the back of his head, pretending it hurt.

"Oh sorry," My voice teased, "My hand just slipped, how clumsy of me!" I placed my on my chest as if I was sorry over my mistake.

"Skye be nice to Chad," Mum's tired voice entered, "Chad be nice to your Sister, it's not her fault she's_ different_."

At the same time we poked our tongues out at each other, whilst Dad surrounded Mum with hugs, kisses and rubbing the Bump.

We all had names when we were in her stomach. Elliot was Bean, Chad was Boo, Amber was Bee, I was Button and now the new addition is Bump.

Dad informed Mum, "Button has been with Edward this afternoon. She's had another allergic reaction. Says it's from washing powder?"

"Oh!" Mum gasped as I cross the distance towards Rogan, greeting him the usual manner of a fist bump. "I changed it the other day, I didn't realise…" After I said a proper 'hi' to Rogan, Mum turned to face me, "I'm so sorry Skye sweetie, I didn't know."

"Don't worry Mum, I'm all drugged up," I smiled across the room at her, hoping it would uplift her guilt.

"When are you not!" Chad chanted in, nudging Samson, another Son of Seth's, in the arm, motivating him to join his laughter.

Dismissing his comment Dad continued, "She's not allowed to drive because of the side effects so someone will have to take her to school tomorrow." His eyes bounced from Elliot to Chat onto Amber, "I'm not sure who to choose for the best."

"I'll take her," Rogan entered after taking a sipping his pop.

"Hey Jake, mind me having the weekend off, we want to take the kids camping," Seth asked after munching on a piece of homemade bread, where he leans against a pillar next to my Dad and behind his Wife Wendy and Son Samson who sat round the table.

Where we sat on the sofa with our dinner on our laps, Rogan chocked out, "What?!" His tone held unawareness about this trip and like Samson he cocked his head away from his dinner.

"Mum," Amber's voice appeared, destroying the tension from what was going to be said next from the Clearwater's. She demanded, "I want to go hunting!"

"Later Amber, eat your dinner…" Mum responded, "It's going cold."

Amber spat, darting her eyes across in my direction, "I hate human food…"

"Dad," Rogan's voice apprehended my concentration away from the death stare I was caught up between me and my Sister. "I had plans this weekend with Skye."

Chewing his food, my Dad muttered in, "I'm sure you guys can arrange it for another time."

"Yeah Son!" Seth agreed, "We're only asking you to spend some time with your family."

"Skye is more than less family, Dad!" Rogan tried to be smart. But he pressed and continued his reasons, "And it can't wait, our film is out which we've been dying to see forever!"

Wendy's harsh voice entered, "No, we're going camping and that is final Rogan!"

Rogan sighed deeply, muttering that he hates his family and they don't care what he wants. Laying my hand down on the top of his, I tell him with a gentle voice, "Don't worry about it; we can watch it when it comes out on DVD, make a proper night of it…"

"No, I'm not going camping Skye," Rogan whispered, not wanting the others to overhear. "We're going to watch that film if it gets me in trouble or not. You in?"

I bite my lower lip and glance over towards my Dad who caught me looking at him. After chewing his food, he planted a smile on his face before he winked at me. I showed my own beam before glancing back down to Rogan. In a mumble, quite enough for Rogan's ears only, "I'm in."

Abruptly, Mum's phone rang in a delightful tune and everyone paused from eating there dinner. Within seconds she had the phone in her hand and to her ear. "Alice?" she said firstly. "Yep, we're on our way." Ending the call her face lights up with happiness. "It's time to play!"

I automatically groan.

Dad drove us up the rocky road to the clearing in his Toyota Hilux as Seth and his family followed behind. Arguments in the back were already becoming heated under the cramped conditions.

"If she wasn't born then there would be plenty of room," Amber shoved me into the car door.

"OW!" I say as the pain throbs sensitivity as I whack my right arm against the barrier. It will probably leave a bruise by tomorrow and Granddad will roll his eyes at me. "When Bump is here are you going to treat them like you do me?"

Both Amber and Chad looked at each other before chanting, "Probably not!"

"Can you please just get along…" Mum begged kindly as we arrived at the secret baseball field.

"She shouldn't be so weird all the time!" Chad said undoing his seatbelt.

Dad immediately warned opening his door first, "Shut it kid!"

As everyone leaped out I stated, "I'm staying in here…"

Whilst Mum took her time to get out with Bump, she looked through the gap between the seat and where the seatbelt swings back to. Dad's figure races around the car and to her side, wanting to help her out. "Sweetheart," her voice became caring, "Take it on the chin alright, they don't mean those nasty things…"

"We do!" I hear one of them shout in the background.

"Yeah," Dad agreed with Mum taking her hands in his. "We will always Love you Skye and I promise we will talk to them about it soon."

Mum shut the door and then Edward's voice enters loudly, "I do hope the side effects aren't bad."

"No," I answer, picking at my turquoise painted nails, "I feel fine, a little tired but fine."  
My car door suddenly unlocked immediately capturing me by surprised. Granddad stood with the door open with the same baffled expression. "How did you know what I was going to say?" He quizzed, raising his eyebrow.

Blinking a couple of times, trying to understand the situation, I return with a confused tone, "I don't know." I shook my head a little before adding, "I thought you were already talking to me, I'm sorry Granddad."  
"Don't be sorry Skye," He said ruffling my head. "That was impressive, let's hope you can keep it up…"

"It was a one off; I wouldn't read too much into it."

Startled awake, I hear a crashing sound piercing through my bad ear before seeing the window shatter down on me.

'Skye! Button!' voices call my name in immediate worry.

Granddad Edward is the first to arrive as he opens the door letting the glass drop to the soft grass.

"Are you hurt?" He fears as he obtains the corners of Dad's jacket, carefully discarding the rest of the glass making it fall onto the ground outside.

Placing a hand on my chest, I try and catch my breath. I mumble, "No just in shock."

Over Granddad's shoulder I watch Dad kicking off at Emmett, where he stood in the middle of the pitch, looking paler than usual. "You could have seriously hurt my Daughter Emmett!" Dad roared loudly which echoed loudly through the atmosphere, alongside the thunder.

Auntie Rosalie stepped in the way and hissed, "Back off Mutt!"

Chad chuckles where he stands next to Amber. Raising her hand, Amber gestures her cheer as she calls out, "Woo go Aunt Rose!"

"Is she alright, Dad?" Mum's small concerned tone became closer as she wobbled her way towards us.

Helping me down from the truck, Granddad declared, "Skye's fine Renesmee. A little shocked but she's fine."

Groans escaped from both Amber and Chad who must have been overhearing.

Elliott, our older Brother doesn't seem pleased. "Quit it you two!" He seized their collars of their coats, scaring them immediately. "I've had enough of you two bullying Skye. Be bloody respectful she's you little Sister!"

Sheepishly, they remained quiet once Elliott removed his handle from them and he returned to his post. The same hint of leadership grounded in his eyes and I can definitely see him following in Dads footsteps and becoming Alpha of the Pack.

"I think you right," Granddad whispers after hearing my thoughts.

"You owe me Emmett!" Dad cursed under his breath sauntering towards us, checking the damage on the truck. He paused when he reached us and planted a kiss on my head before apologising on Emmett's behalf. He then obtained the ball from the vehicle and strolled back with it to the rest of the family.

Alice announces, "Come on let's crack on people, it will soon be over!"

From the side, I watched the happy family and friends playing the much loved game. The ball flew through the woods after Great Grandma Esme hit it. Edward took chase immediately, throwing it back for Carlisle to catch.

Everyone seems to express a natural glow to their cheeks as they enjoy playing the rough intense game. They all use their unnatural speed, strength and mind blowing powers which prevents me from taking part. I know Mum can't play either but at least she doesn't get bored watching it like I do. Instead she smiles and claps her hands in encouragement.

My rash itches and I cannot stop the temptation from not scratching it. Before I could even start, Granddad caught my fingers with his hand in seconds. I wished he wouldn't do that; he'll give me a heart attack one day.

"No you'll make it worse!" He tells me.

I pull a sad face, pushing out my bottom lip.

"No Skye…" His voice warns. "Come let's play human baseball…" With his cold hand still clutching my fingers, he hurls me over to a free space across from the others. I noted the warm beam Mum instantly expressed as she pleased for me to actually take part, even if it's not with the rest of them.

Granddad placed the bat in my palm and took he took few steps backwards. "Now concentrate, I won't throw it too hard" He promised where he stopped, standing near a mole hill. "Ready?"

Biting my lower lip, I glanced over seeing Grandma Bella smack the ball before taking speed around the course. Looking back at Granddad, I reposition the bat in my clutch before nodding, prompting him to throw the ball.

I watch the ball carefully as it travels and leaved Edwards grip, heading towards me at a normal speed. Driving the bat forwards, I make both of the different materials have contact. I send the ball away. It flew past Granddad along the field and into the trees within seconds

Shock fizzled through my veins, gluing me on the spot as I take in my abnormal actions. Normally I would have missed with my clumsiness. Staring after the now non-existent ball, I realise that has to be a supernatural hit. But that is practically impossible.

Dead silence took over the atmosphere as family and friends stop what they are doing and instantly focus on me with astonishment obtaining there features.

Granddad remained in front of me, also locating a puzzled expression on his pale face. "How did you manage that?" He questioned.

I shake my head, glancing down at my hands as if power had streamed out from them. "I don't have a clue…"

"Jasper ball!" he commanded. In seconds he had another baseball between his fingertips. I hate when they do that. "Let's try again…" Edward ordered me.

Positioning myself back onto the spot, I get my grip on the bat. I felt everyone's eyes were on me and it started to make me nervous.

"Wooo go Skye!" Rogan yelled out.

The ball left Granddad hand slowly and again I concentrated. Drawing my bat forward to hit the ball, I completely fail and miss it, letting the ball tumble behind me landing on the soft green grass.

A roar of laughter escaped Chad and Amber's lips. "HA. She can't even hit it!" Amber chocked out through her giggles.

I notice Granddad shaking his head, completely baffled. "You are having a one off day..."

"Nice diagnostic Gramps."


	3. Headache

**Chapter 3 – Headache.**

* * *

Morning had arrived the next day and I didn't fancy getting out of bed when my alarm blurted out into its cheerful ringing tone. I slammed the button down and made it stop. Usually the mornings are a mad rush anyway, especially if you need the bathroom and today I can't be arsed wither it's my mood or just the tablets kicking in. Instead, I'll take the spare extra minutes in bed. Whilst I close my eyes, I tuck the blanket around my feet, feeling the nice morning coldness of the blanket which grazes against the bare skin on my toes.

"BUTTON!" Dad blares from downstairs, "GET UP!"

_N.O. Spells NO! _

Snuggling down into my blanket, I continued to rest but I could hear the bulky footsteps coming up the staircase, knowing my sleep will be again disturbed.

I grumble.

The door clicked open to my small bedroom and Dad's words filtered in, "Button c'mon it's time to wake up," he commands as usual. His boots thump along the wooden floor, making a creaking sound as he crossed next to my bed. Swooping the curtains open, he poured the light in.

The light dispensed down on my face, making me whinge immediately. I pulled on my purple blanket and covered my face, blocking the brightness of the day's sky.

"Button, I won't tell you again!" Dad banged back towards the end of my bed.

_Go away._

"One…" He started.

_Leave me alone._

"Two…" He cautioned.

_I'm tired._

"Three…" I felt something tuck at the bottom of my blanket.

_In a second I will._

"Four…" He warned.

"Five…"

The covers were directly dragged away from me. Holy moly! Feeling the cold atmosphere dawn onto my body I scream out, "DAD!"

"Rogan will be here shortly," He reminds me, his face completely smug as he holds the bedding in his hands. But the coldness seemed to have drifted away and the thought of seeing Rogan again put me in a much better mood. Dad continued, "Now get up from your pit otherwise I'll drag you out."

"You wouldn't!"

His eye brows lifted, "Wanna bet?"  
I shake my head in answer, accepting the fact he has more strength then I could possibly ever have.

"Thought not," He said with a wink before walking away out of my room, still holding my bedding.

"Dad can I have my blanket back?"

"You don't need it to get changed."

_Oh yes I do. _I have to be damn cold to get dressed now.

In a tiny huff, I strip from my pyjamas and into my new black sexy – not very comfortable – underwear that Alice has kindly selected for me. I don't know if she's seen anything in my future but whatever it is it's not worth the hassle wearing these but I guess I have no choice right now seen as all my clothes have to rewashed.

Being drawn towards the mirror hanging on the back of my door, I look at myself to see what horrors stand in front of me today. In the reflection I see the red raw, not a spec of improvement, rash scowling back at me. It has certainly got bigger on my stomach. I want to scratch it like mad but Granddad Edward told me if I did he would chop off my fingers and I'd much like to keep them.

Pushing down on the door handle, I ajar the door slightly, calling out, "Mum! Amber!"

"They haven't got back from their morning hunt yet," Chad appeared across the hallway from his room already dressed for school.

"Oh well will you help me put some cream on my back? My rash has got worse."

"Sure." He closing the gap and pushing the door from my touch, revealing the sexy underwear.

Chad glanced up and down before smirking. "Someone is getting lucky tonight."

"Shut it Chad!" I suddenly bit, passing him to obtain the cream. From my bag, I grab the tube and pass it to him.

Chad's hot hands shoved me around, facing me towards my wardrobe. Before I knew it the bitter sensation of the cold cream began to spread across my skin. A shiver ran down my spine, making me wobble.

Chad complains, "Stand still!"

A knock appeared at the door and I glance over my shoulder, seeing Rogan stepping in. "Oh sorry," Rogan's deep voice said as he paused himself to the spot. "Um – You're Dad – Jacob – Um he said I could come in…" He leant against the wall and admired the view, "You do know he's drawing a massive cock on your back."

As soon as Rogan declared this information, Chad threw the tube onto the cupboard and ran like the wind out of the room before I could even smack him one.

"Damn you Chad!" I grunted with a lot of irritation in my throat. "I really hate him!"

"Here," Rogan said obtaining the tube from the side. "Let me help…"

Smiling gratefully, I spun around again.

His warm hands press against my back making the exasperating itch disappear in seconds. Rogan starts massaging my skin making it feel really good and making my insides feel good too. My stomach flipped with excitement and it starts tingling with butterflies. The radiating heat from his hands comforts soothes and relaxes all the bad tension in my skin. I really could get used to this. His arms swoop around me and travel along my stomach, grazing his gentle touch over the rough bumps the rash had caused in the night.

"And on your legs too?" Rogan wonders, capturing my attention away from the soft circular movements.

"Please."

He bent down, dropping his hands from my skin and regaining the touch onto my knees and glide up and down my leg. He noted, "I must say, you look incredibly hot in your underwear…"

Jeezus! Did he just say that? I pinched my wrist and I certainly was not dreaming. Ah! Inside, I hide my little girl's first crush squeal. In the mirror, overlooking my shoulder, I witness the tint of crimson glowing back at me in the mirror. Calm down. Calm down. Calm frigging down Skye Hetta Black, don't make it too damn obvious girl.

"I – Um- they – I um," He stuttered in the awkward silence.

"Hot," I repeat sarcastically, trying to move the conversation forward. "If only you had the chance to wear them you wouldn't call them hot at all."

"Why what's wrong with them?" He requested, motioning his thumbs in circular actions, getting the cream deep into my skin, his stutter had

"Incredibly uncomfortably, kind of like sandpaper," I answer.

He laughed with sexiness ringing in his smoky tone.

"Not my cup of tea at all," I muttered placing my hands on my hips, not impressed with Alice's choice.

"What's that thing that Alice always says?" He asks eliminating his touch as he's finished covering my skin. He stands up, over towering me as he twists the cap back onto the tube. He soon remembers what I was meant to be answering, "If you're not in pain then you're dressed too plain."

"Mebble," I announce my own word, meaning I don't care or I don't know what to respond back with. But this time I use it for the I don't care option. "I prefer to be comfortable. When you're not comfortable then you go into irritation mode and annoy everyone around you. Being comfortable is the way forward, Roggie!" I babbled on.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind next time when I put on my bunny ears."

I made him dress up at a party for last New Year's. He didn't appreciate my choice of outfit but he still put it on and presented a good show for everyone. Alice managed to sneak a photo of him in it and she framed it for me. When I'm down in the dumps_, _I obtain the picture from my bedside and reminisce over the funny moments that night produced.

"I'll go and wash up," Rogan said holding his big hands up, displaying cream smeared over his russet skin. "I'll let you get changed in peace."

I get changed into one of many outfits. Today I went with black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a band logo scribbled on the front. I'm not sure what the band is called exactly because I can't read the doodle but I'll have to ask and find out. I combed my thick black hair back into a sleek ponytail before adding a thin line of eyeliner and a flick of mascara to my lashes. Grabbing an exact copy of my brown casual jacket, I returned to my mirror. Mebble. I look okay. But at least I'm sort of comfortable and that's all I need feel before adventuring outside my bedroom.

Downstairs, I acknowledge Mum and my Sister's arrival back from there morning hunt. "Morning," I address before yawning, feeling the tiredness of a late night. I couldn't sleep. My actions repeated in my head over and over and I couldn't figure it out.

Mum offered a smile before continuing her chat with my Sister as they slum against the sofa.

Apparently it is their Mother and Daughter time, but I don't see where ours fits in. The only time I spend with Mum is… is… My brain can't even recall a specific time. Our Mother Daughter time is basically non-existent but I want that to be changed. But with Bump on the way I guess I can wait. I guess you can say I'm slightly jealous over their bond. Unlike me, Amber seems to have a good connection with Mum because she's more alike than I could ever be. She's half human and half vampire loves hunting, her appearance is similar to Mums, she likes the same books and is a good student. That's where I don't share anything other than the length of my hair. I'm not good at reading, I suck at my classes and I feel I bring shame on the family name seen as most of our family are straight A students. I'll never be good enough.

Around the circle dining table I notice Dad, Elliott, Chad and Rogan munching on a bowl full of cornflakes. Rogan offered his seat but I refused and headed towards the skink, pouring a glass of water to take my tablets.

"Kids," Dad's strong voice appeared through the air once he threw his spoon into his empty bowl. "After school I want you here, we're going to have that family chat…"

Chad made a slurping noise as he drunk the milk from his bowl, he placed it on the table then moaned, "What the hell for?"

"No Dad I can't," Amber also complained leaning over the sofa, copying Chads lead as always. "I'm going shopping with the girls."

"Rearrange," Elliott muttered whilst bringing his and Dad's empty bowls to the sink where I stood leaning against the counter. In a small voice he assures me, "Don't you worry Sis; Dad will sort them out …"

I shrug my shoulders. "Doubt they will listen."

"So plan of action," Rogan starts revealing his plan for the weekend whilst driving us up to Forks High School. "In the early hours I want you to drive up by the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and pick me up. From there we go straight to Seattle and wait agonisingly for our Movie. If you're lucky I'll treat you to a doughnut at Rusty's."

Removing my stare from the window, I glimpse across at Rogan. "And what do I say to my parents when I'm heading out late at night?"

"You say nothing because you wait till there fast asleep," Rogan states.

I shake my head, "This isn't going to work Roggie."

"Have faith Skye, have faith." He quickly adds, "And will you try and not be so clumsy. It will destroy our entire operation…"

I roll my eyes and sigh lightly. "Can't promise anything…"

"Do you want a doughnut or not?"

With a serious tone, holding his eye for a moment, I spat, "Don't you dare bring food into this!"

In the main part of the school building, I find my locker which has been decorated with weird crap from previous owners. The best thing on my locker is a scratch and sniff sticker with the words, 'Poppin' good' with a picture of a piece of popcorn smiling. It smells delightful and gets my mouth watering every time I scratch it which is practically every time I come to my locker. Inhaling the rich sweet smell, I get my small fix before dumping my books in the locker and gaining the ones I need. It's good because Rogan's locker is only five down from mine which make it easier to find him in the morning. Once I closed my locker, Rogan propped himself against the locker next to mine and stared at me.

I squinted, glancing up and down at myself, trying to figure out what he's looking at. "What?"

"Nothing," He simply replied.

"Quit staring then…"

"Don't look at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"The head to the side with the kitty face…"

Was I even doing a head to the side with a kitty face? I realise my face was tilting on an angle. I couldn't help but tease, "Shouldn't you be chasing me then pup?"

A small mumble of a laugh escaped his lips as he shrugged his shoulders.

I frown. He's playing some sort of childish game with my mind. Staring and calling me hot. He doesn't play games – them sort of mind games anyway. I didn't mind him looking; he can look as much as he wants, I'm actually glad he had an eye full. But I at least deserve his true honesty as he prides himself off it.

Shortening the distance between us, he captures my free hand gently rubbing his thumb over the delicate skin on the top of my hand. Frills of excitement make my body terror and yearn more of his touch.

"Catch you later …" He simply said loosening his grip and heading passed me.

I stood by my locker for a short moment, taking in what had just happened. My breathing became a little off, speeding up a little whilst my body felt different, desiring to be touched in a certain area down stairs. _Shut up Skye, he's your best friend not your fuck buddy, remember?_

Keeping my head down, I head down the hall to my first lesson, concentrating on my ever step. Someone shoved into me and the books in my handle become loose and tumble from my clutch banging down on the floor, making an echo. Without looking, I got the impression the surrounding students were staring at me from my little incident as I heard the short mumbles of laughter. A short sigh escapes my lips before I bend down to acquire them again. I should have accident prone tattooed on my forehead.

Instead of seizing the books, I accidently grab a willing helping hand. Puzzled, I directed my green eyes up from the russet hand and along the sturdy arm. I took in the vast shoulders that filled out the plain white t-shirt perfectly. My eyes grew wider, arresting the familiar masculine features. His dark hair was styled shaven but he wasn't bold. His long face obtained deep dark eyes which stare back into mine before a small and perfect smile takes centre stage.

Under his contact, I awkwardly achieve my book and shuffle the rest which lay on the floor back into my hold.

Deano, Son of Jared and Kim Cameron and Elliott's best mate, held onto my arm to help me back up to my feet.

Appreciatively, I smiled at him. "Thanks Deano." My cheeks burnt with embarrassment as everyone's eyes were on us and I felt this intense pressure not to slip up again, it's what they wanted.

"No prob," Deano murmured. "Oh, by the way Skye, Elliott's been looking for you. Something about forgetting your lunch money…"

"Ah crap!" I instantly remember, hugging my books close to my chest like some sort of support. "I knew I had forgotten something."

"Here," Deano said digging into his right pocket, offering me some of his change. "Before you say no, I'll clear it up with Elliott."

Rearranging my handle on my books, I hold them to my side, letting my free hand collect the spare change and put it in my own pocket. I step closer and with my spare arm wrap half my way round his enormous build. "Thanks again."

The school bell rang above our heads and Deano said his goodbyes first, "See you around Skye."

"Bye Deano."

First lesson is Maths with Mr Lawn. I keep my distance and sit in the second row from the back enabling me to escape the ghastly rotten odour he produces every single day. Throughout the lesson the kids at the front have to suffer. But when he declines any help from us to offer the maths text books out, we all get a blow of the unpleasantness.

The smell pauses next to me and I'm ready to gag immediately. "Miss Black, I hope we get some work out of you today…"

"Certainly Sir," I say trying to hold my breath at the same time, wanting and needing to be sick. A couple of students sitting at the front desk looked over at their shoulders and give me a compassionate smile, knowing how bad it is for themselves.

"Good," Mr Lawn places down two text books in front of me, making the pong develop stronger under my nose before he moves swiftly onto the next table. I'm ready to gag. I pass one of the books over to Maryann before holding onto the table for dear life, trying to gain some clean air.

But it was hopeless the smell lingered, making my head swim with a rotten headache above my right eyebrow. Reaching into my bag I sneak out a bottle of water whilst facing the front so Mr Lawn doesn't see me drawn to something else. I search my bag for pills, keeping my eyes on the board. Once I got them out of the little foil covering I toss them into my mouth and quickly gulp the water before slipping the plastic bottle back into my bag. With the after taste attached the back of my throat, I pull a grim face before shaking the taste away.

"Skye are you alright? You don't look very well…" Miss Harper our English teacher in second lesson asks, after she woke me up the second time I fell asleep. "Do you need to see the nurse?"

"I'm fine Miss," I yawned, covering my mouth with my palm. "Just tired.

She nodded her head and returned to the front of the class.

All the students stared at me; even Rogan apprehended a concerned look as he sat next to me. His hand captures mine again, but this time it was different. It became a caring friendship gesture. Not one to be portrayed differently like before.

"You don't look fine Skye, you look terrible…" Rogan whispers with concern as Miss Harper sustains her lesson about poems. "Go and see the nurse," He encouraged, "Or give Eddie a call."

"It's only a headache Rogan and I'm tired," I say dipping my hand again in my bag obtaining more headache tablets.

Ignoring Rogan's troubled look, I indulge my attention back onto Miss Harper's bubbly voice as she talks about her love for poetry.

We got asked to write a poem of our own after reading a couple of examples. But my brain died so I didn't know where to begin. I tap my pen in a short rhyme against the lined paper in my work book. Glancing around the room I see everyone's buckling down to the task, head down in their work. Shuffling in my chair, I try and get comfortable

"Stop fidgeting," Rogan caught my hand, pausing my tapping.

In an exact same low whisper, I apologize, "Sorry."

Rogan continued with his work. Cunningly, I peek over his shoulder at what he has written, knowing he gets to fuss about me copying him. The words on his paper are a baffle to me. I couldn't understand what it meant as his words appeared in a jumble.

I drum my fingers along the edge of the desk.

A thick sigh exited his lips.

I stopped.

I raised my hand, "Miss can I go to the bathroom…"

She looked up over her glasses. "Are you desperate that you can't even wait 20 minutes till the bell goes for break?"

I bite my lower lip and shake my head. "Really desperate!"

"Fine," She mutters her agreement. She cocks her head in the direction of the door, raising her voice as a warning, "Be quick."

Dragging the chair legs against the floor, I rush down the vacant aisle and push the door open in a speedy rush, knowing I will be timed.

Away from the class, I dig into my jean pocket and obtain my phone to make a call. Mum should be the right person, she loves anything to do with poetry.

"You," She answered on the 6th ring, her tone held instant disappointment. "…Skye Hetta Black should be in a lesson…."

I roll my eyes. _Give me a damn break woman_. "I know but I need help." I put on my best begging voice as I approach the stairs, "Need some help with creating my own poem, I can't think."

"You're phoning me to help you cheat?"

_Yes. _"No… Um… Well sort of…" I take the first step down the stairs, feeling slightly unbalanced.

"No I can't help you Skye, you have to learn and do this by yourself…" She ended my call. I stare down at the screen_. And I love you to Mum. _

Continuing my journey to the bathroom, I miss my footing on the next step. Feeling the air underneath my feet, I slip then tumble down the flight of stairs, crashing violently into a wall.

Being weak, achy and fragile the tiredness dawned in.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update! Work calls y'know how it is :)**


	4. Please be okay

**Chapter 4 - Please be okay.**

* * *

**Rogan's Point of view.**

* * *

My best friend had been gone for 6 agonising minutes and I started to worry about her. A lot. Crossing my eyes onto her work, I noticed her scribbles. Not a single word had been written apart from the title of today's lesson which she just copied from the board in her typical scruffy handwriting, just like her Dad's. Her lack of concentration had ruined her chances of doing some actual work. She had merely scribbled a couple of animal pictures in the corner of the margin and coloured in some lines. In slight disappointment, I shake my head. I then glance down at my own words.

**I wrote this poem especially for you**

**To prove our friendship is actually true**

**Jokes are our connection**

**I will always offer you my protection**

**We met each other, some years ago**

**It was the first time we'd ever said 'Hello'**

**I anxiously await our time ahead**

**With impatience, I am fed**

**Meeting you was like winning the grand prize**

**Especially when looking into your beautiful green eyes**

**Words cannot express**

**How beautiful you are, no matter how cheekily you dress**

**This sweet smile is just for you, I hope you will like it**

**I am dying to see your reaction, which I will admit**

**This poem has now come to an end**

**See you soon, my dearest sweetest friend.**

It's not my best writing. I'm not good with poems. They come out a little cheesy but she like my cheese. Well at least I hope she does.

As the time ticked past, my anxieties worsen and I'm afraid for her. This is not like Skye at all.

"Miss!" My hand shot up. "Emergency, need to take a wiz!"

"You can wait till Skye is back," Miss Harper said, her eyes not leaving her dirty novel.

"But miss I'm going to wee myself!"

I couldn't wait any longer, not for her to even reply back. I got up from my seat and darted to the door, swinging it open before rushing out into the empty corridor.

"Detention young man!" Miss Harpers shouted as I lurched into a speedy run along the corridor.

My heart rapidly raced over my head. Each beat thumped with painful heartache as I pause at the top of the first flight of stairs. I see her. My best friend lay agonisingly on the floor, drowning in her own pile of sick.

"Skye!" My throat blurted out.

* * *

**Skye's Point of view.**

* * *

On the hard floor, I wake up and have a blurred vision and the sensation of sickness. I suck in the air around me feeling choked whilst blinking to regain my proper sight. My stomach churns until I threw up on the floor besides me. Over and over again. The pain burns in the back of my throat and the feeling of emptiness assumes in my lower belly. My head doesn't seem too great either, dizziness fills the painful headache. Tears bled from the corner of my eye as I hurl up last night's dinner. I gave in and regain my position, lying back on the floor, closing my eyes. I'm not well.

"Skye!" Rogan's familiar voice blares from the top of the stairs. I didn't look but I could hear his steps rush halfway down the stairs pause for a moment before continuing to my side. "Christ Skye, you alright?"

I shake my head before the gruesome sensation roused up again, turning away from Rogan I puked again. Rogan soothed my back rubbing in gentle motions.

Trying to catch my breath, I choked out, "Go away Rogan, I don't want you to see this," I choked out.

He jokingly argued back, "Stop being a pussy!"

"Stop being a dumb mutt," I answer back, "And do as you're damn told."

"Oh poor child," A female voice arrived the area from the lower stairs. Glancing over my head I see the lady is one of our nice receptionists, in her hands she held a couple of blue folders. "Shall I give your parents a call to take you home?"  
"No!" I protest immediately. She looked a little shocked at my outburst. "They're at work," I lie, not actually sure what my parents get up to when we were all at school.

"I'll call her Granddad," Rogan announced, as I see he's obtained my phone.

"Alright then sweetheart," The lady said, "I'll have someone come and clean this up. Come down to reception and sign out."

Waiting by the entrance of the school, I let the refreshing air simmer onto my face, making my body relax a little. But the queasy fire still burned throughout my body, threatening to escape. Rogan kept a grip on my waist, pulling me into his side as he supports me from collapsing on the floor again. I felt embarrassed he had to witness and smell the vile scene I displayed before. But he assured me that I would do the same for him if he were able to get in the same situation as his high temperature won't allow him to. Even among my friends, I'm the odd one out. It's not fair.

The bell blasted behind us and with seconds the corridors were crammed with students for their break time. "You might as well leave me here, Granddad won't be long," I tell Rogan, not wanting him to miss out on his free.

"I'm not going anywhere," He responded squashing me closer to his side.

Behind us I heard the door peek open and my Elliott's voice quizzing behind us, "Skye what you doing?" I turn around and he winced. "You look bloody awful!"

"Eddies picking her up," Rogan assured him.

Elliott nodded at his co – wolf – work buddy.

"Did you give Deano his money back for my lunch?" I questioned.

He nods again whilst someone captures his attention in the hallway. "You going to be okay?" He returns his caring attention back on me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I smile shortly.

"Okay, call me if you need anything…"

Before I could get out of the car, I hear a click and Granddad had opened the door, the fresh air cooled the tension in my body again. From my hands, he obtained the sick bowl which I constantly needed along the journey and he placed it down on the floor. In a flash he held me in his arms and before I knew it we were in the hub and were in the living room. I noticed the area was completely empty which is unusual seeing as Uncle Emmett was always around as Rosalie worked with Alice at their clothes store in Seattle.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered.

Granddad never answered. He was being very odd. He never spoke in the car. Had I annoyed him? Oh bum I'm a nuisance to him.

"No Skye, you haven't annoyed me," He answered my thoughts whilst lying me down on the hospital bed. He rushed over and put on some soothing music like always and grabbed another sick bowl just in case I needed to be sick.

"How many tablets have you taken today?" Granddad asked.

"Just one dose and a couple of tablets for my headache."

"Can I see?"

"They're in my bag in the car…"

In another flash he was gone and then back within seconds shaking his pale head. On his shoulder he carried my bag and in his hands he carried the pills he had given to me. "Oh Skye," His voice became instantly filled with disappointment.

Before I had chance to find out, my stomach lurched and made me puke, leaving a bad taste in my mouth. Granddad took over Rogan's previous position of rubbing my back. "Get it all out," He encouraged. He handed me a tissue and I wiped my mouth. "You weren't taking Tylenol; you have been taking the medication I gave you yesterday."

My eyes grew wide. Seriously? I'm sure they were Tylenol.

"Seriously Skye," His gold eyes pierced straight through mine and I knew he wasn't joking at all.

Crap.

He instantly frowned at my thoughts and his golden eyes stabbed straight through mine.

"Sorry Granddad," I hung my head in shame, feeling my ponytail lift in the air. Fiddling with my nails nervously, I ask, "Can we not mention this to my parents. Mum's already had a go at me today…?"

"What for?" Edward wondered, his head tiling as he folds his arms across his chest, still remaining disappointed at me.

"Before I fell down the stairs I phoned her asking help during my English class…" I admitted, not glancing up.

"Charlie," Edward's voice disappeared off as he glanced out of the window, not even bothered to what I just had said. I knew he wouldn't have ignored me unless it was important.

So my eyes feared and then saw the worse.

Great Grandpa Charlie was struggling, his body failing. In the hold of Carlisle's arms, Charlie's frail body suddenly lay on the bed next to mine. Edward was at his side instantly drawing a curtain so I couldn't see.

Bella, Mum and Dad had followed behind tears flooding into my Mother's eyes. Dad's strong protective arms came around her whilst his other one was place upon bump, supporting them both. He kissed the side of her head before his lips moved, saying something but I couldn't make out what he was saying but I knew he was reassuring her.

As Edward and Carlisle worked on my Grandpa, pumping his body full with different drugs, Bella caught my attention as I couldn't see what is happening behind the screen. She suddenly became weak and helpless just like me. Her body froze to the spot; her eyes remained on Charlie as anxiousness consumed her own flawless face.

My eyes glanced onto the curtain and the shadows are my only view.

**_Please be okay. _**My heart started to sink as it took in the reality of what's happening. He could be dying. I could lose my only human relative. One of my best friends.

Tears seeped down my cheek.

GRAMPS!

"Jacob!" Edward's voice broke into the atmosphere behind the curtain, "Get Skye out of here!"

I clenched my hands tightly around the metal bar of my own bed. **_I'm not leaving!_** My eyes zoomed onto my Dad who looked in my direction before nodding his head. He whispered something to Mum before striding over.

"No, I'm staying here…"

Dad's warmth surrounded behind me. I had no chance of staying, I know that. My humanly weakness against a strong immense werewolf will never compete.

Before Dad began to eliminate me from the area, Edward's harsh tone came in, "She needs to drink plenty of water…" Yes, he's disappointed in me. CRAP!

Dad never replied. Before he developed a hold on me, my stomach did a backwards summersault and I hurled up all over myself, drowning my clothes with a revolting smell. It didn't stop me from fighting against my Father.

"C'mon Button," Dad enclosed his warm arm around me.

"I'm staying with Charlie!" I shout back, gripping the bar tighter. My knuckles became tense whilst my grip shook with all the human strength I have inside me. A fragment of my black hair fell in front of my eyes, escaping the hair bobble. With the distraction, my grip weakened against Dad's strength, loosening my handle from the bar.

"NO!" I shout in protest, flapping my arms and kicking my legs out in frustration.

After Dad managed to step out of the room, his voice entered softly into my ear, "Calm down Skye." Damn he's pissed to. He never uses my real name. "This isn't helping you or Charlie!"

His words hit home. Okay so it's not helping. But I want to be there. Is that selfish of me? I stopped fighting against him and dropped to the first step of the stairs, struggling myself.

A deep chest pain hits instantly making my heart rate press faster. The beating rhythm echo's and pounds down my ear. The atmosphere develops the sensation of burning fire, making me sweat little beads on my forehead. My head spun with dizziness and I couldn't remember where I am. Chocking for breath over the thick haze, I found it suddenly got harder to obtain my breath. Struggling. Dying. The pain increases. My body trembles and I felt myself tense.

"Breathe…" Dad encouraged. "Skye breathe…"

Cool fresh air hit me.

A moment later, I found myself sitting next to Dad outside the front door, recovering from having a panic attack. I lay my head against his chest as his arm hugs me to his body.

I snivelled. "Is Charlie going to die?"

A moment later, I discovered myself seated next to Dad outside on one of the steps in front of the house, recovering from a panic attack. I lay my head against his chest as his arm hugs around me. With my eyes on the woods across the lane, I asked with a snivel, "Is Charlie going to die?"

He taps a rhythm with his fingers along my side as he reassures me, "Edward will not let that happen.

"I don't want him to die Dad," I say selfishly. "I want him to be happy with us." _With you._ Having a powerful strong Great Grandpa is worth more than not having one, even if it means I'll be the only human in the family. At least we will still have our Charlie.

"Drink this…" Edward made me jump in Dad's hold. "It will ease the pain in your chest." I glanced over my shoulder and reached up for the big glass of water.

Before I took a sip, Dad question's caught my awareness from myself, "Is Charlie alright?"

"He's had a stroke alongside a seizure," He tells us. "Skye will you stop worrying your make yourself worse."

"Sorry," I muttered before taking a gulp of cold refreshing water.

Edward continued, "We've stabled him for now. Would you do me a favour Jacob, could you call Sue give her the news?"

"Of course."

Before I could stop it, the water I had just drunk exploded from my mouth, soaking my trainers.

"Skye!" Dad worried.

I choked holding my hands up, "Sorry sorry!"

Edward assured Dad, "This is perfectly normal Jacob."

"She isn't pregnant is she?" Jacob questioned, his grip loosening around my figure and his eyes darted back into mine.

Edward muttered a laugh before leaving and disappearing back into the house, leaving me to deal with the situation myself.

**_Not cool Granddad. Not cool. _**

"Never in a million years Dad," I guaranteed for certain with a short smile, tasting the ghastly vile taste in my mouth. I wouldn't want someone to have to go through what I've gone through. It wouldn't be fair and I couldn't live with myself with passing my hopeless gene down. I will never in a million years get pregnant. No matter what.

"Good. Otherwise I would have to knock up my certain speech by ten thousand times and then kick his bits and bobs into trillions of pieces so he wouldn't be able to use them again." Dad kissed the side of my cheek, then realised I've just been sick, pulling a funny face that had me in stiches.

Dad helped me to my feet and into the bathroom before finding me some teddy bear printed pyjamas. After washing away the sickness, I put the comforting material on and left the bathroom to return back to my Dad downstairs. I paused on the landing for a moment and listened up to the next level. But it was silent and I couldn't hear what was going on. Stupid human hearing. I sustained my journey down the stairs and slummed against the cream sofa besides Dad who had a blanket ready for me.

"Better?" He wondered whilst I snuggled closer to him, getting all the benefits from his temperature.

I smiled, "Much."

"So what were you doing here in the first place, I thought you were still at school?" Dad questioned glancing over at the clock. "School hasn't even finished yet."

"I've felt weird all day so I took some tablets for my headache and took the wrong ones. Before you moan – I know I should have realised what I was taking in the first place." He remained silence and let me continue, "After calling Mum for help I fell down the stairs and hurled my guts up, that's why I'm here."

"What we going to do with you hay'?"

"Feed me to the dogs?"

Dad chuckled and a big grin consumed his features. I could see him visualising the scene in his mind, thinking of the Packs shredding me apart. I noticed the instant frown. "Never," he declared. "What did you need help with?"

"I'm struggling with my English. She wouldn't help me and-"

"She's in a bad place at the moment, Button. Her hormones are all over the place and with Charlie now ill it makes things worse for her," Dad explains. "But how about we sit down tonight before bed and do it together, what do you say?"

"I say since when do you start doing anything school related?"

"Since, my Girlfriend can't and my Daughter is struggling and need my help." He quickly adds, "Not that I'll be any good with whatever you're doing at school these days…"

"Poetry."

"Oh balls."


	5. Family

**Chapter 5 – Family**

* * *

Downstairs in the living room, waiting on news on Charlie, Dad decided to help me with my work set by Miss Harper earlier today. Between us we managed to come up and string along a few lines, making a short but at least decent poem.

Time had zoomed by and we couldn't believe it had taken up two hours for eight lines of work. So I then discovered I had something else in common with my Father, his brains. _Lucky me._

Alice and Jasper appeared at the edge of the woods, walking hand in hand before Alice pressed her dainty spare one against the glass of the back door. "What on earth are you wearing?" She asks instantly, her golden eyes darting onto me. I could see the hurt in her eyes as she's most likely aware of the news of Charlie's sudden illness.

To cheer her up I tease, "For today's lesson Alice, I'm going to introduce you to pyjamas. You wear such an item at bed time. Seen as you don't sleep you will never need to wear them. People also wear them when they are sick and can't be bothered to get out of them."

That seemed to get the twinkle back into her eye and this time she didn't have a comeback. "Ha. Ha. Very smart." She couldn't hold onto her beam for much longer so she released herself and smiled dearly towards me.

Bringing us back to reality Jasper wonders in his rich accent, "What's the latest on Charlie?"

Dad answers him, "We haven't heard a word."

My lips quavered as I nervously asked, "Alice, have you seen-"

She broke me off shaking her pixie head side to side, remaining silent. When she finally spoke it was a question fired at my Dad, "How is Sue doing?"

"Seth and Leah are up there with her," He replied, "She's had a little cry but who wouldn't."

_Vampires Dad, they can't cry, you should know that. _

Dad sustained and turned his gaze onto my Uncle, "Jasper would you mind helping Renesmee out. She's a little freaked out up there and I don't want all the stress put any pressure or harm on her or Bump."

Jasper pressed his lips together and a short smile curled up at the edges, he liked to use his ability to help people. He held his pale hand out for his wife and she took it in seconds and they both disappeared up the stairs.

_Now you see them, now you don't._ If they thought about it they could make a hell lot of money out of their powers, especially if they did magic shows. That would be cool.

On the sofa, I lay my head against Dad's broad shoulders as we watch the television screen, watching Dumb and Dumber. The characters remind me of us, me and my Pops. He sometimes dumb and I'm completely dumb. Dumb and Dumber.

The sickness had finally evaporated and hunger had replaced the fuzzy feeling in my achy stomach. "Want something to eat?" I ask Dad, pushing back the blanket.

"I never decline food Button, you should know that." Dad rubbed my head making the loose stands fall out of place.

"Get off," I swat his hand away before standing up.

Dad jumped up and began striding towards the kitchen before I had a chance to. "Sit back down, I'll make us something. I bet your starving…"

Picking up the blanket, I saw a flash.

Under umbrellas as the rain pours down, everyone is gathered all wearing black suits and dresses. All my family are here, their heads bowed down in respect. Grandma Bella held Grandpa Edwards hand tightly. Mum held onto Dad tightly and they both produced tears. My eyes flicked across and held on to the sad picture of a devastated Sue Swan, who hadn't long married Grandpa Charlie. I followed her eyes and saw what I didn't want to see. On the sign, Grandpa Charlie's name had been engraved onto the casket which was slowly being lowered down to the ground.

"No…" I gasped.

Being sick all down my pyjamas tugged me back to the real world. I coughed and got out everything I could. Wiping the arm of my pyjama top I discarded the sick. Without a moment thought, I raced up the staircase as fast as my human fitness would let me.

"Button!" Dad called loudly from down stairs, but I didn't care.

I had to make sure.

On the top floor, the door released as I approached. Grandpa Edward blocked the entrance with his figure. I tried my best to pass him but of course being overly protective he wouldn't let me through. With his cold hands, he forced me back out onto the landing. My weak build crumbled down against his stone like body as tears streamed out of my eyes.

"No Skye," his velvet voice said calmly. He wasn't angry at me at all. He pressed my head closer to his chest before sinking towards the ground with me. "I promise you," he whispered as I heard Dad thump up the stairs. "Charlie is going to be fine. I won't let _that _happen to him." He had obviously seen the image that had come to me out of nowhere.

I buried my head into Edward's chest as soon as I heard my Mother's displeased tone, "Stop this Skye. Your Great Grandfather needs to rest and we can all do without your nonsense!" In her sadden voice, I could tell she was also steaming tears.

"What just happened?" Dad's baffled tone entered in a rush, completely confused as he passed us and to Mum's side.

Then I heard a herd of elephants come pounding up the stairs. "What's happened?" I caught Elliott's deep tone. I glanced up and see both of my Brother's, my Sister and Rogan.

Edward answered as we remained on the floor, "Charlie has had a stroke and a seizure on top of that. He's fine. Don't panic."

Amber scowls down to me before nodding her head in the direction of me, "What's with her?"

"Hallucination," he announces to everyone as he stokes my hair.

Chad inserts nastily, "She smells really bad!"

Elliott hits Chads stomach.

Dad groaned, "Chad, stop it."

"Jacob I think it's time you had that chat with them all," Edward said shifting his body from mine, before helping me to his feet. I didn't want to let go but he made me.

Rogan appeared instantly at my side to support me like a good friend. "You okay?"  
I nod my head.

"Your right, C'mon kids, down stairs now!" Dad demanded, removing his touch away from Mum, who took her last chance to glare at me with disappointment.

I couldn't see what I had done wrong. I wanted to make sure my Great Granddad was okay, but it gets pushed back into my face. I only wanted to help. Being present in the same room seemed to frustrate the pants off her as if I'm some kind of failure to her. In my work, I admit yes. But it's not my fault I'm weak as a human. It's her hormones everyone keeps telling me – yeah right. Hormones my arse!

With Rogan at my side, I step down stairs once I cleaned myself up again for the second time. I had mooch around a few draws and found a huge grey t-shirt and when I looked into the mirror I thought I could pass it off as a dress as it covers nearly everything up.

The room was silent as Dad stood in front of Elliott, Chat and Amber; his brawny arms crossed his chest not looking very happy. Removing his disappointed eyes from my siblings he glanced across at us and nodded toward the space at the end of the sofa besides Elliott.

Rogan made his excuses and went into the kitchen to bumble around as I crossed the room getting evil glares from Chad and Amber, no surprise there then.

"Next time you decide to be sick, make sure you conceal your head deep into the toilet bowl, I'm not cleaning your crap up again!" Amber declares.

I sit beside's Elliott, scratching the rash under my knee as it starts to flare up into irritation. Grandpa Edward is going to chop my fingers of, oh well.

"Amber that is what is causing this problem we are having," Dad injected, trying his best not to get himself into a huff.

"We aren't having a problem Dad, it's her. She's the problem."

"Yeah," Chad agrees, "She should go back to where the hell she came from…"

Elliott rearranged his position and closes the short space between us. He caught my scrunched up hand and untangled my fingers to gain a grip. I didn't require his support but I let him have his way, taking on the role of a protective brother. But at the moment, I couldn't care less what Amber or Chad comes out with as long as my Charlie is alright.

"Enough!" Dad's strong voice blares through the atmosphere making both of them suddenly quite. "She is your Sister she has the same blood running though her veins like you do!"

Chad argues, "Dad we're not negative O like she is…"

"Somewhere that has been passed down the line," Jacob said, "Now if you want your mother to show you what Button's birth was like then I'm sure she wouldn't mind but I promise you, you won't sleep for a week."

"Was it that bad," Chad sniggered.

"You're off patrolling duties and you're grounded for 2 weeks."

"No way Dad!" Chad muttered, "You can't do that to me!"

"I just did," Dad glanced at me with a smug look.

If I had a flag I would wave it as fast as I could and shout Go DAD! But right now I don't feel like doing anything then moping about.

"I hate you Skye."

"Shame, I love you Chad," I say sarcastically but I actually mean the words. Of course I love him, he's my Brother and she's my Sister.

"You can't force us to like her Dad…" Amber whined, copying his movements as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm not forcing you to like one another Amber," Dad shook his head, "I'm telling you to stop bickering."

"Yeah," Elliott's enters, squeezing my hand in his warm one, "We're all fed up of hearing your crap!"

My eyes captured Edward stepping down the stairs; he had changed his shirt as I more than likely got sick all over him, I didn't notice before. He caught my stare and he smiled shortly. "Jacob can I borrow Skye for a moment."  
"Go on!" Dad encouraged.

I leaped up and rushed over to Edward and followed him up the stairs to the top floor, silence brewed between us.

Granddad opened the door and stepped inside. "Someone's come to see you Charlie."

Looking around Edward, I saw Granddad Charlie sat up, his face still pale and sweaty but he was wide awake. A smile drew on his lips and his arms lifted up, ushering, "Come here kidda!"

I darted straight to him and wrap my arms around him his fragile body.

"Heard you've been worrying over an old fool like me," He whispered down my ear.

"Like crazy Gramps and by the way you're not old," I respond, glancing over towards Edward and Carlisle. Not giving too much away I add, "I know people way older!"

I heard a very small chucked from Mum, Bella, Leah and Seth who gathered around Charlie's bed. It seems like my Mum has calmed down from her little hormonal outburst or perhaps it's from Jasper's control.

"Skye," Edward caught my attention again where he stood next to the desk, a tube of cream in his hands, "Let's sort that rash out again."

I groaned thickly at the back of my throat before releasing my hold on Charlie.

"You shouldn't have scratched it…" Edward said, reminding me of the irritation that flared up before.


	6. So close

**Chapter 6 - So close.**

* * *

I'm breaking all the rules tonight. Staying up late – check. Sneaking out late at night – check. Taking off without telling anyone – check. Climbing on the roof – check. Using the car when I shouldn't be driving – Check. God, the things I do for you Rogan Clearwater.

When I do return from Seattle I'll be grounded for months and Chad will absolutely rub it in my face as he's only got 2 weeks. Trying to reduce the sentence, I write out a note in my scruffy handwriting.

**_Mum Dad please dont wory wiVh Roggie Bee sath I promsie love you Skye x_**

I fold the piece of paper up and scribble their names on the front before placing it on my pillow for them to discover in the morning.

Grabbing my pink rose designed rucksack, I shuffle the straps onto either shoulder on top of my brown jacket before listening out for trouble. No one was up and I was glad to hear Dad snoring in one of the nearby rooms. Satisfied that everyone is fast asleep, I ease the window open, letting the beautiful moon light flood into my room, letting the slight breeze flap my curtains. I clicked my torch on and it allows me to see how I'm going to tackle the climb down. I had an easy route, thanks to the guttering pipes just outside the window, heading along the brick wall.

Holding the thin torch in my grip, I slowly exited the window, clinging immediately onto the guttering. Swaying in the light wind, I shuffle my hands along the hardwearing plastic allowing it to dig and cut my sensitive skin. Keeping the small amount of pain at the back of my head,. It's a wonder my strength hasn't failed me otherwise I would be on my arse on the floor, in dying pain. I reach over and obtain a hold onto the long pipe, scrambling half way down before reaching the trellis Mum made Dad entwine honey suckle around. She would kill me if she knew I was about to climb and trample over her much loved vine. I placed my foot onto a small section before stretching over to let my hands gain a hold of the smooth wood. Accidently, my foot slipped and I fell, letting the torch drop to the floor, making a crashing sound on the gravel on the floor. Ah! Shit! I felt my head hit along the wood and plant before I caught my grip, managing to regain my support.

My heart in my chest almost jumped out. Crap. Double crap. I gulped for air settling the fuzziness in my stomach as nerves kicked in. I'M SO BUSTED!

Patiently, I wait for Chad's bedroom light to turn on, but nothing happened. I tried to hear for voices, but nothing, the air was dead silent and I luckily had escaped a bollocking. With carefulness and complete darkness, I press on down. Jumping down from the trellis onto the stones, I obtain my now broken torch, eliminating my evidence, not that it will help when I get back home tomorrow, but still I could try and fix it for another time.

Unlocking my blue Ford Focus St at the front of the house, I hastily get in and toss my bag into the back, quickly dragging my seatbelt around me. In the rear-view mirror, I glance up at Amber's bedroom window and it's not shining with a bright yellow light. YES. I had managed to escape the mad house without being caught. WOOP! Before getting too excited, I surged forward and onto the long windy road.

Switching on my CD player, I put on Bullet for My Valentine's new album, temper temper. Knowing when I arrive at the sign, Rogan would instantly enjoy my choice of music, scoring more points with him.

Getting out of the car on arrival, I quickly stride around the bonnet and bumped fist with a high spirited Rogan before getting back into the warm car, taking the passenger seat. Kindly, Rogan offered to drive the rest of the three and a half out journey we still had ahead of us, I think I had enough excitement for one night.

"Can't believe you got the new album and you never told me!" Rogan said with a slightly disappoint tone as he started the CD from the beginning again whilst driving.

I yawned, "A girl has to keep some secrets, Roggie…"

"You can't keep secrets from anybody." He mumbled a laugh whilst running a hand through his short ruffled styled hair. "I'm actually surprised you managed to keep this under wraps."

"We're totally in shit when we get back!"

Another chuckle ran away from his amazingly kissable lips before he caught my attention and reminds me of our cheesy saying when we were kids. "In it together, forever – remember?"

I look down at my trainers whilst chipping the black nail varnish off. "Yeah I'd never forget." When we said out saying it made me think of my future. I'll never get to see forever. Only 50 – 60 – maybe 70 years, pushing it at 80. But I'd always smile back and hide my fear of death away and enjoy the future while I've got it with him.

* * *

**Elliott's Point Of View.**

* * *

Saturday morning had arrived and I was thankful for a day off school and a day and night off patrolling, leaving it up to the Uley Brothers, Deano Cameron and Leah Clearwater's Daughter April. Though I admit, I hate days like this. There is nothing to do when everyone is off and about doing other stuff. Usually I would hang out at Seth Clearwater's but he's took his family camping, leaving my little Sister to her own devices to.

I guess we should hang out later when she's up. Maybe treat her to something nice as the past week has been hell for her. Unless she doesn't want to hang out or be seen with her older Brother. I could take her to see that film she's been dying to see. What's it called? Um… Face Punch 4. That's it. I'll have to suggest it after breakfast. My stomach rumbled and lured me down stairs for food.

Downstairs, I find my Mum and Dad cooking breakfast together, a full fry up and pancakes with maple syrup. Divine. The smell of coffee in flicked though the air and I grabbed myself a cup before crashing down into the seat next to Chad, who doesn't look too happy.

I ruffle his mop of a haircut, annoying him further while I ask, "What up little Bro?"

He pushed my hand away from his head while his voice snapped, "Get off me!"

"He's bored and wants to go out," Dad reveals, "But I'm not letting him get his own way this time."

"I feel like a prisoner in my own home," He said leaning his head on his supported arm on the table.

"Good on you dad, show him who's boss for once." I nod my head at him before sipping my coffee. "At least he will learn some manners."

"AMBER! SKYE!" Mum shouts up the stairs to my Sister's. "Breakfast is ready!"

At what I said, a frustrated and annoyed Chad swung a punch at my arm. It didn't hurt at all. He's such a weakling compared to me. If he wasn't my Brother, I would have hit him back and hard, show him a lesson.

"Morning Mum," Amber came leaping down the stairs, "Morning Dad."

"Morning Bee," Dad said looking over his shoulder, where he was dishing up the food on the six plates. "Is your Sister up yet?"

She shook her head. "I'll go and give her a nice wake up call," Her voice is filled with mischievous. That will cause hell. Skye doesn't do mornings. Amber danced back upstairs and within a few seconds yelled out, "She's not here!"

What? Of course she is, she wouldn't be anywhere else. It would be Amber playing tricks or something. I noticed Mum's face falling into an infuriated expression. "Sit down Mum," I tell her, "I'll go up and sort them out."

Scraping the wood chairs against the wood floor, I run up the stairs taking two at a time. I walk down to the end of the hallway and turned right into Skye's room. Only Amber stood in the room with the window wide open.

"I'm not fooling around Elliott, she's gone," Amber told me as she rotated on the spot to look at me. She extended her dainty arm out to me before adding, "She left this for Mum and Dad. I haven't opened it."

Snatching the paper from her grip, I unfold the paper and see my Sister's handwriting jotted all over it with her terrible spelling.

**_Mum Dad please dont wory wiVh Roggie Bee sath I promsie love you Skye x_**

"Jeez Skye," I gasp out.

Amber said, "I can smell blood just outside the window, she must have hurt herself."

Hurrying back down stairs, I find Dad on his mobile. "Rogan's not here Seth."

Capturing Dad's eye, I wave the piece of paper in my hand, "And neither is she," I declared, slightly worried over my little Sis. "She might be hurt to…"

Dad grunted and looked over the words.

"God her writing is terrible!" Mum complained as she looked over Dad's shoulder, reading the message.

"Seems they both took off, Seth." He paused and waiting for a reply. "Yeah probably gone to see that bloody movie they mentioned the other day."

"HA," Chad yelled with enthusiasm, "Skye is in BIG trouble!" He laughed smugly.

I slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" he whinged rubbed the back of his head. "Why do you always hit me on the head for, you're as bad as _her?_!"

* * *

**Skye's Point Of View**

* * *

In the back of the car, we had managed to put the seats down and make the back comfortable with blankets and pillows, so we had somewhere to sleep. Good idea Rogan, but could have done without the bad back though. I was in my dream heaven, to be cuddled and spooned by Rogan, so I didn't complain at his idea. He had his very warm muscular arm wrapped around my figure, urging me closer his, feeling his hard abs pressing against my back. I wanted to stay like this forever. Well till I die anyway.

"Skye babe, are you awake?" Rogan's soft voice blew against my ear. A tingle of delight swims through my body, making me glow with butterflies.

I replied with the same gentle tone, "Yeah I'm awake…" His hands drew across my stomach, accidently lifting my plain t-shirt up, making us have skin on skin contact. A glimmer of pleasure rushed through me like a dart. His hand didn't stop there, his touch crossed along the rough edge of the reduced rash on my hip. Rogan urged me to face him. So with the little bit of room I had, I twisted around and regained his arm on my opposite hip.

Noticing Rogan's messed up hair, I became conscious at my own and patted my thick black hair which seemed to have behaved and stayed in the mess bun, I put it up so it wouldn't get into Roggie's way. I also took in the t-shirtless figure lay next to me, noticing the tattoo on his arm. I graced my fingers over the inked skin, gaining his blazing eyes instantly as they followed the direction of my smooth touch. I felt his body suddenly tense.

"I – um – I think I'm going to get breakfast…" He sat up pretty quickly, discarding my trace before banging his head loudly on the room of my car. He roared out, "DAMN IT!"

"Careful," I gasped at the blow, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

I reach up to sooth the pain where he hit it but he suddenly made his excuses and got out of the car, dragging his t-shirt with him.

I sighed.

Under the blankets, I got changed into my spare clothes. I dressed into black super soft skinny jeans and a dark green top with a studded cross in the middle before replacing my brown jacket to keep me warm. From where Rogan opened the door, I got the draft of coldness even though the sun was out in full today so I thought I'd be safe and wear my jacket.

I hunt through my bag and seize my phone. Ah! Cock-balls! 23 missed calls. 12 voicemails and tons of text messages –

From Dad –**_You're in big trouble young LADY!_** **_Get your ass back here now!_**

From Elliott – **_Sis are you okay? Are you hurt? Amber said she smelt blood. I'll come and fetch you if you want me to. X_**

I grabbed my mirror from my bag and searched my face, seeing a light scratch on the top of my cheek. I saw my hair and it was a complete mess, I shouldn't have let my hands make the judgement.

I kept on reading the messages -

From Amber – **_HA. HA. HA. Someone as in YOU are in so much trouble! I can't wait to see Mum and Dad kick your ass! Might have to just record it. Chad_**_._

From Edward – **_Skye Hetta Black, why on earth would you take off without telling anyone? I hope you're alright. Please be safe._** **_X_**

I sighed heavily as soon as Rogan reopened the car door.

"What's wrong?" He must have seen my grim facial expression.

Gesturing towards my phone, I announce, "I'm in so much shit!"

He chuckled for a moment, finding it pleasantly funny. He got his phone from his jean pocket and waved it side to side. "Me to..." He declared. "Here," He shoved a box into my hands. "This might help."

With a querying expression, I open the box. A beam soon took over the frown occurring on my face. Doughnuts had arrived and just on time. Before I thanked him, I had already chosen one with pink icing and chocolate sprinkles stuffing it into my face.

"As promised," Rogan said then chose one for himself, cramming the delight into his mouth before the pleasure of the sweetness groaned from his lips.

After a few hours of bumbling around, we went to the cinema and watched Face Punch 4. We had been waiting over a year to see it, keeping on track with the latest pictures from set and trailers. I was grateful that I was allowed into the cinema as I needed to be accompanied by an adult. But they automatically assumed Rogan, the over towering broad build lad, as an adult. Which might I add, also won us the best seats in the house as the girl behind the counter was complete flirting with him, wrapping her bleach blonde hair around her finger before giggling nervously as he spoke trying to get out pre-ordered tickets. I rolled my eyes at her. He is mine. No one else's bitch.

The earlier uncomfortable atmosphere between us had disappeared and we were enjoying each other's company again. I assumed the doughnuts played a big role in stirring the tension away. But I still didn't understand why he freaked out like he did.

In our seats with a big box of popcorn, Rogan decided he would play up like a big kid and throw popcorn at me. When I tried to gain some he held the box at arm's length knowing I would try and get him back. I pick a piece from my hair and through it at him which he managed to catch in his mouth before munching it. A wide grin smeared across his features.

As usual the film was amazing and lived up to our expectations and we couldn't wait for the next one. On the walk out of the cinema, Rogan grabbed my hand and directed us towards the car.

"I so cannot wait for 5 to come out next year!" I squealed in excitement as we stand waiting for the lights to change so we could cross the busy road.

"I didn't expect it to end that way," Rogan told me his opinion, still not loosening his grip on my hand. I looked up at him and he flashed me a wicked smile. He forced my body to turn to face him. His dark brown eyes glazed down at my green ones and I watched his lips as he said, "Thank you for getting yourself into trouble to come and see it with me." Another beam caught onto his lips.

I glance away from his eyes and coped his expression with a tint of blush covering my cheeks. "My pleasure," I muttered feeling his hot eyes on me.

Looking up, which I tried not to do but couldn't help, I saw his eyes turning soft as his body pressed against mine pushing me slightly back. I balanced quickly before lifting up onto my tiptoes, gaining the same level. His beloved face became inches away from mine and I watched as his lips parted.

This is it. He's going to kiss me. My first kiss, it's going to finally happen. OH MY GOD! My stomach flipped with nerves. JEEZ!

And that desired tension disappeared away within seconds as he glanced away and hauled me across the road.


	7. Confrontation

**Chapter 7 - Confrontation**

* * *

Its dark, the moon is shining down on the dusky road as we drive back home to La Push. Rogan couldn't see the hidden sadness in my eyes as I kept my stare out of my own window, gazing up at the stars. Since the cinema we haven't spoken. The air has become awful and rather uncomfortable. I didn't want this, this moment to ruin our entire friendship. It's come clear we both care for each other and we obviously want more than just friends. It's so frustrating.

I stepped up the plate, I thought I'd do the decent thing and speak first, "If you drop yourself off first, I'll drive myself home."

"No it okay, I'll run from yours," he simply responded, no emotion what's so ever.

That was it. The only conversation we had. It sucked.

Heading through La Push I started to get twitchy as nerves of confrontation with my parents dawned on me. My parents are going to be pissed at me big time. I guess I only have myself to blame. My nails had now been destroyed, the black nail varnish had now gone and the tips of my nail had been destroyed as I nibbled them off. Jeez.

Arriving at home, I noticed the lights were on and the curtains in the living room began to twitch across. The nosy parkers. If I wasn't in so much trouble and in an uncomfortable atmosphere I would have laughed at them. But no, I remained silent. Shoving my belt away, I open the car door wide and haul my bag with me.

"Skye Hetta Black!" Mum's irritated tone stream with annoyance through the cool air where she stands with the rest of my family.

I gulped. Dad didn't appear too happy either as a cross expression grounded on his features. _Oh boy_.

"Where have you been?" She asked, "For your sake I hope it was somewhere good because you won't be leaving this house for a damn while missy!"

_She's very pissed at me_.

Before I mumbled my apology, Rogan, stepped around the car and spoke, "Sorry Miss Cullen."

I looked up in surprise at him. Wow, he's actually talking. Hallelujah!

"I take full responsibility," He explained, taking the blame. "I gave Skye no choice…"

_Don't say that you baboon, they won't let me see you again. _

He continued, "I didn't want to go camping with my family, I wanted to go to the cinema like we planned. So don't be angry with her, be angry at me."

"No!" I protest.

Finally I managed to capture his eye contact as he turned slightly, shaking his head at me to stop. "No," I said again, truthfully. I bite my lower lip and look down at my trainers as shame hit my face. "We're both to blame."

Dad fired his index finger in my direction, "You get in."

"Ha someone is in deep SHIT!" Chad laughed then instantly complained as Elliott hit the back of his head, "Quit it Elliott."

Dad overlooked what Chad had just said and continued, "And I suggest Rogan you go home, your Parents are extremely upset."

Looking over my shoulder, Rogan bobbed his head and went, never looking back as he ran into the nearest woods, transforming into his beautiful chocolate brown coat, which blended into the night's sky hard for me to see.

I stepped past my Mum and Dad who followed me with their careful gazes, through my Brothers who were bickering at one another then around my smug looking Sister. _Ugh_! _Go to hell!_ I wanted to scream out loud.

"You," Dad's harsh voice came down on my shoulders light thunder. "Sit down."

I didn't want to sit down. I wanted to just go to my room, curl up into a ball and try my best to go to sleep, not that there would be a fat chance of getting to sleep with all my thoughts bubbling around. Tossing my bag near the steps of the stairs, I obtain a seat on the couch, leaning forward holding my hands into a ball.

"Amber Chad, go up to bed please," Mum directed, immediately getting whinges back from them both. "I won't ask you again."

"Why can Elliott stay?" Amber grumbled.

"He's older"

With moans, they both stomped up the stairs. I could no longer stand the anxiety in my tummy, grabbing a cushion and holding it tightly to my stomach. I think Elliott felt my pain as he pressed a gentle hand on my back before climbing a few steps and taking a seat.

Mum and Dad soon gathered in front of me, a coffee table separating us all.

"Sorry," I said sincerely.

"You better be Skye, you've had your Mother in bits she doesn't need it right now."

"Because of Bump, I know. I'm sorry Mum. I didn't mean to worry you," I glanced over to Elliott and added, "Any of you."

Dad sighed. "You could have really hurt yourself climbing out of the window," his voice became suddenly softer on my ears.

I hang my head in shame, "I know."

"You've completely destroyed my flowers," Mum added in, her hands on her hips, making her look huge, like she's about to explode.

"Sorry Mum."  
Dad stepped around the table and crouched down to my level, obtaining my hands in his warm ones. "Your one of the most precious thing in our lives Skye, if something had happened to you, than we would have never forgiven ourselves."

A tear bumbled out and Dad drew me towards him in seconds, wrapping his giant arms around me to sooth my emotions.

Mum didn't help. "Your grounded for a month, no walking Molly with Rogan, no leaving the house unless it's for school. No phone. No car, Elliott will drive you to school." Mum short me a look as I looked up from Dad's shoulder, she definitely means business. "And no seeing Rogan, he's a bad influence!"

"Doubt he would want to see me ever again, anyway…" I muttered.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Mum questioned.

Dad captured my arms and pushed me away from his figure as his eyes glanced worriedly over me.

Elliott shoves himself away off the stairs, crossing the space with alertness. A heated voice boils, "If he's touched you I swear I'll kill him!"

"No, we just fell out," I lied, digging my head back into Dad's chest as the tears pour from my eyes.

Once everything had settled between us all, I handed Mum my phone and keys, slightly disappointed, I've lost everything to be able to communicate to the rest of the world. On an empty stomach, I went to my room and noted the new edition to my small room. A lock had now been put on my window, so I could no longer get out. So I'm locked in my room without an escape route. Say if there is a fire on the landing? I'm going to burn to death. Adults are absolutely hopeless creatures, they never thing ahead.

With my fairy lights glowing, I lie down on my single bed, staring up at the ceiling. There is nothing to do in this prison cell, nothing to at least occupy my mind at least. I couldn't help but focus on Rogan. Already I missed him. How stupid can a girl be? Though, he must like me, we were so close to kissing each other. Perhaps it's because who my Father is, he's scared of him and even my Brother. I would be if I was a guy going into their daughter and Sister's life. But Rogan has grown up with my family; he shouldn't be scared of them. I'm not scared of Seth and Wendy or Samson.

A tap caught my attention away from the dull ceiling onto my opening door. Elliott, held a finger to his mouth as he snuck in and gently closed the door behind him, trying to not make it bang. I'm sure the wind won't bang it, since my windows are stupidly LOCKED!

"I know Mum sent you up here without anything to eat, so I thought I'd sneak you up some cake." He held it behind his back before presenting the cake in front of me. Ooooh! Chocolate my favourite!

I push myself up and take a clasp on the waiting plate Elliott offers out as he obtains a seat next to my legs. "Best Bro in the world you are!" I grinned before stuffing my face with the delightfulness.

"I want a big present for my Birthday then," he stuck his tongue out playfully at me before ruffling my hair with his hand. Elliott smiled but it became short as his voice began to sound serious like my parents, "What happened between you and Rogan and cut out the bull crap, I want the truth?!"

After munching my cake, I admit, "We nearly kissed."

Elliott's eyes grew wider and I saw a hint of annoyance flooding in them.

I continued, staring down at my cake, "But we never kissed and now he's giving me the silent treatment."

"Do you like him? As in want to be with him in that way?"

I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my Brother of all people.

"Yes," I admit with a mumble. My secret is finally out in the open. It feels good to get something off my shoulders. "I want to know if he feels the same way but I can't now since Mum put the ban on me." I smiled weakly, "I really really like him, I always have. Now I've lost him…"

Elliott nodded his head as if he completely understood. "Only if you're okay with it, I'll have a talk to him. Get some information out of him when we go on patrol or something."

"You won't mention that I like him will you – that would make things ten times worse and embarrassing."  
"Keep your pants on!" Elliott laughed holding his hands up, not that he had even done anything wrong. "I promise I won't humiliate you, I'll just talk to him. Brother to a Brother."

I smiled and leaned over to hug him. "Best Brother in the world," I whisper into his ear.


	8. Brotherly Love

**Chapter 8 - Brotherly Love**

* * *

With my first day being grounded I managed to grab an extra lying which is unusual for me because I would be up at the crack of dawn to be over at Rogan's to take Mollymoo for a walk. But today I am not allowed or for the next month. Whoopee doo! I do hope his parents don't give him as much grief mine did to me. I wonder what he's doing now. I wonder when I will see him next. I can answer that, at school in our second class tomorrow. I hope it isn't awkward between us; I want him as a friend even if I can't have him as something more.

Once I got changed into a white printed tiger top and black leggings with square studs along the seam and pink fluffy bed socks, I adventured down stairs for breakfast.

Reaching the last couple of steps, I see Mum and Dad standing by the front door, Dad helping Mum put on her long coat, to keep her warm. They were going out. _Mmm…._

"Elliott is on babysitting duty," Mum told me after she glanced up, knowing exactly what was going on through my mind. "We're off to see Carlisle to have a scan of Bump. If I hear you or Chad has played up there will be major trouble young lady."

Leaning against the stairs, my attention gets suddenly caught by Elliott, who's sat at the dining table. "Mum I can handle them two, stop worrying," Elliott said munching on his cereal. "Plus Deano is coming around too, so an extra pair of ears will also help."

Mum nodded, now fully reassured before she turned towards the door.

"Behave," Dad warned me before holding the door open wide for Mum to step out.

The door banged shut as I walked over to the kitchen. I put the toaster on and the kettle. "Where's Chad and Amber?" I ask my Brother, curiously.

He finished his mouthful before stating, "Chads upstairs, Ambers over at the hub after she went hunting to annoy Alice. What are you doing today?"  
I scrunch up my face, "Dunno, there isn't much to do in this house." The toaster popped and my toast was ready. I spun around and spread some jam across it. "Might make some cakes and try and get into their good books…"

"That's a good idea, do you want a hand?" Elliott offered kindly as the kettle had brewed. I poured myself a cup of hot chocolate before taking my plate to join him.

"So instead of playing games with Deano, you want to help your baby Sister make some cakes? You're an odd one Elliott."  
He laughed. "Look who's talking," he says playfully, pointing towards my breakfast. "Who doesn't have butter on their toast?" He chucked, shaking his head. "Anyway, if I help you make them I get to eat some too. So it's a win win situation for me, Sis."

"Alright, but you can do the washing up…"

"As long as you do the drying..."

I hold my hand out across the table and he takes it before shaking. "Deal." We both agree.

Cake mixture got everywhere; the floor had been covered in a blanket of flour and coco powder, the sink had pots and pans filled to the brim, and we had managed to break the oven.

Our ears sprung to attention as we heard a car pulling up onto the gravelled drive. In sync we both muttered, "Shit" We are dead.

"Hide!" I declared, flapping my arms in the air above my head.

Elliott laughed at me as I hid behind the couch. I didn't want to be blamed for it all, like usual. Elliott put it on himself to greet them at the door. He crossed the area and unlocked the door. "Mum Dad," He greeted with a 'I am so sorry' tone. My guts automatically flipped and my hands started to shake with nerves. I am going to be in so much trouble when they see this mess. "I'm sorry this is all Skye's fault!"

"HEY!" I protest, squealing out into a screech. I peeked over the shoulder of the sofa and waited to see there maddened faces.

"Mate what the hell are you talking about?" Deano's confused voice entered the air.

Elliott looked over his shoulder at me with a 'sorry,' look before it twisted into a very smug look, throwing his head back in instant laugher.

What the hell Elliott?! Way to go to give a girl a heart attack! I stand up and fold my arms crossing back over to the kitchen. "So not funny!"

"To see that expression it was!" Elliott continued to laugh.

"Someone enlighten me?" A still confused Deano said entering the house whilst Elliott closes the door. He looks at the kitchen and paused in his tracks. He gasps, "Christ guys!" Deano looks across to Elliott before his dark eyes caught mine. "Did you let off a flour bomb or something?"

I laughed and returned my attention back onto the washing up.

"Something like that buddy," Elliott said. I heard him tap his friend on the shoulder before asking, "You any good with broken ovens?"

"You want me to spend my only free Sunday fixing your cooker, which you have broken?" Deano didn't sound too pleased at the idea, neither would I.

Elliot suggested, "Skye give it to him…"

I knew exactly what he meant. After wiping my hands on the dishcloth, I spun around on my fluffy socks. My green eyes glance across to Deano's and I flutter my eyes lashes, putting on my best, 'please help us' face with puppy eyes.

"Man your good." Deano started shrugging off his jacket and victory was mine.

"Aw cheers man!" Elliott patted Deano's back again, guiding him towards the cooker.

"You should never use your little Sister face to get your own way, Black."

"Stop whinging and get on with it." Elliott promised Deano, "I'll take next Sunday patrolling off your hands…"

"And a case of beers for the trouble…" Deano bargained, winking up at me as he leant down to the cooker.

"Fine whatever, will you hurry up and fix it before our parent's get back…" Elliott pleaded as he scooted me over, near to Deano, so he could start the washing up.

Glancing away from the oven for a moment and looking up at us, he responded, "I never rush a job mate, y'know that…"

"There is always a first, Cameron. Plus it's not for me it for her," Elliott nodded his head towards me. "If they see it like this they will mount it all on her and she's in enough trouble as it is…"

"Yeah I heard…" Deano said getting back to work. "Mate, I need some tools."

Elliott wipes his hands on a cloth before heading out of the front door, to get Dad's tools from the shed round the back of the garden.

"So what's your punishment Black?" Deano wondered, "Did Jake go hard on you?"  
I shake my head, "Mum was the hard one. She grounded for one month, I'm only allowed out of the house for school. No phone. No car. No nothing."

His eyes squinted together as he inhaled. "No fun, huh?" He nodded towards the oven, "Is that why you decided to break the this?"

Elliott came back and he dumped a big bag of tools near Deano's feet before joining me back at the sink.

We all worked together to get everything sorted. The sink with all the stuff we used to make the cakes had been cleaned and put away back in is original place. The floor was mopped apart from where the cooker was, which last thing we needed to be fixed. Chad snorted when he came down for something to eat. He said he was going to dob us in as soon as Mum and Dad walk through the door. Asshole. He isn't getting any cake.

Elliott's phone rang, he answered in immediately putting it to his ear. "What the –"He paused burning tension seeping through his body, "Sure – I'll be there…" He ended the call. "Deano stay here and guard Skye and Chad, a vampire's in the area," Elliott ordered.

"Elliott," I capture his attention as he gets to the beam, his hand grazing the wood as his brown eyes glance back at me. "Be careful."  
He nodded his head before I heard the door open then bang shut.

"Don't worry Skye; Elliott isn't stupid he knows what he's doing…" Deano assured me as he replaced the back on the cooker.

I know my Brother is careful and he can unquestionably bring a vampire's down but it still niggles in the back of my mind, just in case he gets hurt. Dad has told me in the past when he's been hurt because of the bad vampires or newborns. Say if it's a new born, Elliott hasn't faced one yet.

Deano must have sensed my fluster of concern. He stood up tall and stepped closer, holding me into a hug. His hand gently rubs my back up and down. "I promise Skye he will be fine… How about we start cooking you cakes? Then decorate them, if you got anything to do that…"

I nodded my head, "Sure, that will take my mind off it."

Removing his warm hold, Deano, shoves the cooker back against the wall with ease before switching it on, making it work. He opened the door and grabbed my tray of cakes and shoved them in before setting the door closed again.

Once they cooked after 20 minutes, we waited for them to cool down so we sat on the sofa and watched a movie together. Deano's phone rang and my guts hit the nerves instantly. Is Elliott okay? "Hello?" Deano answered. "Yup… Yup… Be there in a mo…" Deano pressed end on his phone before getting up. "Sorry Skye, have to go… Your Dad says stay here otherwise your dead meat got it?"

"Yes, is Elliott alright?" I wonder as Chad came back downstairs, dumping his plate in the sink.

"Yes yes…" Deano said, "Don't worry."

It didn't take long for an argument to brew between me and Chad. He decided he would turn the film off to watch some ridiculous show. I had climbed on him to reach up for the control he was trying his best not to let me have. "C'mon Chad, I was watching it first."

"No matter!" He spat, shoving his chest into to me with force, sending me crashing off the sofa, hitting the coffee table onto the floor with a thump.

I choked out after wincing, "YOU DICK!" I got up quickly and climbed back on him and reached up for the remote. I snatched it back and before I knew it we were tumbling over the arm of the couch and on the half wooden floor and carpet. I moved the controller in my touch trying to not let him get it. He crushed his hand around my neck, cutting my airflow off. Chocking, he managed to gain it back but I didn't let that stop me. I rolled us back over and I sat on top of him, locking his one hand down to the ground, whilst digging my nails in. He growled as I tried to gain the remote back. "Give it back, you ass!" I wailed out.

The door clicked open. "Skye off him now!" Mum's voice bellowed through the air. We stopped and we looked up at the front door. Mum is with Aunt Rachel.

"Yeah Skye, get off me!" Chad used her words against me. He pushed me off and with a little thump I landed besides him. Chad rolled himself off the floor and he switched the television over before gaining his seat on the sofa.

I get up off the floor and Mum's eyes stab through me. Aw crap! This is what I wanted to avoid earlier. "You up stairs now," My filed her order, "Don't even bother coming out of you room tonight!"

"But Mum, I have to decorate my cakes…"

"UPSTAIRS!"

I flinch before doing the walk of shame back to my room.

I heard Aunt Rach state, "Ness, that's was a little harsh…"

"She has to learn, Rachel."

For most of the afternoon, I sat by my bedroom door, trying to hear if Elliott is back or not. I heard footsteps but couldn't be sure which room they were heading too. 3 more Sundays and I'm free from this prison cell, maybe she will extend it now, seen as she sent me to my room.

I got up from my space and decided pace up and down by my window and next my bed. I need to exercise somehow. But it didn't help the time. Every second felt like a minute and every minute felt like an hour. Homework. That will pass the time. I got my bag and scrawled my maths, English and Art homework on the bed in front of me.

"Eeney meeney miney moe,  
Catch a tiger by the toe,  
If he hollers let him go,  
Eeney meeney miney moe, it is not you."

I sang the song again before the childhood rhythm chose maths, the worse subject ever! I debated to call a rematch but I couldn't be bothered to sing it again. I looked at the questions and they looked completely confusing. Okay, next. I got my English book, flicked to the page then I instantly closed it before setting on my sketchbook. That's where my talent lies.

I concentrated on my homework, which was to draw an object in our bedroom. I chose the photo frame which holds a picture of me and Rogan from when we were kids. At least it's passing the time away and it's something I love. Usually I would be out in the woods, climbing trees with Rogan and maybe taking Mollymoo for another walk. Gosh, how I miss the simple things in life.

Once the dark sky hit I knew Elliott should be home now. Unlocking my door, I slowly cross the landing and to his room, hoping no one would come up the stairs. I tap gently on the door before I hear him call out, "Yeah?" Thank my lucky stars he's home.

Opening the door, I peek around. I see him sprawled out on his single bed, watching his television, some car show. "Hey Skye," he whispered, he beckoned me to come and join him on the bed. I closed the wooden door and crept over the floor boards, knowing some are creaky. I get onto his bed and lie beside him, hugging him. "You don't need to worry over me…" He says patting his hand against my ponytail.

"I know… Do you mind if I stay and watch telly with you?"

"At your own will," He warned, just in case Mum or Dad captures me. I turned around to face the television letting his arm, go around me to protect me. "Why were you fighting with Chad for?" he wondered.

"Before he came down stairs I was watching a film with Deano and wen Deano left Chad though he would change it over so we were fighting."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Only my arm on the coffee table and my throat is sore from where Chad choked me."  
"He what?!"

"Doesn't matter now Elliott," I state. "Mum's made her choice on who to punish."

I feel him shake his head, "That's no fair Skye, I'll talk to her tomorrow…"

"Don't bother Elliott, it's a waste of time and breath to try and get through to them.." I continue, "Whatever they throw at me, I'll face it."

"You shouldn't have to…" He's arm pushed me closer, so my back was against the front of his body, hugging me. "No matter what Skye, I'm always on your side."

"I know…" I smile.

* * *

**Elliott's Point of View**

* * *

My little sister has it hard enough being a human and standing out from the rest of us. She doesn't need to be bullied by her own family, I won't allow it. She might put up a hard rock chick look but inside she's just a little girl needing love, care and affection. As a big Brother, I'll make sure she'll get it. I just wished Rogan would hurry up and imprints on her too, so she knows where she stands with him.

My door flew open. "Skye is miss-" Dad's voice thunders but eases of to a whisper. "Shh…" I put a finger to my mouth, letting my Sister sleep peacefully.

"She shouldn't be in here?" Dad whispered. "Your Mother will go mad if she found out…"

"I'll wake her up when I decide to go to bed…"

Dad nodded his head before shutting my door and returning to his check-up duty Mum sends him on.

Looking down at my sleeping Sister, I gently kiss her forehead. I'm not going to wake her. She will be no harm sleeping here. Pressing my head on the pillow, I lean over and flick the switch to shut the television off before going into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Little note: So what did you think so far and what would like to happen? Let me know. **


	9. Copying

**Chapter 9 – Copying.**

* * *

I must have dosed off last night whilst watching the television show with Elliott. It was nice to wake up beside's him until he tickled me to get me out of his bed so I would get ready for school. He didn't want me to make him late for school and I get that when he's trying out for captain of the basketball team.

My room is freezing cold when I return after sneaking across the landing, avoiding Mum at all cost. Apparently Dad knows that I went across to Elliott's bedroom as he thought I was missing. It's a wonder he didn't get me by the ear and drag me back to my own bedroom. Dad rules. Though I do hope he hasn't told Mum, which could mean big trouble.

I bind my purple blanket warm bed cover around me, keeping the coldness shut out as I resolve the problem of what to wear for the day. Maybe I should dress up a little, get Rogan's attention that way. But then I don't want to use skimpy clothing to get his attention, I want him to like me for me. For a change and the weather outside looks like it's going to brighten up, I choose a navy blue skater dress with a round neck and pleating detail from the waist down. Underneath I put very dark and thick tights on before putting on my black chunky boots, with a little brown heel. From my wardrobe, I grab a black jacket this time with studded detail on the shoulders, giving me a rocky edge to my outfit. Simple and me. In the mirror, I put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara before securing my thick hair up into its typical ponytail.

Downstairs Mum and Dad are up and about, Dad making breakfast whilst Mum sits at the table looking over a newspaper. Mum glances up and instantly frowns before returning back to her reading. Obviously she isn't very happy to see me. Ignoring her, I cross the room after dumping my bag and snatch a piece of Dad's toast and quickly bite it so he wouldn't take it back from me. I'm grateful it has no butter on it. Yay win.

"Hey!" Dad moaned, tapping my hand playfully. He sighed a little and reached over to put another piece in the toaster.

I chuckled before switching on the kettle.

Amber comes flying down the staircase in her dance happy style, like an Alice want to be. "Morning everyone," She beams gracefully until she clocks me, "Morning human."

I couldn't resist, "Morning Alice."

"Mum," Amber automatically whinges, "Will you tell her…"

"Amber honey, you've only got yourself to blame," Dad tell her.

I felt slightly smug and couldn't help but make a grin appear on my features as I make myself a hot chocolate. I grab the last chocolate cupcake I made yesterday with Elliott and took a seat across from Mum whilst Chad thunders down the stairs. "Did we manage to kick some vampire ass?" Chad asked Dad, grabbing a piece of toast from him.

"Chad will you not speak about our kind like that," Mum instantly complained.

"And will everyone stop pinching my breakfast!" Dad called out as Amber tried to do the same but wouldn't let her have a piece. Unlucky Sis, maybe next time. She sighed and put her own on.

To get in Mum's good books, Chad tells her complete bull, "I'm actually just speaking of the bead kind Mum. Not you, Sis or the rest of the Cullen's."

Dad took a seat between me and Mum as he placed her plate of toast in front of her. He announces, "We got the one down but the other one ran out, we're tightening up the protection detail, so Son I'll need you out tonight, even though you're not supposed to."

_**That's not fair.**_I thought to myself, trying to remain calm.

Mum shudders under the thought.

"Morning," Elliott enters the air. Before he could pass behind me to get his own breakfast, I smile up at him as he rubs the top of my head.

After breakfast, Dad handed us our lunch Money before Elliott drove me to school in his stylish black jeep.

"Stop that," He orders as we head towards Forks.

I was picking at my nails, making a repeating noise as nerves of seeing Rogan again starts to pump in. I enlighten, "Sorry I'm just nervous…"

Taking his eyes off the road for a short moment to look at me, he asks, "About what?" He returns his gaze onto the windy road and runs his hand through his dark hair.

"Seeing Rogan."

"Why?" He questioned.

I remind him, "We almost kissed Elliott and then there was that unbelievable awkwardness afterwards."

"Don't worry over that Sis," He assures me. "Just play it cool and play hard to get. Guys love it that way…"

"Are you telling me this because it's what you like or is that the actual truth?"

He laughs. "Both," He admits.

I went to my locker and my heart skipped a few beats as I notice Rogan at his locker, wearing casual jeans with a casual white top and a checker shirt over that. Play hard to get. Hard to get. How the hell do you play hard to get? Shit. This would be helpful if I had the experience of this flirting thing before. But I haven't. I've never got the chance because of just hanging around Rogan. I always thought it would just seem naturally to get together but life is much more harder in the adult world.

Oh crap! Sugar bum! Noodles! Mother duck!

Hard to get, I remind myself again. Placing in my earphones, I put on some music but making sure it's not too loud so I would be able to hear him. Pretending I haven't seen him, I unlock my lover and take a couple of books from my bag out to lighten the weight of it. With the barrier of my blue blocker door, I could only see his trainer's approach. A quick smile crosses my feature before I straighten them up again and become more natural. BELLY FLIP. Please don't be awkward with me Rogan. PLEASE!

From the corner of my eye I notice Rogan draw the barrier further away so he could clock his own look on me. "Morning Skye." He raises his hand up bawling his fingers to make a fist for me to punch back. Still pretending I haven't seen him, I left him hanging, capturing a face full of rejection as his eyes burned on me.

He questioned pressing a hand on my back, "Something wrong?"

Faking a fright reaction, I jump back, pressing my hand on my chest. His hands capture my waist so I couldn't fall over. "Steady," he warned.

I loosen my earphones from my ear and lied sneakily, "Oh Rogan you scared the living pants out of me!"

"Sorry," he lifted his hand up and this time I thumped his fist. I flash an, 'I missed you' smile before asking politely," Good Sunday without me?"

"Nah really," he shakes his head, glancing up and down at my outfit. Gaining the lock down on my eyes, he admitted, "Actually I'm glad to be back here, home sucks majorly without you."

"Tell me about it!" I agreed, sighing afterwards as I slam my locker shut.

"Dad tells me you got a whole month of being locked up, that much tougher than what I got…"

"What did your parents give you?" I wondered curiously.

He counted on his fingers, "One week of being grounded. Suspended from my duties. No consoles and babysitting when they want."

"That's not too bad," I tell him. "Mums taken my phone, car, I'm not allowed outside for fresh air."

"No car, do you need a ride cau-"

I stopped him from getting too excited, "My Brother has to take me. Mum banned me from seeing you too, says you're a bad influence..."

"Aw balls!" He hung his arms around my body, bringing me closer to his figure for a hug. Rogan's warmth grew immediately like a soothing bubble. His voice became a whisper in my ear, "Sorry I got you into shit. I'll get my Dad to speak to yours."

"Oi," Chads voice simmers in the atmosphere, "Get away from my sister." He stepped between us and pushed Rogan a little away from me. Since when did he get all protective? "She's not allowed to be anywhere near you," he spat. Chad turns around to face me and points his finger. "If I see you speaking with him again, I'm telling Mum and you're already in her bad books!"

I blare out, "Fuck you Chad!"

"SKYE BLACK!" A disappointed tone came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Coach Don. Oh crap! I rotate my body and see his angry glare on me. "Do you think that appropriate to speak like that young lady?"

"No Sir," I put my head down in shame. "I'm sorry…"

"If I catch you swearing again I'll send you to the principal's office," Coach Don warned.

Once he left Chad thundered out a laugh so I punched him hard in the shoulder. Buggering balls! I shook my hand as my right hand stings out. REMEMEBER SKYE- NEVER HIT A WEREWOLF, IT BLOODY HURTS!

Chad laughs. "Never learn…" He said smugly, shaking his head as he walks away.

Rogan waits for Chad to be out of sight before stepping the distance between us. "Let me have a look," his voice became soft, caring and thoughtful. I lift my hand up and he wraps my hand in his warm ones. It feels nice having skin on skin contact with him but the pain drives though making me less focused on Rogan. "You've possibly sprained it; I'd get Eddie to look at it."

"Later," I say, "We've got to get to class…"

Biology class went with a blur as we copied the notes from the board and second lesson had approached with Miss Harper and best bud Rogan. "Today class we're going to do book reports," Miss Harper told us. "Now, I'm going to write on the board how a book report should look like and how it should be structured, I don't want you to write down anything yet."

Miss Harper turned her back and faced the board, looking at her notes before writing. Across the room, I see some stupid boys getting their pens and shooting out rolled up pieces of paper at the girl's hair in front of them. Is that how a guy tries to impress a girl these days?

I shake my head. My eyes glance out of the window and notice the dull weather, typical Forks. I shouldn't have put this dress on today. Ugh!

"Skye?" Rogan caught my attention away.

I rotate my head in his direction. "Yep?" God he looks incredibly handsome today. I bite my lower lip to stop from pouncing on him right here and right now. Miss Harper wouldn't be too pleased.

"Your eyes are glowing…" He tells me before his eyes shifted down onto my hand.

Without realising, my hurting hand is holding a pen and writing rapidly. What the heck?! What the hell am I writing? I glance at the words and look up at the board. Shit! I'm copying the words as Miss Harper is about to just write on the bored. Crazy shit is happening. With a shocked expression I look at Rogan. "I don't even know how I'm doing this," I tell him. "I can't stop it either."

Also with a puzzled expression, Rogan whispers not wanting anyone to hear, "It has something to do with your eyes. There orange not green. "  
I dig into my bag to collect the mirror in the small pocket. Glancing in the reflective mirror, I don't see anything but my green eyes. My hand automatically stopped at the same time Miss Harper did.

"Right then," Miss Harper turned around. "This is how it should look. You need to start off with an introduction, title, information of when the book was published, the genre and a short brief. Your second paragraph is all about body."

"Mmm… A girl's sexy body, just what we need in this class!" The lad sitting on the next table beside us said, laughing and shoving his arm into the guy next to him, trying to be funny.

"Drew please go and wait outside," Miss Harper ordered, "I won't have you disturbing my lessons…"

Drew muttered something and dragged his chair along the floor before he walked out of the room.

"So," Miss Harper continued, "You need body next. This section you need to explain what the book is about." She stopped and rolled her eyes after she notices Drew at the door window, pulling faces and disturbing her lesson. "While I deal with Drew can everyone think about what book you're going to do please..." With an angry expression she marches out, meaning war. Poor Drew, he's dead meet

"You need to go and see Eddie; he might know what's happening…" Rogan said placing a hand over mine. "I'll come with you if you want…"

I shake my head. "No it's okay. I'm not allowed to be with you anyway and it will certainly get back to Mum…" I display a,' thank you' smile. "Mind me borrowing you phone to call him at break?"

"Of course, whatever you need."

Granddad Edward agreed to come over later once he's finished up at the hospital and after he's asked permission to cross the border from Dad and Sam. They always say yes as they don't bother with past laws with the Cullen's anymore because of us kids. But as old fashioned as Granddad is he still likes to keep it within the laws, just in case.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone…" I say to Rogan, passing him his device as he leans against his locker. "I owe you one…"

Rogan asks "Will you let me know what he thinks tomorrow?"

I bob my head in response. Say if there is something wrong with me. Ugh. Maybe it's my brain playing tricks on me, trying to be clever for once. Oh I don't know.

"Skye, can I talk to you about something?" Rogan asked, refusing to meet my gaze.  
"Sure, is something the matter?"

"It's about Saturday, when we um had that moment on the sidewalk…"

Ping of nerves zapped through my body. Damn and there was me thinking I could get away from this talk as I thought I'd escaped the awkwardness. Bloody Rogan and his overly confident attitude, why now? I'm not ready for this.

He attained my good hand as the bad one has swollen, which I'll have Granddad have a look at it later. Rogan looked at me with his dark eyes and my throat instantly dried. "We both have feelings for one another right?"

Shyly, I don't reply, not wanting to admit anything yet as I'm terrified of what he's going to say next.

"On Sunday when I couldn't be with you, I realised I missed you like crazy. I've been regretting not kissing you." His hands unlock from mine and gain a position against the arch of my back, stirring me forward towards his own physic.

His eyes blazed with care as he looked down at me. He urged his lips down gradually. Oh my god he's going to kiss me! Ah! A replica of a mini me is in my head squealing up and down like a little child at Christmas.

Our lips pressed together and then it was all over.

Chad had got him by the throat and shoved him against the locker.


	10. Boiling my blood

**Chapter 10 – Boiling my blood**

* * *

I slammed the front door behind me in Chads face; I'm so pissed off with him. How could he ruin everything and hit my best friend?! It was a small innocent kiss! No biggy. Okay it is big, I kissed Rogan, well actually Rogan kissed me but it didn't even last 3 seconds. Does that count as a first kiss? I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm going to burst with anger if I see Chad's fucking face again!

Mum and Aunt Rachel were sitting on the sofa whilst Dad and Grandpa Edward were chatting to one another in the kitchen. I didn't think Grandpa had arrived, is his car parked up? Crap I can't remember.

**Sorry Gramps about the language**, I said through my thoughts, not allowing myself to make eye contact. **I'm boiling!**

"You're going to have trouble on your hands Jacob…" I heard Edward caution Dad.

The door opened again and I knew who had opened it. "C'mon Sis don't be mad at me," Chad said jumping on my back, trying to make me give him a piggy back.

No way asshole! I bucked him off so he landed on the floor with a big bump. "JACKASS!" I explode with absolute fury.

Chad winced for a short moment before twisting his discomfort into laughter. Mum however didn't find it funny. "Skye Hetta Black!" She gasped in complete shock at my actions. "Get to your room young lady!"

I'm not taking this bullshit anymore. I whirled around to face my darling pregnant Mother and Aunt Rach before spitting back, "That's where I am bloody heading too…"

"Skye!" Dad's voice injected with extreme disappointment. "Don't speak to your Mother like that!"

"I might as well not speak to anyone at all!" I growled, snapping my head to face him. "I'd best be off dead!"

"Hurry the hell up and do it then!" Chad said where looking up at me from the floor after a moment of silence. I booted him in the ribs.

Mum violently screamed instantly as she stood up.

Dad went to move but I heard Granddad stop him, "She needs to do this…"

**YES I BLOOD WELL DO! **

Chad yanked on my leg, sending me onto the floor which I wasn't expecting, making me yell out once I hit the floor. I grabbed his shirt in a flash, not bothered about the pain from the thump. Tugging on the material hard I made it rip. "How could you do that to me?!" I yell out with anger, hitting him in the chest with bawled up fists. My hand already hurts from hitting before making my lashes a little weak.

"Jacob, do something!" Mum bellowed a cry.

Dad urged forwards but Granddad held him back.

"I HATE YOU CHAD!" I roared out, letting the steam pour out into my words. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE NICE FOR ONCE AND BE MY BROTHER, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HORRIBLE ALL THE TIME TO ME?!" Thanks to wearing my amazing my boots, I kicked him hard in the goolies.

Chad instantly cried out, "MOTHER OF MERCY!" He rolled himself into a ball and covered his family jewels as tears blared from his eyes.

"CHAD!" Mum cried out.

"Now you can share my fucking pain!" I choked out just before Dad managed to escape pass Granddads barrier, hauling me away from Chad before I do anymore damage.

"Get your hands off me!" I explode out, struggling in Dad's strong arms as Mum, Rach and Granddad check on Chad. I hope he's in pain. Real pain, like he causes me to have daily.

Dad's voice becomes a soft and calm whisper into my ear, "Calm down Button…"

Calm down? Bloody, calm down? He's joking right? Chad's ruined every chance for me having a happy life with Rogan. It's a wonder Rogan was even speaking to me after he got beaten up. At least I gave him some of his own medicine.

With hatred on her pale face, Mum glared at me before confusingly asked, "Where the hell is this all coming from?!"

Through gritted teeth, Chad explains, "She was talking to Rogan, kissing him; I had to stop him…"

"You didn't have to kick the living daylights out of him!" I bark back furiously, trying to push my way through Dad's hold to give him another kick in.

Granddad assisted Chad back up to his feet; Mum had her hands either side of his face immediately, telling him that everything is going to be fine and a load of bull crap. Granddad comes walking over into my direction where we stand by the fire place. He presses his hand against my face, an instant coldness shivered over my skin, completely shocking me. I really should be used to his temperature now.

"Jacob can I have a moment with her…"

I felt Dad's chest rise up and down, obtaining a breath before his strength and grip loosened around me. He stepped to the side and stepped between the both of us, just in case something kicked off again.

Under Granddad's golden eye I couldn't help shake with nerves.

"You need to tell your parents, your Brother's and Sister how you're really feeling Skye," Granddad Edward told me. He picked up my right hand and examines the damage from today's events. It had swollen even more with purple bruising appearing under the layer of skin.

"They won't listen to me, they never do…" I say with a much calmer and relax voice. I don't know how but Granddad seems to have this control over me, making me more relax and calm when I'm in a heated distress. It's like Jasper, he calms me in seconds, but I know Granddad doesn't have that cool skill.

"What has she done now?" Amber's bouncy voice enters the air as she strode along the side-lines beside's Elliott, who watched with amusement as he leans against the beam. Elliott filled her in and the irritation raged through her features as she darted her eyes onto me. She really does stick up for team Chad.

"Go on," Granddad encouraged in a small whisper. "Tell them."

I couldn't.

Mum came up to where Jacob stood and she held onto his hand. Granddad moved out of my way to we could talk and places a hand on my shoulder for support.

Mum's voice becomes scratchy, "I don't want you in this house, not until you grow up Skye. I don't want you part of this family."

_You treat me like a stranger anyway; I don't belong in this family, _I wanted to say.

Dad didn't like that, "Ness, don't say that. She's a part of our family no matter what."

She hit him with a 'don't you dare go against me,' scowl. "We can't handle her anymore Jake," She said softly, but I still heard but I'm sure she wanted me to hear it to wound me. But it didn't.

"You all need to look in the mirror." I find the courage to splutter out. I step closer, removing Granddad's connecting. Dad watch's me like a hawk just in case my temper spills out. "I might be different but at least I'm normal and not living a lie like all of you are." I took a moment to look at everyone escape my Grandfather and Rachel who weren't even involved. Apart from Elliott, I felt them glaring back at me. I continued, "Since I've been born, you never care about me; you've treat me like a stranger in my own home." Looking at both of my parents, I say, "You're more interested in Elliott, Chad and Amber, you don't give a flying fuck about me." I guide my eyes down onto Bump, "If that baby is born like me then I'm afraid to say it will have the same treatment I've been getting…"

Mum slapped me across my cheek, sending my head toward the direction of the stairs. That certainly riled her blood. _Good. _My cheek stung a bit but I didn't let it affect me in the way Amber wanted it to. She looked disappointed after I returned my gaze back onto my parents, not even a reaction flared out of me. I'm not giving them the satisfaction.

"I guess you all can't handle the truth," I continued, not fussed about what just happened. Granddad says I should do this so I'm trusting him on this one.

Dad put his arm between me and Mum trying to create a fence. He then added, "We've tried being equal with you Skye, but you're not helping us here…"

"Tried is the key word there Dad, you haven't _tried_ hard enough." I paused for a moment letting them register what I mean. "Physically you are letting these-" I point to Chad and Amber, "-Abuse me. They cover it up as if it's my fault because they know I'm weak and won't stick up for myself. Emotionally I'm drained to even keep up in this drama you call a family. You never trust me. You never help me. No wonder my grades are going down the pan."

"You are a rude, nasty girl," Mum said pointed her finger at me, meaning business. "I want you out of my house!"

With a mocking smile, I respond, "With pleasure."

At that second, I sauntered from them, picked up my school bag and strolled out of the house without looking back.

* * *

**Elliott Point Of View**

* * *

When the door had closed behind Skye, the room fell silent and Mum turned for support from Dad. He held her close and let her tears filter into the awkward air. I guess the truth just hit home. I'm so proud of my little Sister though. She finally stuck up for herself and I know that's a big deal for her. She's been needing to do that for a long while since forever. And she's completely right about everything. They don't actually care about her because she's human and that she doesn't have anything special about her. But to me she is special. She's my beautiful little Sister and I hate to see her hurt.

God, I'm so worried to where she's gone too. There is a vampire out on the loose; I hope he doesn't come back into the area. I want to go out after her but I think she needs to loosen off some steam and Mum doesn't look like she would want us to go after her.

Granddad Edward stepped passed my parents and stopped in front of me. His hand presses against my shoulder for a short moment. "Skye will be safe," he promised me. "She hasn't gone too far so I'll take her home with me."

"Thank you," I nodded my head. Keeping my voice at the same low volume he did I say, "I'll bring some of her stuff over for her later, when everything has settled down here."

Granddad Edward squeezed my shoulder gently before continuing his way out to find my Sister.

It's a good think she's going to be looked after by Granddad Edward. He knows exactly what to say to Skye as they have a strong bond between them. Maybe it's because they both have the same colour eyes, well when Granddad was human anyway.

I know truthfully that Mum and Dad will worry where she has gone too. But with the news of her not being too far away from home might help. I know they haven't looked after her as well as they possibly could have but they will still be concerned about her, in there only little way. Let's hope this break between her and our parents with help the entire family get back together. Hopefully Skye's words would have also made Chad and Amber realise how much they've hurt our Sister. I will give them some words later; maybe make them cry a little to make the message sink in. We shall see.

* * *

**Just a little note: What did you think? Also what would you like to happen next? ****Review and let me know. Thank you x**


	11. Home

**Chapter 11 – Home.**

* * *

**Skye's Point Of View**

* * *

I don't have a clue where I'm going to. Somewhere far away would be nice. I'm not bothered if it's a hot or cold as long as I'm far away from the mad house, I just don't care. It's kind of like a new adventure for me. Out in the big world. All by myself.

Maybe I should call around to Rogan's let him know that I've been freed from the horrors of my months groundings. The cold fresh air is actually quite nice to enjoy. Damn girl why did you wear a dress today?! It's cold.

"Skye," I catch my Granddad's accent echo through the woods behind me. Before I knew it, I was forced to stop walking. It felt like I had hit a sturdy barrier that you can't get passed but at least I didn't bump my nose on the material of this obstacle. I was in Granddad's arms with my face buried into his chest. I wish he would stop doing that, he's too quick for me to realise what has happened, then my head has to catch up. One day he will scare me from doing it and I'll have a heart attack.

Granddad laughs.

_**Not funny Granddad, I want to live my life before I die. **_

Ignoring my thoughts he tells me, "I'm so proud of you Skye…" With his icy lips, he kisses the top of my head where the first line of the hair starts.

The strong personality I have been displaying soon drowns and leaks into an emotional wreck, I so badly didn't want to lose my control.

Granddad Edward, rubbed my back in circular motions, "Let it all out…"

I guess, I can't be a strong cookie all the time.

"Cookie's aren't strong, they always crumble," Granddad muttered in my ear before smirking a laugh.

I snivelled before stumbling a chuckle out. Very clever Granddad. Very clever.

Unexpectedly, Granddad rotates round with quickness again, so now I'm facing his back but he still remained a grip on my good wrist.

Catching the sound of a twigs snapping in the distance, I wonder what's going on. Looking around Granddad's tall physic, I see someone charging towards us. But it's not just someone it's a blood thirty vampire, wanting someone to drink. I've never seen eyes like it before, not even my family had these sort of eyes. But that's because they don't feed off human blood, like this guy does. Damn I'm human. He wants my blood. Edward starts to speak a different language to this guy who seems to be standing in front of us, licking his lips, catching my eye and watching my every move carefully. Granddad pushed me aside before pointing towards his back pocket.

Sliding his phone out, I quickly type a message, being all fingers and thumbs with this top notch technology. Nothing but the best for my family huh? I type in the message: _Need help La Push woods NOW._

I press a touch screen button and let it send to Grandma Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Great Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. Not to my parents or family though, they wouldn't help anyway, not when they hear it's to do with me.

Weirdly enough, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Esme where right behind the devious vampire. Aunt Alice must have seen our future.

Granddad shuffled backwards whilst shoving me back with him. I snuck another peek at the vampire and he was stepping closer, Granddad clearly didn't want him anywhere closer.

Aunt Alice's voice enters the air capturing the vampire's attention, but I can understand the language she's using. Sucks to be dumb.

Granddad turns to face me again, but this time he blocks my view so I can't see what's happening. That sucks, I want to see what happens. But then do I really want to see a head being decapitated? My answer is no to that.

Once it was all over after a few wails, Granddad let me observe. But there wasn't anything special to look at, just a warm fire with a head and a body burning on it. Okay this might give me nightmares. I shiver as my brain remembers the image of the blood thirsty vampire wanting my blood.

"Come, let's get you home," Granddad says, rubbing my shoulder blades.

I state the truth, "I don't have a home."

"Edward?" Great Grandma Esme and Grandma Bella both question.

Granddad frowns at me as he pauses his gentle contact on my back.

_**It's true though.**_

"Your home is with us Skye," He assures whilst bending on his knee's to give me a piggy back ride home. I climb on his back, wrapping my arms tightly round his neck which doesn't affect him like it would for a human. I then tug my legs around his waist as he explains, "Skye has fallen out with Renesmee, she's going to be staying with us for a while…"

"Oh dear," Bella's voice airs.

* * *

**Elliott's Point Of View.**

* * *

"You two are the reason behind why our family has split into half!" I spat out to my Brother and Sister who I made sit on my bed, out of the eyes of our parents.

"Elliott it's not our fault, she's the one that blabbed off," Amber injected, pushing her hair behind her ears, making them stick out. I so badly wanted to laugh at her but I know that would just stir up more shit for our family.

Chad joined in, agreeing with Amber, "Yeah it's her fault."

I bawled my fists up as I could feel the tension rising, "Do you want to keep you nuts Bro?"

Quickly, Chad's eyes became filled with worry while he nods his head repeatedly.

_Thought that would shut you up! _"Then keep you gob shut from now on."

"God, lighten up Bro! We're only having a laugh," Amber shot in not fussed at all.

I got in Amber's miss perfect face, "Do you see Mum laughing? Do you see Skye laughing? Do you see me laughing?"

"No," She said weakly, not liking me entering her personal space.

"Then I guess it's not funny Amber."

Amber then raised her voice at me as I stepped back a little, "If you or anyone can't take a joke then there is something seriously wrong with you. Perhaps go to the doctor and get your heads examining…"

Again, I get into her weak spot and invade her personal space, "Bullying isn't a joke." Once her eyes widened with fright, I glance across to Chad who just nods in agreement with me, not wanting to be attacked in the blocks again. I'm glad Skye did that to him, he's probably going to respect her from now on.

"No we don't," Amber argues back.

I count on my fingers. "You call her names. Take her things. You push and shove her about at school. Lock her up in her room. Burn her hair. You hurt her. You turn the blame onto her when it's your fault. Ruin her school work. Ruin her chances of getting a relationship with Mum and Dad."

"Stop," Chad begged, his eyes watering slightly, clearly getting my message.

"You have ruined her life, just because she has no ability, no talents like either of you do. What will happen if Bump turns out to be the same as her, human? Will you do it to them?"

There was silence in the room. Amber was stuck what to say and both of them held their heads in shame.

"Bullying is no laughing matter."

My door creaked open and I saw Dad peeked around the corner. "Son, can I have a private word."

I nod my head, directing him into my room. "You two, shift and if I were you I would think of a way how you can apologise to Skye."

They got up with unpleasant faces and dragged themselves out of my room. Thank god I taught them a lesson; let's hope it will stick in their minds.

Dad told them just before they left, "Dinner's ready." Once the door was closed behind the brats, Dad immediately wondered, "What was all that about?"

"Teaching them a little lesson in manners," I told him.

"You didn't need to do that Son," Dad seemed slightly pissed. "I was going to have a word to settle them down."

"Don't worry it's done now."

"Anyway, I just had a phone call from your Grandma; there has been some trouble in the woods after Skye left."

Panic suddenly made me tense up.

"Don't worry." He caught my arm trying to reassure me. "Skye's fine thankfully. But there could have been a hell lot of trouble if your Grandfather wasn't there."

I shook my head nervously, "Don't tell me that vampire got through our defence unit."

"Sorry Son," Dad said patting me on the shoulder.

"Is Skye alright?"

"Yeah, Alice saw the future and managed to kick his ass. Edward didn't let her see anything; it would have scared her otherwise," Dad explained. "I thought maybe we could go and visit Skye later?"

* * *

**Skye's Point Of View**

* * *

The hub is bright and light and homely when we get in. I would have gone back home to with Edward but he doesn't want to risk my safety even though he would be there with Bella to watch over me. The hub already felt homely already. Esme got started on cooking my dinner, seen as I'm the only one that eats around here; she said she would cook me a delight of something Italian. I'm pretty sure I'll love it. Food is my downfall. Bella had disappeared outside; she needed to talk to my Dad seeing as Edward wouldn't tell her anything about what had happened and she was worried about Renesmee. Alice and Rose got on with creating a bedroom for me out of Granddad Edwards old room. I swear they took up black paint, which would be so cool. Emmett and Jasper both sat on the sofa together, Emmett watching a game and Jasper brushing over some old book from Carlisle library, which I don't know the name of.

As normal Granddad and I found ourselves up in his office so he could examine my poorly hand. There has never been a time when I come to the hub that I haven't needed some sort of treatment. I hate being so accident prone. Though I admit this one is my own fault. Sitting upon on Granddad's desk, I let my feet free from my boots and making them drop to the floor.

Granddad sighed and picked up my boots and put them neatly together.

I rolled my eyes.

Granddad sat down on his wheelie office chair and moved closer to inspect my hand. His golden eyes took in the purple bruising in and compared my bad hand with the good to measure how swollen it had become.

"For your information Skye," Edward glanced up from my hand. "Hitting werewolves are never a good thing when your human. Bella will tell you…"

"Grandma hit a werewolf?" I automatically presume, "Was it Dad?"

His featured pulled together to create a confused expression, "How did you guess that?" He ruffled my hair, "You're not a mini mind reader are you?"

"No!" I shake my head. **I could never be as talented as you, human remember. ** "Just a good guess and with them being best friends, I put two and two together," I clarify.

"Clever clogs," He ruffled my black thick hair.

I swat his hand away, "Get off!"

Edward laughed as he withdrew himself from his chair and into his grey metal cabinet.

"Granddad," I thought it would be the best time seen as we're alone. "Something weird happened today at school, that's why I phoned you…"  
He popped his head round the corner of the cabinet and his face became questioning like he wanted to know more immediately. Sliding off his desk I reached my handle on my bag and then unzipped it to find my English book.

Granddad came back and took his chair as he found some bandages to support my hand and wrist. I handed him my English book and told him, "Go to last page I wrote on."  
He found the page with ease before his eyes gave it a quick look over. "You wrote down how to write a book report…" He said with a lot of misunderstanding to his tone.

"Yes, but I didn't know I was doing it. I hand the pen in this hand," I lifted my damaged hand in the air. "- And I didn't realise I was writing it, I had all my attention on the other kids in the class. Even the teacher told us not to copy down. Weird thing was I was writing it down the same time as the teacher was."

He looked mystified as I took seat back onto his desk.

I continued, "Rogan witnessed it too. Apparently my eye changed colour again…"

"What colour?" He asked. The wheels on his hair scooted forward and he sat in front of me. Edward's hands came up and pulled slightly down on the delicate skin under my eyes to examine them.

"Orange."

"Same as before," he muttered to himself. "Leave it with me Skye; I'll have to do some research. I'm not quite sure why this is happening." Granddad closed the English book making the pages slap together. "I want to make a copy of this, just in case I need to look at it."

"Sure. Hey Gramps can we keep this between me and you? I don't want my parents to find out, nor Chad and Amber."  
Edward pressed his lips together creating a line whilst he thought for a second before nodding his head in agreement.

**Thanks.**

"Give me your hand," he then requested, holding his cold hand out.

I put my hand in his and feel the cold skin contact.

"I'll bandage this up for you for support. How are you doing with you rash and your ear infection?"

Sliding off the desk, I lift up my dress and slightly pull my tights down to show him the clear skin. "All gone," I announced proudly. "My ear hurts now and again but it's not bad as it was before."  
"Good."

Esme's Spaghetti alla Carrettiera was amazing and I asked her to make it again sometime soon, which of course she couldn't wait to get back into the kitchen to make again. I was glad to see Great Granddad Carlisle back from his duties at the hospital. I was secretly worried he wouldn't want me here but he actually thought it was nice idea to have some company here.

Granddad Edward thought we should have some bonding time over homework. Lucky me. After glancing over my English book earlier he got concerned about the amount of spellings I had made in my previous work and through we should do a spelling test. I feel like a child all over again, but unlike my childhood days I had no help then. I guess I should be grateful. We don't do spelling tests anymore in school and I kind of feel stupid but never mind. Whatever keeps Edward happy.

After he looked over my words, he started to explain how to sound out the words before writing them down on paper. As he told me this, I started doodling in the margin of my English book.

He stole the pen from my grip and said, "You need to concentrate Skye…"

"Sorry Gramps, it's all too much to take in. It's making my head spin," I motion my head round in a circle.

He muttered a small laugh. "Okay let's have a chat then."

"What about?" I say pushing my slanted body away from the dining room table and back into the overpriced chair.

He tells me, "Saturday when you disappeared."

"I could do without the earache Gramps…"

"I'm not going to shout and scream at you if that's what you're thinking."

**Good because I had that lecture off Mum already.**

"I'm not going to lecture you. I just wanted to know why you didn't tell anyone where you were off too and if anything happened with you and Rogan?"

I sighed. **I wrote a note and nothing happened. **

"So you didn't have physical interactions with him…"

"NO!" I protest. **This is so embarrassing! **I crossed my arms along my chest with an unhappy face instantly displayed.

"Good." I didn't know what he meant by that. Good for not having sex with Rogan or good for me to be embarrassed. "If anything does go on between you too, will you be careful?"

I nod my head, still not happy. "I'm not planning to sleep with him I'm happy as I am. But for your insecurities I promise to agree to your safety terms."

"Good." He shot again before he shimmered a laugh from his pale lips.

At that moment, I heard cars pull up on the driveway, the engines shutting down instantly. I curiously eye Granddad; he'll know who it is.

Please not Mum. Please not Mum.

"Jacob and Elliott," He announced. "They've come to see if you're okay and they've brought over some of your things…"

I pushed my chair out from under the table and head into the living room, Granddad was already steps ahead of me of course.

Grandpa Carlisle was at the door welcoming Dad and Elliott in. It didn't take them long to get up the stairs. Dad had a cheesy grin on his face which made me slightly relaxed. I felt a twinge of worry before just in case they came here to have a go at me. Elliott was the first to come towards me. He dropped some bag on the floor before picking me up and spinning me around.**Calm down Bro, I haven't been gone a day and your already missing me. **

Edward chuckled to himself.

I wrapped my legs around him as when he stopped spinning me he carried on holding me, not wanting to let go. In my ear, Elliott whispered the quotes to the words from 'the teddy bears picnic' song. "'If you go out in the woods today, you'd better not go alone. It's lovely out in the woods today, but safer to stay at home.'"

Hugging him tightly, I whisper into his own ear, "Promise I won't." I don't want to be caught up in that again, just in case I don't have my army following me.

Elliott gave me a squeeze and he set me back onto the floor. I turn slightly and Dad grabbed me and tugged me into his warm figure, burying my head into his chest. He strokes my hair while he apologises. "I'm so sorry, Button."

"I think we should give you all some privacy," Esme said steering everyone out of the room, leaving just me, Elliott and Dad to be alone.

Dad kissed my hair before continuing, "I never understood how you really felt. I wished you had told me sooner."

"She bottles everything up Dad," Elliott states, knowing me more than my actual Father does.

Dad held me tighter. "I promise everything is going to change now. I'm going to listen, trust and be that person you need to tell anything too. Elliott has had harsh words with Chad and Amber and I'm pretty sure they won't want to get in your way and hurt you… "

_That won't happen. _

"Not if chad wants to keep his nuts anyway," Elliott said, instantly making me laugh.

Dad used his finger to guide my chin up to look at him, "That's my girl."


	12. Later

**Chapter 12 – Later**

* * *

The airs is filled with delightful smells of breakfast. Pancakes and bacon, ready and waiting for me at the breakfast bar. Damn, I can get used to this luxury.

"Thank you Grandma," I say to Esme as she pours some cold orange juice into an empty glass for me. I shift into a seat and dig in immediately.

"You're welcome Skye, enjoy." She flashes me a bright smile but her pale skin doesn't allow her to show her true colour. I wish they didn't have to be pale vampires. I wish they would be human and show there radiance and natural glow instead of the light touch of blusher.

"What classes have you got today?" Esme makes conversation as she leans on the counter.

After I finish chewing on the crisp bacon, I answer, "Maths, English, Biology, Art, Netball and French."  
"Avoir une bonne leçon Skye françaises," Esme says but I don't have a clue what it means. She notices my quizzing look before answering, "I said, have a good French lesson Skye."

"Oh," I mumble looking down at my breakfast, "Thanks."

"Morning!" Grandpa Edward and Grandma Bella announce their arrival from the living room before entering the kitchen.

Grandma ruffles my hair and I frown at her. Damn woman, I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast. I take my attention away from the important meal and redo my hair back into its normal ponytail without any lumps or bumps. "How did you sleep?" Grandma wonders as she fiddles with the fresh flowers Esme has put out.

I have to admit, staying here is nothing compared to what it's like at home. It's warm, cosy and the breakfasts are so divine and mouth-watering. Chad would be kicking his boots if he knew what treatment I'm getting. I still can't believe my room. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie had revamped Granddad's old room and created a bedroom just for me and how I like it. The main wall is black and the other 2 is cream. But I have a wall with floor to ceiling windows which lets in the light and lets me see out into the woods. It's magnificent. They've have even created a little mosaic of pictures of all my friends and family, putting a picture of Mum and Dad in the centre. It's cute but I'd rather forget about Mum at the moment after yesterday's incident.

"The best sleep I've had for a while," I reply to Bella as I realise Granddad is examining my hand.

**Can't I just eat my breakfast please? **

"Sorry," Granddad says, smiling at my annoyance. "You're not doing netball today…"

"Can I have a sick note then?" I jab my fork into my pancakes and put small piece into my mouth

Granddad nods his head then within seconds he was out the door and back placing a note on the side.

**Quit being Mr Fast! **

"There…" He said before digging into his trouser pocket and placing lunch money on top of the note.

As much as I love my family, I'm glad to escape the unnatural world and be back to the real one. I haven't driven my car for what seems like forever, but it was only last Friday night making it four days. I love my car, I'm so glad Elliott brought it over for me. I wouldn't want to show up to school in one of Granddad's super cars. My music blared out as I drove to school, but I couldn't help listen to it, even though I did grab the attention of the locals. I just wanted to be somehow close to Rogan.

At the moment I seemed to be stuck in a whirlwind with him. Every time I get closer and closer there seems to be something in my way, either the traffic or my stupid Brother and I'll never forgive him. Today though, I'm going to make it happen, even if I have to lock him into the toilets to kiss him. I cross my fingers and hope it won't come to that.

At our meeting place at our lockers, Rogan is waiting for me. An ear to ear smile, beams onto his adorable face. But I can't discard my true feelings as I see his bruised eye that my idiot of a Brother caused him to have.

Unlike usual, Rogan doesn't bother doing the fist punch like every morning but instead he greets me with a kiss on my forehead with his velvet lips. Taking it very slow there Clearwater. Taking it slow.

I lift my hand to his eye and softly touched the damage. He winces a little. "Sorry," I immediately remove my contact, not wanting him to hurt because of me.

Rogan clamps his hands around my good one and I feel that warmth before he pulls me into his figure, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head. "I'm fine." He assures me. "It was a sissy punch compared to what I heard you did to Chad."

I couldn't help but smile and replaying the image in my head as I lean against Rogan. I closed my eyes and sighed happily, melted against him. This is where I want to be forever. In my best friends arms.

"What the hell was that?" He shot out, holding me instantly at arm's length.

Confused hit me because I don't have a clue what he is talking about. "What was what?" My teeth sink into my lower lip as I wait for him to speak.

But he doesn't for a moment and I end up observing his features. His dark eyes squint together before they develop with misunderstanding, just like my own. His lips open and close, taking in a short amount of air in before they making a solid baffled line. Rogan then runs a hand through his hair as he closes his eyes for a short time.

In a low voice, just for the two of us to hear, he tells me, "I swear you just showed me what happened with Chad, just like your Mum does."

"I was thinking of it," I admit. "But how could you see it?"

"I don't know Skye, I don't know." Rogan pulls me back into his chest and I smell the deep rich scent of the woodland. "Did you speak to Eddie?"

I nod, "Yeah Gramps is investigating into it, I'll tell him later about this…"

The second bell rings over our heads and I knew we had to part from each other for our first lesson but I didn't want to leave him. I just wanted to stay in his arms and be safe forever.

Rogan kissed my forehead again. _My lips are down here Rogan, not up there!_ With his index finger he lifts my chin up to make me look up at him. His thumb brushes over my face and his brown eyes meets mine. "Don't overthink it, okay? We will sort it out."

"Roggie can we skip today and get out of this place?" I blurt out.

He cocks his head side to side debating. "Later." _What is that meant to mean exactly? _"I'll catch you later beautiful…"

Rogan made me late.

I scratched my popcorn smelling sticker quickly before opening my locker door, keeping my route alive no matter what. I dump some books from my back and closed the locker. I ran fast down the corridor before bursting into my Maths class with Mr stinky Lawn.

"Miss Black you are late!" Mr Lawn barks instantly. _No, you don't say._

I pause by the door and see that my seat at the back has been stolen. Damn you, Greg Taylor! I glare at him as I say my apologise to the smelly teacher, "Sorry Sir!"

Greg laughed and held up both hands up.

"You're sitting at the front from now on, Miss Black," Mr Lawn points out.

_No, really, I never would have guessed Sir. _

"It's so I can keep a close eye on your work and help you when you need."

"Fantastic!" I say sarcastically, displaying a fake smile. I abandon my bag onto the floor near the leg of the table and take a seat next to Hayley, my arms crossing my chest. I hate you, Mr Lawn. You too, Greg Taylor.

All lesson I held my nose. Where is a peg when you need one? There is no way anyone can concentrate with this ghastly smell lingering around surly. Though saying that, Hayley is doing pretty well and is dashing through her questions with super human speed. She's probably used to the smell by now and probably can't even smell it anymore. Shame that I can't say the same about myself.

Mr Lawn reeks with a disgusting odour. Does he never wash? Surly his Wife can't stand this smell. I know I can't.

When the bell rings for the next lesson, I'm the first out of the door. Mr Lawn did give me a funny look but I don't care.

Outside the door, Rogan was leant against the opposite wall waiting for me. "What are you doing here?" He's never been let out of class early before.

"To walk my lady to her next class," Rogan said in a funny voice. Rogan held his arms out and I wrapped my bad arm through his and we started towards the English rooms. In my head, his words repeat, 'my lady.' What is that meant to mean exactly? I'll have to talk to him about this later.

Ruining my bubble, Rogan notices, "Not to be rude but you stink!"

_Thanks Rogan, you sure know how to compliment a girl or shell I say lady._ "Mr Stinky made me sit at the front of the class."

Rogan pulled a grim face.

Removing my contact away from him, not that I wanted to, I dig into my bag and spray loads of perfume around me to rid the dreaded smell. "Better?" I ask a choking Rogan.

He coughs a few times as I rewire our link, "Much. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," I flash a smile.

"Hurry up and sit down please," Miss Harper orders where she stands by her desk hands on her hips. "I want you to crack on with your book report with no interruptions." She shot Drew a look, "I do not want to see any fooling around Drew, otherwise you know what's going to happen!"

Thankfully, I had started and nearly completed mine last night with Granddads help after Dad and Elliott left. All I have to do now is write a conclusion.

"Miss," Tammy a girl sat at the front raised her hand. "Can we have some of that peaceful music on?"

Miss Harper thought about it for a moment and she rubbed her chin. _As if that's going to make your mind up Miss. _"Okay," She agreed with the chins help. "But if there is any fooling around," She pointed around the entire class, "Then I'm going to turn it off straight away."

Immediately I got diverted from my work but not because of the relaxing melodies filtering in the air but the soft smooth skin on Rogan's wrists. They dared to be touched. With my bad hand, I shuffle my arm nearer to his and let my pinkie brush along his moderately hot but delicate skin.

Rogan sniggered to himself, finding this very amusing. But I continue to sooth this skin. His fingers stop mine and curl around mine. "Such a distraction," he mutters noiselessly, not wanting to get into trouble with the teacher or the class for that matter.

"You should have bunked with me then…" I mumble.

"Later."

I shook my head at him. _Meaning please?_ I retain my hand back from his to let him get on with his book review. I twiddle the pen in my hands and start to doodle in the margin of my work book, trying to figure out what to write for my conclusion.

The bell rings.

Whilst we pack our bags up to go on our break, Miss Harper tells us, "This is due in on Thursday. If it's late you will face detention."

_Granddad don't let me get detention pleaseeeeeeee! _That's how I'm going to beg tonight once I'm at home. Home. The hub is not called home. It's called hub, get your facts right Skye Hetta Black. I would slap my hand but I don't want to risk of hurting it anymore.

"Are you ready?" Rogan asks as we head down the hallway, hand in hand.

"Ready for what?"

"To skip?"

Playfully, I tease, "Say if I don't want to now?"

"Well I would say to that, shame because I have something planned, seen as the weather is not too bad." He looks away and I can tell he's trying no hard not to laugh. "But I guess if the Lady wants to stay we shell-"

"Hell no. Let's go!"

I never skip school but with Rogan I would do it every day of the week, just to be with him.

Rogan wouldn't tell me where we were going but I knew we were heading out of town. We took his car seen as most people know my car when they see the blue paint and his is less conspicuous.

With the music of the 'Temper Temper' album streaming through his car, which he's loaning from me, he asks, "Did your Mum really kick you out?"

"Yep," I answer simply, rather forget about yesterday and just concentrate on our trip out.

"Badass Skye…" He responds, placing a hand on my knee, rubbing it gently in circles. Why didn't I wear a dress today? I could have felt the touch more better than in these jeans. But at least my body is responding, giving me a nervous butterfly feeling in my stomach. "Why did she kick you out? Or don't you want to talk about it?"

He knew me well. "Because she can't handle me," I replied, playing with my nails. "But I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Sure," Rogan glanced across at me before letting off a smile.

Rogan pulled over along the verge of the road before turning off his engine. We have come all this way to stop by a road? Surly not. He told me to empty my bag of my books because I will need it for something else. He got out of the car and opened my door. He helped me out before closing the door behind me and locking his vehicle.

"Now what superman?"

"Just close your eyes and no peeking otherwise I will fly you back, okay?"

As I let a laugh escape my lips, I cram my eyes shut instantly, not wanting to come all this way for nothing. I stand like a lemon and wait.

And wait.

"Jeez, why am I doing this on a road?" Rogan questions himself.

"You're not taking a pee or anything are you?"

"Shhh…"

"Fine…"

And I wait some more.

And some more after that.

All of a sudden, I feel thick hair brushing against my fingers. I didn't know if to open my eyes or not but I peek one open a little, just to see what I was touching.

I was surprise to see Rogan had shifted into his beautiful chocolate brown werewolf coat.

"So we've come all this way for you to show me your wolfy outfit?" I can't help but tease.

Rogan shook his large head side to side. He let his head bow down towards his clothes and rucksack, I instantly assume he wants me to carry his bag and put his clothes into mine.

I bend down and pick them up before I follow his next request to get onto his large back, with both bags secured on my shoulders. He lowers himself down so I could get on, which isn't an easy task for a lady. Taking hold of his thick rich fur, it suddenly comes to me that Rogan was naked right in front of me. Why didn't I look? In the distance, I hear a car and I know it's going to come around the corner soon. Rogan's ears twitch and he steps quickly towards the woods, not wanting us to be seen.

I cling on for dear life as he thunders through the woods. No human should go through this. We zigzag in and out of the trees, through gaps I didn't think were even impossible to fit through. My head goes light headed but I couldn't stop him.

Where is he taking me?


	13. Never Ending

**Chapter 13 - Never Ending**

* * *

The views were breath taking. Waves brushed along the flat sandy surface before delicately gliding back. I can't wait to feel the waters rush around my ankles and feel the coldness. I don't usually like the cold but the sea water is completely different. The seawater gushes against the scattered islands in the distance. Tall thin trees sway on the island and sway in the air side to side, looking incredibly beautiful. From this spot on the rocks I can see for miles. The cool breeze swishes across my face as I wait for Rogan to return. Birds capture my eye as they fly high in the sky in circles, attacking each other before flying off into the woods behind me.

I know who else is behind me. A naked Rogan. Grinning to myself, I let my thoughts run wild.

I wish I could sneak a look but I don't want to break my promise to him. I love him and I need to tell him at some point. But when is the right moment to tell him? Now? Tomorrow? The day after that? A week or two? A month? A year? When? Say if he doesn't imprint on me but find someone else who he imprints on? I don't want all that hope to be destroyed. I'll have to wait till he imprints to tell him I love him. There is no other right time.

I jump on the spot in fright. Unexpectedly warm hands swiftly cover my eyes, depriving me of the stunning world in front of me. I didn't notice the footsteps behind me; I must have been lost in my own little thoughts to even realise. I should have been listening then I wouldn't have freaked out in a squeal. "Guess who?" Rogan says loudly down my ear in a cheery tone.

Unable to stop myself, I tease him, "Ben Affleck?"

"Dream on…" he sputtered out, not impressed with my choice of actor. He has nothing on you Clearwater. Nothing on you.

I joked, "Believe me I will." _No actually I won't. I will be only dreaming of you._

Rogan discarded his delicate and much wanted touch away from my eyes. The world became brighter and my eyes slowly developed back to the daylight. I didn't want Rogan to lose his connection completely. He must have been thinking the same thing as his big hand rested against the side of my waist. I let a bright smile escape my lips feeling the comfort of his touch back where it belongs. I find myself leaning against him as we both take in the beautiful scenery displayed in front of us. The birds had returned and were flying across the coast.

Snatching a side glace, I catch his sharp jaw line then to his dark eyes which lead back down to his smug little grin. He must be pleased with himself. I know I certainly am. I still can't believe we are bunking off school to hang out with one another. Crap I'm going to be in so much trouble. Shit. Never mind at least I'm with Rogan.

Making conversation I wonder, "Where are we Roggie?" I sort of remember this place but where and when I'm not too sure. Maybe in a dream? No. I've been here before.

Rogan raised his eyebrow at me his face completely baffled. "You don't remember this place? Seriously Skye?" Now he's making me feel guilty. Should I be able to remember this place?

I shrug my shoulders unsure.

"It's the Makah Indian Reservation Skye," His tone sounds slightly disappointed in the fact I can't remember.

_I'm sorry._

I've been hiding this memory in my 'keep locked and never remember' box that's why I don't recall it.

Crossing my eyes back towards the view of the water, I let the light fluster of wind swipe against my face. With the memories unlocked it feels like a slap against my face. My voice becomes distant as I recap over the memories, "This is where Chad and Amber tried to kill me by drowning. They dunked me under the water-" I close my eyes and shudder as I rake through the lost memories. "They wouldn't let me up. I couldn't breathe." I rubbed my chest, "The pain here hurt…"

Rogan nestled his noses against my tied up hair. His warm breath tickled against my ear in a slow whisper, "The first time we I kiss you on the lips."

A discreet smile leaps across my lips. That was the moment I knew I had feelings for my best friend. He had managed to push them off and let me surface before dragging me back to the beach and gave me mouth to mouth. Mum and Dad was not impressed that my Brother and Sister did what they did. But as I am not special enough they automatically presume I had started whatever in the first place. So not true. They were out to get rid of me. I shiver slightly at the memory.

With my smart mouth I say, "That doesn't count. You were saving me…"

"Kiss of life counts as a kiss these days," He said proudly.

As I pressed my hand on top of his on my waist, I hinted, "I'd rather have a proper kiss."

"Are you hinting by any chance, Black?"

I blush and squash my face up as I say, "Might be."

Rogan stirs down and his eyes meet mine on the same level. His hands left my side and now his fingers gazed against the edge of my jaw. My breath is outrageously increasing as his lips are so close to mine. But they aren't touching. Not yet anyway. Hurry up Rogan. Kiss me already. Or should I? No he can. I don't know what I'm doing. Shit. I need lessons in kissing. Now they don't teach you that at school and I wish they did.

Slowly Rogan moved a tiny bit closer. Unexpectedly he grabs my sweaty palm and collects his bag. "C'mon we're gonna have a picnic."

Just like that my heart leaps out of my chest. What the hell? We were in the moment as well. Damn it. He's doing this on purpose. Douche ball. I can see the smug grin on his face as he hauls me down the rocks and onto the main beach alongside the woods. I'm glad I don't have to carry his bag anymore its way too heavy. It's like he's carrying a ton of bricks or something.

On the beach, I become extremely annoyed with Rogan. I can't believe he would torment me like that. We've been waiting for private time and he goes and ruins the moment. I stand arms crossing my body as he crouches to the ground and unpack his bag. No wonder it was extremely heavy, he pulls out a blanket, lots of food and cans of soda. Every now and then he glimpse up and his lips shine into a smile and I know I'm looking at him still a tad grumpy. But who wouldn't be. I've been dying to kiss him for ages and he just lets me down.

"This cake is really nice, slightly addictive," I grinned at Rogan as he lay back using his arm to prop up his head eating an apple. Cocking my head to the side, I take him in; he's certainly looking very sexy from this angle. Oh crap he's looking at me. Crap. Shyly I remove my gaze anywhere but him. I flush a red as I know he caught me red handed. I hope he doesn't mind but how can anyone resist him even with a black eye. I continue, "Is this from the cafeteria? I might have to stock up the Hubs cupboards." I shove the remainder of the cake into my mouth and brush my hands together letting the crumbs fall to the ground whilst I taste the rich flavours.

Peeking at him, I see Rogan twiddle his green apple around in his fingers as he responds, "I think so…"

"You seem to sound uncertain about that?"

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Okay so I had a little help, please don't hit me."

I laughed. "Well who ever helped you thank them for me?"

"Certainly will," He said with a smile on his charming features before taking a chunk out of his apple.

Before I could stop myself from asking, I blurted out, "What did you mean about 'my lady' when you waited for me?" My cheeks immediately flush with embarrassment. Crap. Why did I have to ask that?

Fascinated by my choice of question, Rogan moved in his place and sits up. Our eyes meet on the same level now. But I can't keep any eye contact with him, I'm too humiliated and rather not know the answer to my ridiculous out of this world question. Instead of looking at the handsome Rogan, I gaze out at the sea which pushes the slight wind over my face cooling the burning sensation down. The sun appears out from behind the clouds and shines down on the beach. I smile to myself.

Rogan apprehending my hand and burning heat gathered in my sweat palm. I like this wolfy feature. Maybe that's one of the reasons I like him because he can keep me warm.

"I was hoping you would be my girlfriend at some point," He tells me.

The little girl in my head is cheering and jumping up and down in excitement with her fluffy pom poms flying around the place.

_At some point?_ Don't you say it Skye Black. No. "At some point?" Damn you mouth if I had a needle and cotton I would stitch you up so you can't ask inappropriate questions.

"Yeah," Rogan says acting his normal cool self. "I think we should date for now, take everything slow. Step by step. Day by day. Y'know?"

"What will happen if you imprint? And not on me?" MOUTH, I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN BIG TROUBLE LATER ON TONIGHT! I can't believe I just asked that. What on earth is wrong with me?

"Um-" Rogan obviously doesn't know the answer to that question you absolute idiot.

"Sorry," I apologise, taking a brief look at him which got me staring as his teeth cling onto his bottom lip. "My mouth is full of surprising questions today."

Rogan laughed at me and I couldn't help but nudge my fist against his shoulder.

Rogan complained, "Hey!" But his features weren't saddened. In fact they seemed brighter. Overriding his lips became a grin and he extended his arm and pushed me slightly back.

_Cheek! _

I push him back and all of a sudden Rogan's arms come around me, forcing me onto of him as he lies back on the blanket.

Wow. This is the best place to be in his arms and certainly on top of him. In my chest, my heartbeat races over my head and my body cannot keep up. My breathing abruptly starts to unsettle and I find myself rapidly panting for air. Butterflies clench in my stomach and I begin to get very nervous in his touch.

The nice smell of the woods grows under my nose and I could sink into his scent all day long if I could. Hopefully one day I will get the chance to. Very slowly, I breathe in and take a long whiff of his natural fragrance. Jeez this is hot. He's hot. Boiling hot in fact.

I can't help but drown myself into his dark brown eyes as he gazes back into my green ones. His eyes dance and trace around my features and I presume he's inspecting them carefully. I feel my cheeks slightly glow under his surveillance. I too observe his body and his breathing too is becoming very irrational. His grip around my waist has gotten stronger which hasn't gone unnoticed. He wants me close and I want to be.

_Take the next step Skye. Go on. He likes you. You like him. Go for it. _

The little girl in my head is squealing with glee before doing a dance to get me to go for it.

Okay.

Man up Skye.

You can do this.

Yes I can.

Removing one hand from his chest, I graze the edge of my knuckles against the soft edge of his tan cheek. Rogan shuts his eyes and begins to breathe heavily.

_See he's enjoying it. _

Whilst he can't see, I lean in and place my lips against his, closing my own eyes. With slow gentle movements, I let my lips explore his and he too is being responsive to my kiss. Yes. Yes. Yes. I'm kissing Rogan Clearwater. Yes. I hear Rogan groan pleasantly and his touch around my waist tries draws me closer. Our lips collide together enthusiastically. The butterflies in my tummy seem to ease off and I feel a spark of want bursting through me. I want him. I need him. I love him.

Breaking the delightful mood, my phone rings.

But I don't want this to ever end. Not now. Not because of a stupid phone call. I bet it's someone wanting to have a go at me for skipping school. It is most likely my Mother, wanting to complain and whinge down my ear about how I disappoint her every second of every day.

Not letting the sound break through my first proper actual kiss, I continue letting my lips grace over Rogan's. If it is that important she or if it's someone else they will leave a message or call again.


	14. GAME OVER

**Chapter 14 - GAME OVER**

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View.**

* * *

Renesmee is really upset. She thinks she has lost her Daughter for good over yesterday's misunderstanding. I try to sooth her as much as I can but it does not stop her from crying. Jacob is here as well, trying to support her as best as he can. But my Daughter is still not listening.

Jacob rubs her back and says, "She will come around Renesmee…"

"She just needs some space away from everyone," I agree with him. Trying to help her the best I can, I stroke her bronze hair and continue speaking in a soft voice, "Skye is a very strong girl. She is just finding it difficult at the moment to fit in with the rest of us. She feels a failure, a waste of space…"

"She isn't a waste of space Daddy," my Daughter cries into my shoulders.

"Time is what she needs, Renesmee."

"Oh Daddy, I've lost my baby…" She isn't listening to me.

All of a sudden, I witness one of Alice's unwelcome visions and immediately hear something breaking before hearing Jaspers sudden panic. "ALICE!"

* * *

**Skye's Point Of View**

* * *

Rogan hold onto my waist securely before rolling the both of us over. Our kiss develops more passionately, caressing one another, searching each other for the first time ever. It becomes wilder as I sink my back against the blanket, crushing the food underneath me. There goes the cake. In the background my cell stops ringing and the quiet air restores. Finally. I can hear the beautiful sound of the waves rushing against the sand and the rapid heartbeats leaping from Rogan's warm chest.

Not a second has gone by and the ringer starts all over again. Can't anyone give us any bloody privacy? I'm enjoying this way too much. I really should have put my phone on silent. I can't be bothered to move now. Being under Rogan is to inviting as well. Does he really want to take this slow? Because I can go all the way if he's up for it too. But he can start that base off. He really shouldn't have this affect over me already. I've only announced that I love him and I already want to get into his pants. Jeez. Maybe it's because I keep thinking of him being naked behind me before.

Rogan removes his lips away from mine and I feel slightly unsatisfied with the ending result. Maybe I am being too gutsy for my own good. When I opened my eyes I see his mouth twitch as if he's going to say something but he couldn't resist another kiss on my lips. "Maybe you should answer it?"

"They will leave us alone when they get the message we're not answering…" I say, itching for him to kiss me again.

Rogan manages to shift his arm under me and pull me up into his lap so we can sit together. He has a smug grin on his face. Does that mean he's happy? Well I'm going to take it that way.

I can no longer resist his charm and can't be apart any longer. Slowly, but very eager inside, I lean in and kiss his lips again. Our kissing pattern restarts and I can hear us both moan and both needing more.

This time his phone interrupts us. Told you it's because we bunked. Our lips parted much to my disappointment and Rogan takes his phone from his pocket. "It's Jasper…" He said shocked.

"Why is Jasper calling you? He never calls you or me for that matter." I climb off Rogan's lap and reach out for my phone. Two miss calls one from Grandpa Edward and another from Uncle Jasper.

Before I could stop Rogan, he answered his phone with a questioning tone, "Jasper?"

I returned to Rogan's lap and he glances at me with complete confusion. "What's he saying?" I wonder in a whisper. Rogan silences me with his finger to his gorgeous very kissable lips. I then try and listen to the conversation but I can't quite catch what Jasper is saying.

"Okay. We will be there…" Rogan finally responded to my Uncle before ending the call.

"Well that was short and sweet," I said completely baffled.

"We need to go…" Rogan said shuffling me off him, hitting my ass on the hard floor. He then quickly started packing our picnic up.

With a whining voice I say, "But I don't want to go back to school. I want to stay here and continue our-"

His dark eyes cut me off instantly and I find I press my lips together. The colour of Rogan's eyes twist and I can see the complete worry, concern and anxiety shooting through him. He then manages to stumble out, "We aren't going back to school…" His mood has completely changed.

"Rogan," I touch his arm as he continues to pack up the stuff. "What's going on? You're freaking me out…"

Rogan said simply, "Everything will be explained when we get there..."

"Get where?" I wonder, really really confused.

The girl in my head with the pom poms is no longer dancing. She too is disappointed by this sudden eruption and is slumming it on the floor hugging her poms to her chest for comfort. She seems to have a good idea of what I want to do right now. But I want the best comfort food in the world. Ice cream, chocolate and a sad romantic movie.

After he had hurriedly packed up the stuff he shoved the bags on my shoulders and told me to walk ahead of him. He's changing into his wolfy figure again. But I don't want to go yet. I haven't even felt the rush of water through my toes yet. Maybe we can come back later?

_'Don't count of in,' _the girl in my head says sighing and letting her hair lift from her face to fall back down again.

Copying her lead, I sigh heavily and walk in the direction of where we came from before.

It didn't take long for Rogan to catch me up with his four legs. He had managed to stuff his clothes into his mouth so I took them out and put them into my bag before climbing on his big back.

It doesn't take long for Rogan to catch up with me with his extra two legs. He had somehow managed to stuff his clothes into his mouth and he looked completely stupid. I didn't laugh at him though I kept serious. Taking his clothes and stuff them in my bag ready for later. He must have realised I am pissed off with him as he nudges his soft fur against me. I put a smile on my face before climbing on the back of him holding on tight before he lurches forwards.

Back at his car he gets dressed and drives us back into Forks. The drive is silence and there is so much awkwardness in the air. He's not even giving me anything to go on so my brain is thinking of the worse. Has Charlie had another stroke again? Has Mum gone into labour? Has something wrong with Elliott, Chad or Amber? JUST TELL ME.

We arrive back on school turf and I automatically assumed we're going to get a bollocking for ditching school which we both knew we were going to get anyway. Rogan didn't turn off his engine when he parked close to my car. This confused me.

"I'll meet you over at the hub…" That's all I got from Rogan.

No goodbye and certainly no goodbye kiss.

I climbed out of his car and slammed his door with a loud bang. From that he should know I'm not happy with him keeping secrets from me. I unlock my car and get in. In the rear-view mirror, I see him back out from his car park space and speeding off and down the school driveway. Keen to know what's going on, I tuck my seatbelt in and back out from my own space and race after him.

Lots and lots of familiar cars are parked up on the driveway of the hub when I get there. I had to block most of them in which I'm sure will be a fun task later when they all decided to leave. Seen as I live here now and I need to get to the front of the cue. Dad's truck is here so are Sam's and Seth's. That can't be good news. My eyes follow the rest and I see Elliott's and Amber's cars here with Deano's, Dylan's and Rogan's.

I roll my shoulders before getting out of my car and weaving my way in and out of the cars and trucks before skipping up the steps to the open front door. Grandpa Edward is at the door waiting for me. He doesn't give me any little clue apart from, "Go on up…"

**Am I in trouble? **I ask him through my thoughts.The girl in my head shakes her head and says, 'Of course you are silly socks!'

Every inch of me is complied with nerves and worry with what this is all about. I step up the staircase and join the rest of my family and friends. This is the first time I have seen my Mother since the argument yesterday. Her face is stained with pinkness like she's being crying for a thousand years. When she looks up at me she watches me carefully before crumbling into another sob. This is all because I skipped school? Seriously. Dad stood behind the couch she sat on and rubbed her back as Grandma Bella try talking to her in a whisper I couldn't hear.

Glancing around the room, I see everyone here. This isn't because I bunked is it? I noticed that no one, not even Rogan is meeting my wondering eyes. Not even Carlisle or Esme. Not even my Brothers or Sister. They all remained quiet and their heads bowled down looking at the floor. Who died?

The girl in my head wants to get up and cheer around and make everyone happy. But I cannot do that. I'll look like a massive freak if I did that.

No one breaks the silence after what seems like a five minute silences when it's only been two. What's going on? "Don't tell me I've missed the joke already," I try to entertain myself but it isn't working on anyone. Even the cheerleader had to stop herself from laughing.

"Well this is so exciting guys but I think I'd rather be at school…" At least they talk to me. I spin around to walk out and actually go to school but Edward blocks my path.

He steps closer and shakes his head. He places a hand on my shoulder and spins me around to face everyone again. I'm grateful that I didn't take my jacket off otherwise I would be able to feel the chill. "Alice," Edward finally says through the awkward atmosphere, "I think it's time you explained to Skye what's going on…"

Alice appeared besides Jasper, she had managed to stand out of sight from me. I don't know how I could have missed her. She stepped closer and I really like what she's wearing. Today she's wearing a navy blazer, a casual white top, a few long necklaces and perfectly fitting jeans. I wonder if she will let me borrow that blazer. I'll ask her later once the seriousness has gone. Auntie Alice steps closer letting her high heel shoes make the only noise in the room.

Quickly I peek at everyone. Nobody looks up. Seen as they are all boring, I focused my complete attention on her. Her eye lashes flicker as if she's trying to remember something important. She rested her eyes for a moment before the golden eyes look up slowly at me. He mouth twitches and before I know it her words hit me. "Skye your life is in danger…"

What?

My Brother Elliott steps from the side-lines and walks over to me; I can hear the tap of his shoes getting closer. He picks up my hand and the burst of warmth soothes me. He leans his head against my shoulder and I can feel his hurt running through his body like a vibration.

I let a moment pass by before glancing back up at Alice. "How I question. She cannot just leave me on that damn cliff hanger. Not now. I need to know the truth.

Alice starts to explain, "The Volturi is coming to visit," she looks over her shoulder before saying, "Renesmee…" My heart beats anxiously, getting loud and loud, almost filling the rooms making the silence disappear. "There not expecting to see you as you are." She pauses for a moment and glances over at Chad and Amber who are surprisingly silent. She returned her look back onto me before admitting, "They will kill you…"

Whoa! This is some news. I certainly was not expecting her to say that. Bloody hell. Mother Mary. Jesus Christ. They're going to kill me. Trying to get the atmosphere to change from all this sadness I joke, "I guess this is 'game over 'for me." When I said 'game over' I made sure it sounded like it does on the arcade games once you die or run out of time. I find myself laughing to myself but nobody else is enjoys my amusement, not even Rogan. I should be the sad one here not you guys.

"Over our dead bodies," Uncle Emmett's voice enters and she edges from the line he stands in next to Rosalie.

In a small delicate whisper, Elliott says, "I'll protect you the best I can… even If it means taking my own life."

I don't want him risking his life for mine. No way.

"We have to fight to protect her," Grandma Bella adds in taking everyone by surprise. "Round up all our friends like we did last time…"

"Bella," Great Grandpa Carlisle said calmly. "We've asked too much of them already. We cannot ask them for this too."

I look around the room at ever one, avoiding my Mother, Chad and Amber's eyes before saying, "Guys it's okay," I inject before an argument brews. I look down at the floor in front of me, seeing Alice's heels. "No one will fight for me. Whatever happens is my destiny. It's what meant to be."


	15. Facing the fact

**Chapter 15 - Facing the fact**

* * *

Yes – I am putting on an act.

Yes – I realise that now.

Yes – the girl inside my head is crying her heart out.

Yes – I am not visibly showing it.

But really inside I feel like a rusty old car waiting to be crushing into a tiny weeny cube. Everything has come crashing down and there is no way to fix it. I can't run away because that leaves my family and friends in danger and possibly lead to death. I cannot put them through that. The only option I have is to stay here and fact the consequences of being a human and knowing the vampire whereabouts.

"So," I say in a cheery but fakest voice ever, "How long have I got left to put up with you all?"

That earned me a couple of stunned faces from practically everyone. Making the palest of vampires paler and I reckon I choked up some of the werewolves up as well because they all seemed to hush down.

"This isn't some joke Skye," Mum sobbed from the couch where Dad rubbed her arm to sooth her sudden sorrow. "This is serious."

_Who cares? Seriously. _

Grandpa pressed a hand on my shoulder, "They all do Skye," He answers my thought in a cold whisper in my ear. "They wouldn't be here if they didn't."

I whip around and face him, "You really think they all care about me?"

* * *

**Edwards Point Of View**

* * *

Her green eyes glared up at me as if I am talking a load of rubbish, which I am not. I can see she has lost hope; her thoughts don't need to tell me that. _Are you stupid Granddad?_ Skye asks through her thought while shaking her head, letting her ponytail shakes side to side. I'm not going to respond. I watch as she steps back slowly, passing Alice and entering the middle of the room. She doesn't even look but raises her hand and points in Amber's direction. "Amber doesn't give a shit!"

"SKYE!" Jacob and Renesmee say at the same time, both with shocked tones.

"Shut the hell up!" She snaps back at them, which is very unlike Skye. She then retuned her attention back onto Amber, who didn't want to actually get caught up in this. "She is actually glad I'm dead meat." She then points to Chad, "So is he." I can see her going over the edge on this. But this is the outburst she need to be able to deal with what's might happen. I won't let it happen even if it means letting them take my own life which I know Bella and Renesmee won't be happy, but this is my Grandchild, I do anything for her.

Skye steps sideways closing the distance between herself and the wolf pack. She points her thumbs towards them. "There only here because they need to protect their land from the vampires and not me." Skye does have a point there. They have no other need to be here but to discuss how to protect their people. But Jacob will make sure that we have some of them on our side to defend his Daughter.

Skye storms into the centre of the room again, her eyes not leaving me. She points in the direction of Renesmee. "She is only crying like a baby because she is sorry for what she has put me through. But now it's too late to make things up because I'm going to be dead." She smiles smugly, still remaining my eye contact. "I'm right aren't I?"

I couldn't answer her. But she is right. Renesmee wants to make it up now knowing of her Daughters future.

"I take your sudden silence as a yes then," She snaps out at me. "It's best if I'm dead," She said glancing around the room at everyone's faces. "So," Skye finally settled onto Alice. "Let me ask you again Alice, when?"

"A month…" Alice said weakly which is very unlike her. "I'm keeping an eye on them, making sure they don't decide to come sooner than planned."

"Sooner the bloody better!" Skye responds before storming across the area and up the staircase to her bedroom.

The room became silenced by what has just happened. Thoughts buzzed around frantically.

Jacob – _I need to get this family back as one. _ He looks down at Renesmee, kissing the top of her head before glancing across the room to Chad and Amber and then onto Elliott.

Emmet _– She's going to be hell of a little fighter._

Esme _– Poor child, I'll bake her some comfort food. Maybe cakes. She likes cakes. Chocolate ones. _

Renesmee_ – My Daughter hates me. I hate me. I won't be able to make this right. She'll die hating me. _ I watch Renesmee shiver at the thought.

Carlisle – _Making Aro see sense that she won't tell anyone will be much harder this time around._

Rogan – _No one else is going to check on her. She needs me with her._

Skye – _Stupid family think they can make it up to me. Too late now! Ugh! I hate them. All of them!_

_Deano – If she wants me to protect her, I will. _

Rogan steps out of the line and crosses the room, everyone watches him. He starts to get closer to the stairs and I plant a hand on his shoulder which pauses him to the spot.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I tell him.

_What?_

"Skye is getting changed up there."

* * *

**Skye Point Of View**

* * *

The wind breathes over my face as I sit outside along one of the cliffs in La Push, watching the rush of water hitting against it. The smell of salt water is somewhat helping and the peacefulness is too. It's my only escape at the moment. I slipped out of the Hub as everyone is discussing how to stop the Volturi from shredding me apart. They really didn't listen to when I said it's my destiny. But really I am grateful that they are trying to help me. I want to live more than anything in the world. I'm not ready to die yet. There are so many things I want to do.

I write them down with my scruffy hand writing on a piece of paper, so I can check them off.

- Read a book

- Do something stupid and dangerous.

- Eat so much I can't even stand up.

- Try alcohol.

- Go to a cool party and dance like there is no tomorrow.

- Travel somewhere different and explore.

- SEX! ( Going to die a virgin – not cool )

- Go swimming with dolphins.

- Camp in the middle of the woods.

- Work in Great Grandpa office and pretend I'm a cop.

- Go to a concert.

- Go to prom. ( I'll be dead by then tho)

"Hey," Rogan's familiar voice makes me jump in sudden shock. I quickly, fold the paper and stuff it into my short pockets as he takes the spot next to me. "Watcha got there?" He asked not missing anything.

Crap. "Nothing."

"Skye?" he said with a tone wanting me to share my little secret.

I shrug my shoulders and look out to the sea, not wanting to share eye contact with him. I shyly say, "It's just my bucket list…"

Rogan wrapped his warm but very welcoming arm around my lower back pulling me closer into his form. "You don't need one of those," he said with such a soft tone. "I'm not going to let them hurt you…"

"I do…" I whispered back in the same soft tone Rogan used. I kept my eyes on the rushing water and felt the un-wanting tears straining on the edge, ready to fall. It didn't take the long to rush out of my eye and down my cheek. "If you haven't noticed there is no way out. I'm going to die Rogan and I don't want them to hurt you. You must be safe."

I quickly side glanced at him, seeing his features pull up into a frown.

The girl in my head is still crying she hasn't stop since Alice told me what was going on. She holds a clean tissue in her hand and waves it above her head like a flag. She holds it out for me to take. But she's in my head and I can't take the tissue even if I wanted to.

Rogan captures me off guard again and with his free hand he tilts my head to the side, forcing me to look at him. "Please don't cry Skye…" his velvet tone remained. His lips graced over the descending tears, removing them away. He withdrew his head back and did the same on the other side. "You're too beautiful to let our tears Skye…"

Instantly my cheeks flare a red. I shake my head disagreeing with that statement.

His lips press against mine and I suddenly feel that electric energy zooming through me again. The passion is certainly there just like before. I wish I could have this forever and never let it go. But there seriously is a fat chance of that ever happening. Rogan pulls back and I gaze back into his wide dark eyes. I couldn't help but snatch one more kiss from him.

"Show me…"

Confused by that I asked, "Show you what?"

Rogan smiled and rolled his eyes as if I am an idiot. "The bucket list you doughnut…"

"Oh doughnuts, that's another thing to add to my list…"

"Show me," he pestered again.

"Hell no!"

All of a sudden, he drives me towards the ground and climbs over me. "Then I'll have to get it myself." He leans down and pecks my lips before letting his hands dig into my short pockets. To try and prevent him from getting them, I try to wriggle out from under him but he is much stronger than me. Of course he manages to get hold of my list. I stop my movements knowing it's practically impossible to get them back. "What have we here?" I witness his eyes flick side to side as he takes in everything.

"Something stupid and dangerous, has already been done. You went in the woods when a vampire was going to kill you…"

"That doesn't count."  
"Eat too much, well we can do this with doughnuts if you like?"  
"You want to help me achieve my list…"

"If this is what you want to do Skye then I will do it with you…" His eyes go back to the list and he continues, "Alcohol very stupid and we're underage but I think seen as circumstances I think we can steal a few cans from the fridge."

I nod my head agreeing to it seen as I don't have any other plan but to stay around Charlie's and doing the same.

"Cool party and dance like there is no tomorrow." His eyes flick down onto me and he continued saying, "Well there will be tomorrow because there is a party on Friday night at Duncan Price's house. But I'm not sure my dancing is u to scratch…"

"Doesn't matter about your dancing, as long as your there with me…" I beam a smile u at him.

He replies with the same smile before glancing back at my to do list. His eyes edge off the paper and his lips curls up into another smile. "Now, I can do this one…" he said slightly smugly. "…That's if you're comfortable with it…"

"Which on are you talking about?"

"The 'going to die a virgin – not cool' one."

_Double crap! _Again my cheeks flush bright red and I instantly cover my face, not wanting him to see my embarrassment.

"Don't hide away from me," He said peeling my fingers away. "This is serious…" He pinned my hands above my head with one hand. With the other free one he stuffs my bucket list into his jacket pocket before awkwardly shrugging the garment off. Rogan then replaced his other hand on my wrist and leant over me, pecking the end of my nose.

The short caress burns through me in a good way, making me terrible with sudden nerves. "You would do that for me?" I ask curiously.

Rogan kisses my lips before answering, "You're my girlfriend of course I would if it's what you want." He restores our lips as one again and we kiss with sweet delicate movements.

I can't believe he just called me his girlfriend! The girl in my head is screaming, 'WAH!' and tossing the box of tissues behind her. "It's what I want," the words exit softly from my mouth, disrupting our kissing.

Rogan's eyes twists with desire and I can tell we are both ready. We haven't got time to lose, have we? "If you want to stop, you must tell me?"

I nod my head and at the same time mumble, "Okay."

Eager as always, Rogan crushes his lips with mine and his hands travel along my body. His warm lips pecked along my jaw and the butterflies automatically zoomed to their natural place in my stomach. My lips twitch wanting his back on mine but he edges his way onto my neck giving me false hope. Each peck is full of enjoyment thought that makes my stomach clench every time he touches me and I know I want him.

With eagerness Rogan splits my shirt in half, exposing my naked skin. His fingers investigate every inch of my body softly. His warm big hands felt amazingly as they touched gently over my skin. The sensation is out of his world and never thought I would get this far with Rogan. I tug at the hem of his t-shirt and make him pull it off so our bodies touch one another's with skin on skin contact. We became a complete mess as we untangled our bottoms half's off, his jeans and my short.

Our breathing became ragged and out of line as we rushed to be together again. Finally undressed, I realised this is actually going to happen. We're going to be together as one, just what I always wanted. Everything over the last couple of weeks has slipped out of my mind and I remain focused on Rogan and what is happening here and now. Nothing else matters at this moment but us. His keenness is showed through his hands; cupping each of my breasts and making my body become lit by a burning sensation.

"Are you sure?" he asks again, making sure I'm still comfortable, which I am.

"Yes."


	16. It's a dog's life

**Different**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - It's a dog's life**

Love is a four letter word that is so small but has such a big meaning behind it. Love can be difficult, easy, passionate and an emotional rollercoaster. Right now, I am on that rollercoaster that keeps going up and down and not stopping. I desperately want to get off it but I'm stopped by the safety belt that won't allow me to escape. One minute I am lost in a world with Rogan, exploring each other like never before and the next I'm lying back with him thinking how I never want this to end but knowing it soon will.

As the thoughts drift through my mind, my grip gets tighter on Rogan, needing him closer.

"Baby," Rogan captures my attention, making me lift my head up to look at his handsome face. "Can't Breathe."

"Shit sorry…" I say loosening grip and laying my hand flat on top of his naked chest before nestling my head against his left shoulder. I could stay in his arms all day. I feel safe and secure in his warm blanket he is providing. For some reason after having sex with Rogan it feels like I know him more than I ever did before. It wasn't what I had expected. Nothing I should have feared about. It was slow, romantic and beautiful. But it all had to come to an end.

Rogan cocked his head up and then he slammed back down as he sighed deeply. "Christ," He said not very happy. _Have I done something wrong?_ "Can't they just leave me alone?!"

I leant up slightly too look at the distressed face he displayed with his eyes closed. Before I knew what was happening, Rogan rolled until he was on top of me. He smiled down at me and then pecked my lips once. "Much as I would like to spend the rest of the day with you Miss Black, I have to go and do my duties."

"I thought you weren't allowed to do your rounds?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow at him suspiciously .

"I'm not meant to be… but I guess they want me to now because of the Volt-" he stopped himself from saying it and then contained, "I mean the pale rat bags coming!"

I giggled. Good name. Pale rat bags.

"I love that laugh," Rogan said, his curled up fingers grazing along the edge of my cheek as his dark eyes watch over me.

We both then hear the sound of the werewolves. They were getting closer and we are naked. The fear crept into both of our minds at the same time. Rogan leant down and kissed me on the lips. I could taste the fear on his rushed lips and he probably could sense the same from me. He quickly pushed his naked figure from me and he glanced down, his eyes skimming over my body. He grinned before cheekily biting his lower lip and then winking at me. I completely burst into a red face, completely embarrassed, even though I shouldn't. Then I hear the call again and I start getting anxious and wondering what my Dad might do if he sees us naked like this.

"Don't," I simply say and then tapped my hand against my head, hoping he would get the message.

"Sure baby. Will you be alright getting home? Cuz' I can give you a lift."  
"No you push off; Dad will only moan if you're not there sooner…"

"Okay. Now I would say close your eyes but," he gestures to his fine muscular body, "You seemed to have seen it."

I grabbed some item of clothing that happened to be my underwear and threw it at him. "Get out of here!"

He catches my underwear with ease and the fabric crumples in his grip. "Nice," he said boyishly before tossing them back at me. "Think you might need them." He winked at me again and then he pounced forwards and shaped shifted into his wolf form in a blink of an eye.

He bowed his fluffy head down to where I sat and nudged his head against mine before licking my cheek. _Nice and slimy, thanks_. And then he picked up his clothes with his mouth and just disappeared by pounding his paws along the grass and thundering into the woods behind me.

I sat alone on my own, feeling every single emotion, including love, lust and desire.

After replacing my panties and tights on, I slip on my shorts and start redoing the golden coloured buttons. I fiddled with the metal fastener and began to struggle unlike normal. I become aware of the rapid change of colour in my left hand. The normal tanned colour of my skin is turning somewhat darker than its original colour. A dark brown. Staring at it for a long moment I realise it's starting to change shape. "What the?!" The dark brown colour turns thicker and hairier as it presents all over my deforming hand and arm. Shit. My fingers are gradually getting smaller and smaller until they are no longer fingers anymore. I examine the shape of my hand and realise I am turning to a werewolf. But I'm not really because the rest of my body is normal and nothing else has changed only my left arm. _Crap! Shit! Poo! _ "What do I do?" Granddad. The girl in my head is freaking out majorly and is hiding behind the sofa not wanting to look. She keeps shouting out to me, calling me a weird freak and to stay away from her otherwise she will get her cross out. I wish I could talk to her and explain that it's a myth and it's used on vampires not werewolves.

Awkwardly I shifted my bra and top back on hoping I don't look like too much of a state. I don't need the questioning about what I've been up to. I hold my hand or paw or whatever is happening to me close to my chest and run as fast as I can in the direction of the woods, leaving my shoes behind. Whatever might be happening to me Granddad will be able to sort and figure it out.

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

* * *

Bella, my Mother paced backwards and forwards in the living room as she phones our closes friends. She ends one call shortly and shakes her head and then quickly continues with the next one.

"Give it up Grandma," My Daughter Amber told her. "She's going to be a lost cause anyway and she's going to end up dead."

Unexpectedly shocked by her comment, I glared straight at her with my not happy at all face. "Go home now," I order Amber. But she remained seated on the bottom of the stair case, shaking her head. "HOME!" I point towards the front door, knowing she brought her car with her.

"No!"

"Amber," Jacob sighed out. "Do as your Mother asks please!"

Amber gets up, crossing her arms over her figure and strolls out of the room by the stairs, not a happy bunny.

Once she's gone, I return my look onto my Mother as she still fears over my other Daughter Skye and her Grandchild. "Who are you calling next?" I ask her.

"Kate from Denali Coven, she understood last time and hopefully she will stand by us this-" she stopped and listens and then spoke, "Kate it's Bella… Good. She's well thank you. We've got a big favour to ask…" She paused as she listened to Kate's reply. "This is different Kate. Please you have to listen to me."

"Bella," Jacob said shaking his head and signalling a hand cutting across his throat, telling her to quite now.

But Mum just frowned back at him. She ignored his advice and continued, "Renesmee Daughter Skye, she's in trouble." Another pause. "Three and one on the way… Yes. I will…. Her youngest Daughter is in trouble Kate. She's human. Please Kate don't hang up, listen. They will kill her or turn her we just need back up because we won't let them do that to her and there might be some…" Again she pauses. "You won't fight. No I understand. Thanks anyway." The call ends. She crushes her teeth into her lips and shakes her head, her hands almost crushing the phone.

"Vladimir and Stefan from the Romania coven will fight. They were eager to sink their teeth in last time Mum. I'm sure they are looking for any excuse to fight against the Volturi…"

"They could make it worse Ness…" Jacob says rubbing his hand over my belly and Bump. "They could get us all killed with their mouths."

"Jacob we have to try them. We aren't getting anywhere here. Not even the closest of covens want to help us."

"Our Pack is expanding Ness; we will be able to do it alone if it boils down to it."

"Jake," Mum caught his attention. "We need to try them. I know you think the Pack will be able to help but they have more numbers then we have." Mum kept her eye contact with Jacob for a moment before dismissing herself out of the area and heading into the kitchen area.

I cover my hand over Jacobs and add, "We need to try Jake."

He bumped his noses into mine and gently strokes his against my own. "Okay," Jacob whispered. "I'm going to have to train the new pups up tonight, do you mind?"

I shake my head, anything to help our Daughter.

* * *

**Skye Black**

* * *

My feet do not feel too good at the moment. Stinger nettles have made them itch and I swear I have trod on a thorn or two. I don't know how my Dad, Brothers and my Boyfriend never come home with these problems. Then again, I am the accident prone in the family, thanks to Grandma. Even though it hurts, I press on trying to get faster and faster. I shouldn't have come so far away from the hub, than I wouldn't have this problem. But I needed that escape, that freedom, some time to myself that I didn't quite get but got more than I expected and planned for. I must remember to get my list back from Rogan; I know there is more I need to get done before I'm dead meat.

When I arrive at the hub, I burst through the front door and swiftly run up the stairs to see Mum and Dad sat on the sofa still together. Both of them where soothing their hands over Bump. They both looked like they were enjoying the silent moment, which they don't get much these days. But from their relaxed positions, Mum sat up and contained a concerned and fearful face from my sudden entrance. Dad became on edge to and glanced at me and alarm struck through his features. Dad wondered firstly, "What's wrong with your hand, Skye?"

"I'm changing, look…" I hold up my hand and arm, immediately realising that my paw has completely returned back to normal. I stare blankly at it for a moment. Lightly, I touched my natural skin feeling the normal soft skin. "I – Er – it changed to a paw. I can't –" I struggled with my confusion.

"There is nothing wrong with you Skye," Mum frowns across the space towards me.

Dad adds with slight disappointment to his tone, "You're not shape shifting, Boo."

"I swear," I raised my voice, knowing what I saw was a paw. My mind isn't going crazy on me. It changed it did. "My hand did change like-"

Mum snipped in, "Skye don't you think you've sought enough attention today?" I watch from where I stood as she rolled her eyes, not believing me. Though when does she? When does she not act like this? Never. If they don't believe me then Granddad will. He always listens never matter what the situation is. "Look at your feet," Mum continued to groan on at me. "Go and wash them, you're making a mess everywhere!"

"For your information Mother," I say with a sarcastic ring to my tone, "I am not the attention seeking one in the family!" _Amber and Chad is._

I glanced across to Dad who remained quiet; he's probably had enough of this arguing and moaning as just as I did. "Is Granddad up stairs?"

"Skye do as your Mother asks first please," He says ignoring my question.

"Yeah," I sort of agree, "Whatever." With my feet being sore I hobble towards the next level of stairs on the ball of my heels. Stepping along the steps my feet hurt even more but I need to get up stairs to see my Granddad. I can wash my feet in his office. He won't mind.

At the top I knock on his office door and I crack the door from the frame. I peeked in and see Edward on the phone and Carlisle sitting at a desk on his computer no doubting he is Googling something. Granddad Edward gestures to come in and take a seat. I continue my weird walk and jump onto the side of his desk, taking up my normal post. Granddad Edward ends his phone call and stroll's gracefully over towards me from where he stood at the window. I notice his chest rise as he draws a un-needed breath in and then out.

Holding my hands up in defence as he watches me carefully with his golden eyes I promised him, "I swear, I am not making it up!"


	17. Now do you believe me?

**Different**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Now do you believe me?**

Granddad Edward believed me. That's all I needed. I didn't matter if none of the rest of my family believed me or not. Edward knows the truth; he's a walking lie detector after all. Granddad asked Carlisle to test a small blood sample I gave. I didn't dare look as Edward took it out of arm. The girl in my head also squirmed and I so badly wanted to laugh at her but it took all my focus to concentrate anywhere but my arm. To be honest I don't understand how gramps can be in the same room as someone taking blood out of a human. It's not normal but it's a pretty cool trick to have. At least I won't get eaten alive. Well not here anyway.

In the corner Carlisle sighed to himself whilst Granddad Edward put some ointment on my cuts and stung feet. "Nothing," He declares. "I'm sorry Edward; I don't understand how this is possible…"

"Thank you anyway for trying, Carlisle…" Edward responded, concentrating on my feet, not letting the pain.

"If you will excuse me," Carlisle dragged his chair at a human pace. "I'm going back to the hospital." Just like a click of the fingers, Carlisle disappeared and the door closed behind him softly. I wouldn't have even noticed if he didn't say he was leaving.

Edward met my eyes and admitted, "Well it wasn't the answer we were looking for."

"Don't worry," I said lightly. "I shouldn't have got my hopes up too soon…"

Granddad began to tap his finger on the edge of the wooden desk in a thumping rhythm. His face held no emotions as he blankly wonders his stare onto his computer. Within matter of mini seconds he started banging on the keys with a much faster beat.

_Thunder keys._

Edward's lips twitched at the corners, almost pulling a smile out of the bag. He continued tapping, clicking and then returning to tapping.

A knock came at the door and I glanced up just as the door clicked open. I roll my eyes and continue to watch the busy computer screen, seeing all the different webpages pop up and then disappear again in a flash. I will never be able to keep up with vampire speed, wish I could.

"Wait-" Granddad muttered to himself as Dad closed the door and started strolling towards us. Granddad Edward looks at the screen with determination of finding out what I could have wrong with me. He enters couple more words into the search engine, which I can't keep up with it.

Heat surrounds the air and I can tell Dad is standing very close by. I pay no attention to him as I focus on Granddad's sudden change of mood.

"Skye," Granddad caught my attention as he turned his chair away from the monitor. "When these things start to happen, do you ever focus on something beforehand?"

"I don't – no," I answered, shaking my head letting my ponytail swing side to side. "But it seems to happen after I have seen someone else do it."

Dad placed his heated hand against my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulder, removing his touch away.

"Like your almost copying their actions…" Edward said quietly.

"Mmm-Hmm," I agreed.

Granddad pushed away his mouse and keyboard and concentrated back onto my feet. "What exactly happened before your hand started to change?"

I gulp, trying my very best to forget the happiest moment of my life. "I was with Rogan," I admit truthfully. "He heard the Pack call him. He changed and not long afterwards I started to…" I pause myself and hold up my hand up as I shot Dad a quick glance. "Obviously it didn't last very long."

Dad shifted feet and his eye brow rose.

Edward chest rises and settles back down again. "Yes Jacob," He said answering a private thought. "She can really copy things. It's happened on a couple of occasions. Today with the paw. Twice at school." As Granddad states them all I take a moment to glance at my Dad. He bobs his head up and down taking in this new information. "Twice at the last baseball game we attended. Which was mindreading and hitting the ball as far as she did."

"I thought that was pot luck," Dad chocked rubbing the edge of his chin, still taking this news in.

"No Jacob. You and Renesmee both need to listen to Skye. She's telling you the truth about everything. If you keep pushing her away she won't want to come back…" Edward says, matching his eyes with my Fathers. "All we need to know now is how it happens and if there is a way she can control it…"

"If I can then it might help save my life, right Gramps?" I say with some hope in my tone.

Edward agrees, "Right."

Dad makes a deep sigh, knowing he and Mum has been in the wrong. He meets my eyes and shakes his head. "I'm so sorry Button." He gulps before stepping forward, taking the risk of making contact. He wraps his big arms around me. "I should have listened to you before. Will you forgive me and you Mum?" He asked in a whisper that warmly blew against my ear.

"I can't be like Amber and Chad. I can only be me." I warily embrace his hug back, not sure if this is a good idea or not. "I just want you to love me for whom I am."

His hold got tighter around me. "I know…" he muttered. "And I do. I love you Skye."

"We love you," Mum's voice entered the air, correcting Dad.

The air stiffens or that maybe me in Dad's hold. I glance to my right and see Mum standing in the doorway, looking slightly apologetic. She takes a couple steps forwards with a hopeful smile attached to her features. She wants to make things up with me. Seriously? I feel like I'm going up and down in emotions today.

Dad loosens my hold and walks towards her, reaching for her hand, urging her to come closer than she already did.

"May I suggest," Mum says with a soft tone, "That we test to see if she reacts to our powers to see if she can control it?"  
"It's not just powers Renesmee," Edward stated. "She's copied things in class to. Skye, why don't you explain?"

I nod my head and grip my hands on the edge of the desk. Looking down at my naked feet I explain, "In my English class I was copying the notes from the board when I wasn't meant to. I was writing the exact thing as she was just about to write. I didn't know how I was doing it. Rogan also pointed out my eyes changing colour."

"It's a burning orange colour," Edward adds in. "I haven't seen anything like it before. It only occurs when something she has copied."

Dad wraps his arm around Mum waist as he says, "So we need her eyes to change colour to see if she can control whatever it is she is copying?"

Edward nods his head as he answers with a simple, "Yes."

"Can we continue this research tomorrow?" I wondered looking at Edward. As a yawn over took my body, I stretched out my aching arms to add to the tired appearance. "It's getting late and I'm kind of tired."

Edward twists in his seat and logs off his computer. "I think Renesmee has something to ask you Skye…"

"Yes I do," I catch my Mother respond. "With the Volturi coming and with your life at danger, I want you to come back home Skye."

"No," I answered with stubbornness, crossing my arms over my chest.

Mum changes tactics and decided to beg, "Skye sweetheart please. Let's be a family again."

"Please," Dad encourages.

So I decided that I'd go back home, even though I loved staying at the hub with everyone. Dad insured me that there will be no trouble at all from Chad or Amber which I couldn't believe.

Arriving at home, Mum immediately insisted on cooking something for me to eat. But I really can't be asked with eating food at the moment. I just want to go to bed and dream about the romantic night with Rogan. Dad brought some bits and bobs in from the car and placed them upstairs.

When he returned, Chad and Amber came thundering down the stairs behind him.

Amber's eyes shot me a glare. She instantly wonders, being polite as always," What's the human doing back here?"

Chad throws in, "Though she was thrown out?"

Dad warns them both, "Now kids, what I said upstairs I mean it. Be nice." Once Amber rolled her eyes and Chad nodded his head, Dad walked across the area into the kitchen. He grabs Mum and kisses her on the lips sweetly. Oh, how I wish Rogan was here to do that for me.

"Quit drooling…" Chad whispers down my ear, making me jerk into a straight position. Crap. He has caught on. "You'll never find love…" He whispers nastily in my ear.

"Yeah," Amber quietly said down my other ear. "You'll always be a loner."

See. Even with a caution they still start on me. Nothing in this house will change. Never.

"Mum forget the food, I'm going to bed." I began to get up but Amber held onto my shoulders, shoving me back into my seat.

Mum smiles across to Amber before connecting eyes with me. "Can't have my little baby going to bed with an empty stomach can we?"

"No," Amber says with a chill to her tone. "We can't be having that, can we…"

"I'm sorry Ness, I have to go now," Dad muttered to Mum. "I'll try not to be too late home…"

"Send Elliott home, I'll cook him some food," She responds before pecking Dad lips for the last time.

Dad gives her a squeeze before passing her towards the front door.

"Dad," I caught his attention, "Can you tell Rogan to come around too…" When I saw the concerned face I add, "Just for a short while."

"Okay…" He smiles. "Anything for you, Button."

"Cheers."

I don't see anything changing in this house. As I waited for Rogan and my Brother to show up Amber and Chad kept saying things on the sly, making sure Mum was distracted by something else. She couldn't see their games but I can see straight through them. Amber kept cockily smiling at me, glancing across to Chad who seems to make the same expression.

When I hear the front door creak open, I immediately turn my attention onto my wide smile Brother who is running in. He wraps his arms around my throat. "It's great to have you back home Sis." He rubs my hair making it a mess before kissing the side of my cheek. "I missed you," He whispered softly in my ear before taking a seat at the table.

Quickly I glance at my see to see Rogan standing in the door way of our front door. He smiles at me and I instantly scrape my chair against the floor. I hurry towards him and wrap my arms around him.

"I never thought I would see you back here…" he said first.

"Neither did I…" I reply, holding him tighter, taking in the rich scent of wood that helps me relax a little. "Do you fancy staying for dinner?"

"If that's okay with your Mum?" He wonders, looking over my shoulder into my house.

"Mum, can Rogan stay for dinner?" I shout out really loudly, causing Rogan to scrunch up his beautiful face.

With a cheery tone, she tells me that he is more than welcome to stay. A huge smile mounts on my features. I tip toe up, meeting Rogan's lips and pecking them once before bursting into a passionate kiss, just like Mum and Dad did before. The butterflies swam in my stomach and I couldn't help feel the warmth of his love. I sigh dreamily and tangle my fingers between his, tugging him into the house. My Brothers and Sister clocked onto our hands, their faces became shocked. Though Elliott isn't too fazed about it.

In shock, Chad chokes out, "Please tell me you have better tastes than her."

That got him a slap around the head by Elliott.


	18. Watch your back

**Different**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Watch your back**

Before I went to bed after showing Rogan out and giving him a kiss goodnight, Amber paused me in my tracks along the hallway. She came up to me with a sly cat walk, her eyes glaring towards me. I can see the evilness present in her eye. What does she want now? "Watch your back!" She said in my face, her nose almost touching mine, trying to scare me. She gave it a few seconds before hearing Elliot walk up the stairs. She darts to her room, looks over her shoulder shooting me a warning look before slamming her door behind her.

Her words repeat over and over in my head. 'Watch your back!' It's a threat to be wary about. She is planning something so I better stay away from her. I could do without more trouble in my life at the moment.

"You alright Skye?" Elliott wonders, swinging his heavy arm around my shoulders, stirring me towards our bedroom doors at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah…" I answer, looking at every step I take, unable to stop thinking of what Amber is planning. "Can we watch some telly together?" I ask Elliott, not wanted to be alone for the rest of the night, not trusting my Sister at all.

"Sure, I don't see why not…" He grinned and opened his door, letting me in first. I love my big Brother.

This morning I was pleasantly surprised that Amber and Chad were being extremely nice towards me and that never happens. Mum brought their kindness as I could see the loving smile paint over her lips as she watches us at the kitchen table. But since last night I haven't been able to get it off my head until I fell asleep next to my Brother. The Amber from last night has dramatically changed as she is now helping me with my homework, giving me the answers and writing it down for me. So practically she is doing everything for me with a little help from Chad. I sat and did nothing.

"That's what I like to see…." Dad said as he skipped down the stairs as he brushes his fingers through his hair. "Everyone helping each other without the arguments and the bickering…"

_It's not going to last Dad,_ I thought, _and you know it._

Dad ruffled the top of my head and as he passed by as he asked, "Didn't you like sleeping in your own bed last night Button?"

"Wasn't as nice as the bed at the hub…"

"Maybe," Mum turns from the cooker to glance over towards us. "Maybe Carlisle and Esme will let you have it here…"

"Mum that isn't fair," Chad whinged, becoming his old self again. "My bed is completely falling apart."

Underneath the table, I heard a thump and immediately Chad winces. Amber must have hit his foot or kicked him. He didn't appreciate it thought. He glared across the table and put his head back down into his own book of homework.

"I'll make you a bed when I have time Son…" Dad said as he took a seat at the table, opposite me.

"Once I'm dead Chad you can have my bed. I won't be needing it."  
Dad frowned at me and Mum stopped what she was doing by the cooker. "Skye, can you please not speak like that."

Elliott footsteps caught my attention. He stretched out as he reached the bottom step, now dressed casually in a plain t-shirt and jeans for school. He looked tired and I figured it's from working hard yesterday and for staying up late eating cookies and doughnuts that we snuck upstairs.

"Don't you worry Sis," Amber caught my awareness back, "We won't let that happen to you, will we Chad?"

"For the bed I will," I captured his mutter under his breath. "No," he quickly agreed with Amber placing a hand on top of mine. "We won't let the bloodsuckers anywhere near you."

As Elliott slummed back into his seat besides Dad and Chad, he took in the odd behaviour and raised his eyebrow.

I glanced at him with a, 'I don't know what's happening,' look.

Elliott just shrugged his shoulders, also confused about their odd behaviour. I confessed over doughnuts what Amber said to me before he disturbed us on the hallway and he said he would keep an eye on her for me. I felt grateful for my older Brother looking out me. He winked across the table, giving me that reassurance. "Mum are you cooking breakfast… because I'm starving."

"What?" She gasped out in surprise. "After you ate all the doughnuts?" She smirked a little. "Oh yes, I did notice Elliott." She shook her head at him. All of a sudden she got a twinge in her stomach and Dad scraped his chair back and asked her if she was alight. "I'm fine," Mum answered him, "It's just Bean kicking the football around like his Daddy."

"Hey beautiful," Rogan greeted me first. I tip toes up and kissed his lips, letting my body relax against his, placing my hands against his chest. His warm loving hands came up to my neck teasing my skin. We are going to have to re-do yesterday's naughty behaviour sometime soon. I don't think I can wait much longer.

Once our lips part, I greet quietly, "Hey," as our eye connect again.

Wrapping his strong arm around my back, Rogan pulls me in and let my head fall against his chest. I felt the rhythm pounding against my ear and it feels so comforting to hear. "Sucks we haven't got first class together."

"Yeah I know, but second lesson I'll see you in class… I'd better hurry anyway, don't want to sit at the front with Mr Stinker luring close."

Our lips met again before he allowed me to get the most wanted chair.

Dashing and darting through the crowded hallway, I hurried my pace faster and faster hoping Greg Taylor hasn't already stole my place. I managed to slow myself down as I hit into someone's shoulder, shoving them out of the way by accident. Spinning around I noticed the familiar short shaven dark haired and deep brown eyes. They met mine for a second before I knew I had bumped into Deano for the second time. "Sorry Deano," I apologise instantly. "I'm in a bit of a rush."

"I can see," he chuckled. "But no worries..."

I smiled gratefully and zoomed off in my direction to my class room. I've got to stop doing that. UGH! Skye Hetta Black you need to keep your eyes wide girl.

Luckily, I managed to get my seat at the back of the class. When Greg Taylor walked in after the bell rang, he noticed I stole my seat back and he didn't look too pleased at all. He looked like as if he was eating some sour flavoured sweet. Ha unlucky matey!

When Mr Lawn walked in the odour was pure and strong like vodka. Usually we couldn't smell it as much at the back of the room but today the pong was extra bad. Doesn't he ever shower? I'll get him some soap for Christmas. "Miss Black c'mon," he notices my changed of positions. He points to where Greg is sitting at the front, "At the front please."

"But- But Sir I've done my homework." Technically, I didn't but my Sister and Brother did. With his odour following him, he walked towards me as I held my homework book up in the air. I really wanted to hold my nose but I couldn't be so rude.

Mr Lawn drew the book from my hands and flicked to the last page. His eyes followed the lines where Amber had written the answers down. He shook his head as he glances at the work. His eyes met mine after he slapped the book back down on my desk. "That Skye, it nothing but failure. You haven't even tried to work any of it out. You have not even paid any attention at all to what we learnt last week. Now I want you down at the front now please." He turned away, getting a strong waft of his stench which made me want to gag. "Greg swap seats please with Miss Black."

"But Sir I-" I tried to protest but he shot me the warning look as if he would go to the principle.

But he didn't need to because the principle came knocking at the door. I quickly collected my stuff and grabbed my bag and hurried to the front of the class. I past Greg and he shook his head on an angle with a big smirk on his lips. DICK! I will get my seat back. The principle came in and said before I could sit down, "Sorry about this interruption Mr Lawn but could I take Skye from you lesson please."

Me? What do you want from me? I have I done something wrong? Is this because I'm behind in my school work? Ah man! Has my parents going to be called? Shit!

I dump my stuff on the chair.

"Bring your bag Skye."  
I roll my eyes and lug my bag from my chair and haul it over my shoulder. Behind me the class made an echoing, 'oh' as if by chance they know I'm in trouble. I catch the sound of someone saying, "I wonder what she's done?"

Ignoring everyone, I walk through the door that our principle Greene has open wide for me. I stop in the corridor not knowing which way to start walking. Mr Greene gestures towards the left and we walked in silence. We headed down the stairs and I followed him down another corridor and to some lockers.

I was stunned to see red paint decorated all over the school lockers. I stopped in my tracks as I read the words that had been scribbles along the grey lockers. It reads, 'Amber Black is a fucking douche ball love from Skye.'

"Can you explain this to me?" Greene asks me, his eyes watching me carefully.

I shook my head with an offended face attached to my features. "Sir I never wrote that."

"Only stupid people leave their name on it Skye!" Did he just call me stupid! How dare he! Greene points to a bucket and some other cleaning tools and said, "Clean this up and then come to my office, I'm calling your parents!"

"But Sir," I protest. "I didn't do this."

A smirk drew to his features as he shook his head, not believing me at all. He turned on his heels and tapped away along the hallway, leaving me to clean mess up I haven't even done.

My blood boils and I'm ready to explode. I told Dad that this wouldn't change. I told him we couldn't be a perfect family. I flung my bag against the lockers which made a thud of a bang. I stomped off and in the direction of the gym, knowing Amber will be in her dance class.

The girl in my head is so angry too. She pushes up her sleeves and bawls her fingers up tight, the rage shaking through her like a bolt of electricity. She will burst at the same time I will I reckon.

Sauntering down the hallway, I push open the door to the changing rooms and heading through to the opposite door that leads to the gym hall. I push the door open seeing two lots of groups. The lads were playing basketball and on the opposite side the dance class were doing a routine. I see Amber doing her thing with some guy I don't know the name of. I walked around the edge of the court not wanting to get hit by the ball. I marched into the second section and headed towards my Sister. Heat and anger rose. Nothing is stopping me. First the homework and secondly the paint on the lockers. She certainly wasn't kidding when she said to watch my back.

"Skye out of our shot!" A female coach shouted across but I disregarded her and went straight to my Sister.

Amber twisted her figure to face me and she said, "Hey Fugly get off our court."

At that moment the anger got unleashed as I pushed her to the floor. If she wanted to she would have been able to duck out of my way but she obviously didn't want to. She wants to get me in the shit. But then again when am I not. She made a thud as she landed on the wooden floor which echoed and caught everyone off guard. Everyone in the room paused and watched as I screamed out, "You absolute bitch!"

"SKYE BLACK!" The coach bellowed out which reverberated around the large room.

That didn't stop me.

Irritation flew out of my system as I found myself kicking her ribs, wanting her to feel the pain like Chad felt the last time. Unfortunately, Ambers dance partner came to the rescue and he held a firm grip around my waist pulling me away from her. "Get off me!" I screamed as Amber became surrounded with her fellow pupils. They worried and feared for her safety. I wouldn't give a shit about them if I were her. Amber wailed, whimpered and screeched as the pain flared through her, getting everyone's attention.

Serves you right BITCH!


	19. Aftermath

**Different**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Aftermath**

**Elliott Black**

Second lesson is maths with Mr Lawn. God help me! I know my Sister Skye just had to put up with the stench, poor thing. Now after first lesson it's my turn and I bet he's sweated a lot and the smell has worsened. Because of that thought, Deano and I slowed our stroll towards the class room. Unlike my Sister we don't need to worry about our seats because we already earned the back seats for being exceptional students. Nobody would dare take them even if we do take a snail's pace to get there.

I see my mate Levi pushing off against a locker after speaking to one of his friends. Levi is pure human; he doesn't have a clue what Deano and I can do. If he did he would completely freak. Levi runs a hand through his showered hair before bumping his fist into mine. "Hey buddy!" He greets with a lively tone as he also bumps Deano's hand. "Your Sister," Levi faces me, "Has got a good kick to her. Ever told her she should join the soccer team?" Levi threw his head back in laughter as if he is reminiscing over something, yet I don't have a clue what he is going on about.

"Which Sister are you going on about?" I wondered, knowing Skye hates playing sports with us and Amber is not that interested in Soccer only fast baseball which she couldn't do at school.

Levi straightened up his statue, watching me for a moment as we continued to walk. "Shit man," he slaps a heavy hand against my back, which doesn't hurt in the slightest. Though, if he hit any harder I'm sure he would have sprained or broken his wrist. "You don't know, do you?" He says shaking his head as if I should know what he's talking about. What have I missed? "It's been flying around school man," he tells me. "But I was there to witness it."

Tugging on his arm, I make him come to a halt. Something in my chest grew heavy, I know something has happened and it's got something to do with one of them, but I can guess which one. "What?" I made my tone deadly serious, needing to know the ins and outs to what has gone on.

Curiously, Deano steps to my side and asks, "What's happened?"

"Guys," his hands lift out into the air. "It all kicked off in the gym this morning. Skye came in like she was on a mission to kill your other Sister," Levi explained.

Terror crept into my mind as I worry over my little Sis. What has happened? What has Amber done now? What is wrong with my darn family?

"Anyway," Levi continued, "She came in, got Amber to the floor and started kicking her as if she was some stone. She would have kept going if Drew never pulled her away."

"Why did Skye do that for?" Deano asked Levi, just before I could.

Levi shrugged his shoulders, "Something about Amber writing something in paint about herself to get Skye into trouble."

I sighed deeply, pitching the top of my nose between my eyes. Fuck. "Where are Skye and Amber now?"

* * *

**Skye Black**

* * *

This is what she wanted. I hope she is pleased with herself. She is the worse Sister in the world. I hate her. Why couldn't she be the weird one in the family? Why did it happen to me for? I hate her. Couldn't she just stop at the homework? UGH! I need to go home, to the hub and scream my head into a pillow away from my family home.

I found the comfort to take my stress out on my thumbs, twirling them around, concentrating so they don't touch whilst I sit around waiting for my parents to show. Sitting on this damn awful bench is doing nothing good for my rear end.

This should be fun. Not. I will be grounded again or even kicked out of the house after only being there for a night. Or they will let me off the hook because I'm dying in a few weeks anyway.

Trouble seems to follow me ever where I go, even if I don't want it to.

I should just get it over and done with to save all the pain and misery for my family. I wonder if Grandma Bella had it like this when she was human. Probably not. I'm just the runt of the family that gets dilemmas.

"Sis!"

The sound of my Brother's familiar and friendly voice caught my attention and forced me to glance up from my concentration.

The principles bitchy receptionist also too looked up from where she sat behind a wooden desk. "Excuse me," She says. "You should be in you class by now. The school bell has rung for second period a while ago."

"I just need to speak with her," Elliott says pointing in my direction. Overlooking her objections, he steps closer and kneels down in front of me.

I couldn't meet his dark eyes, knowing he will probably be pissed at me too.

Knowing I'm refusing to meet his eyes, he uses his finger to tilt my head up and making me to look at him. "What did she do?" He simply asked, there is no anger to his voice and I kind of appreciate it. "Did she paint the lockers like everyone is saying?"

"_Mmm…Hmm_…" I responded. "And the homework she was helping me with this morning was compete bullshit."

"Excuse me; I do not accept that language in here. I will be telling the principle about this attitude," the receptionist bellows with her pants in a twist.

Elliott and I ignored her.

"Did you really hurt Amber like everyone is saying so?"  
"It's what she deserves."

The door cracked open and Elliott turned around to see who it was. Glancing around my Brother I saw Dad entering the area. His eyes glistened with a depressing look of disappointment. I'm glad Mum isn't with him. She is so going to kill me herself.

"Mr Black." The receptionist stands up immediately. "I will just let the principle know you're here…" She quickly stepped between her desks to Greene's office, looking very nervous before poking her head around the door. She leaves the door open and softly treads back to her desk, "He's ready to see you both now."

Before I stand up, I whisper to Elliot, "Tell Rogan I'll catch him later if I can." There was no hint of hope to my voice because I know I'm going straight home after this telling off.

Dad entered the office first and took a seat, completely taking no notice of me. Following behind him, I feel my hands increasing with sweat. I want my Brother. I take the seat next to my Dad after he shakes hands with Greene. "I'm sorry this can't be under good circumstances Mr Black."

"I'm sorry on behalf of Skye's behaviour," Dad responded. "She should have never done that to Amber."

"No," Greene agrees with a gentle voice "She shouldn't have." He shot me a look before he said, "She also shouldn't have vandalised our lockers either."

"Hey," I complained to the stupid principle, slamming my hand against his desk, trying to make a point. "I've already told you that was not my doing. Ask Rogan. I was with him this morning. It was her."

Greene leant forward, his fingers tied together with a smug expression on his face, "How come we found a red spray can in your bag?"

What? That's news to me and another thing to hate my Sister for. "She's obviously got someone to put it in there. Honestly it wasn't me."

"Evidence is not gathered in you favour Skye. I suggest you admit what you have done, apologise to me and your Sister before it gets out of hand."

"I'm not apologising."

Dad snapped, "Apologise now!" I didn't need to turn around to face my Dad because I knew he was glaring in my direction.

"Sorry," I said slumming against the back of the chair, crossing my arms across my chest, not wanting to apologise for something I haven't done.

Greene leant his arms out, pressing his hands flat against the surface of the wood of his desk. He held my gaze for a moment before looking at Dad. "If this behaviour occurs than she will be excluded from the school. We've tried our best to help her with her work too but she isn't helping herself. Her grades are slipping and we would like to place her on a programme which should keep her out of trouble." He flicked his eyes across to me, gaining the factor of anger still running through my veins. "It will be one to one tutoring in one of our free rooms. How does that sound to you Mr Black?" His eyes shift back onto Dad again.

"That sounds good," Dad said bobbing his head. "She could do with the extra help because we've noticed the struggle in her work recently."

_Doesn't matter anyway, I'm dying._

That's what I wanted to shout out, which would cause some awkward questions which I'd leave Dad to figure out. He's good at getting himself out of situations.

Dad turned his head from the principle towards me as if he has just heard what I thought. "What do you think Skye?"

"Whatever…" I muttered, not even bothered anymore. I hate everything and almost everyone. What would I care if I have to go on this stupid programme? It won't teach me much in like four weeks.

The principle smiled. "I'll get that arranged then. I think for today it would be best if you went home Skye and come back tomorrow. I should have your classes set up for you by then."

"Well thank you so much and again I am really sorry about what happened today," Dad apologised again which he didn't need to on my behalf. He's apologising for the wrong Daughter for starts.

The car ride home was silent, slow and awkward. I didn't dare glance towards my Dad as I could sense his anger floating around him. I didn't want to argue with him because that will just get me into more trouble. As we arrived at the house, Dad shut the engine off and held out his hand. "Phone?"

I tugged it from my pocket and placed it in his hand. No. Don't rise to it. It will get you into more mess than you are already in. Dad pushes his door open and I do the same. We get out and he gets to the front door before me. He opens it and tells me to go straight upstairs and warns me if I leave my bedroom I'll be in more trouble.

I head straight to my room and I close the door behind me. Jumping on my bed, I scream face down into my pillows. "AH!"

* * *

**Amber Black**

* * *

Yes, it worked. Getting my Sister into trouble is definitely worth the bruised ribs that Great Grandpa Carlisle declared. Of course I had to put my best act on for them and no smile as big as I could have.

Mum went to find Granddad Edward before we left. I told her I'd go to the car alone. She didn't want to leave me but I promised her I would be fine and I'd get the scrummy male nurses or doctors to help me if I need help.

Alone at last in Mums car, I drew my phone out from my bag which made my twinge of pain occur at my side. Ignoring it, I quickly scroll down the contacts and give my friend Cassie a call. She gave me a run down to what happened at school after I let. Skye had been sent to the principal's office. Dad had to come in to speak with Greene which leads to her leaving school for the rest of the day. Apparently Dad didn't look too happy, giving me an extra bonus. "Cassie," I gave her my signal voice, "You know what to do tomorrow."

Through the side window, I noticed Mum wondering back towards the car and I had to quickly say my goodbyes, not wanting her to suspect anything. I slipped my phone into my jacket pocket before smiling brightly as Mum got inside the car.

* * *

**Skye Black**

* * *

Being home is boring. There is nothing to do in my room and I can't sneak out anymore. Instead of focusing on my art work like I would normally do. I cuddled myself up into a ball and tried to fall asleep, but the daylight was too bright to even sleep.

When my door cracked open, I remained still and my ears became more alerted.

"Skye," Mum's voice was gentle and caring for a change, "Are you asleep?"

I heard the door close but I could still feel a presence. The bed dipped as I guessed Mum came to lie besides me. She let her arm swing over me and held me close to her. I felt Bump against my back. Mums lips kissed softly against the tear shimmying out of my eye. "Don't cry my baby girl."

Why the change of heart Mum? I wanted to ask but couldn't because I felt my body shutting down. The overwhelming feeling wasn't going to stop and I just had to cry it out. Even though, I didn't want to show her.

Mum's probably being nice because I'm dying. I should just get used to her caring nature and probably take advantage of it before I die.

"Sweetheart, lunch is ready will you come and join us?"

I shook my head. No. I'm not ready to join the upset Dad, the smug Amber and the undecided mood my Mother brings.

"Okay," she said her voice so silent I almost missed it. She kissed the side of my head before getting off my bed. I hear the door open and then closes behind her.

* * *

**Elliott Black**

* * *

I knock my knuckles against the wooden door before opening her door. "Skye, can I come in?"

She doesn't answer me. She just lays there silent. I think she's got her eyes close but I think she is pretending to be asleep. "Here's dinner if you want it?" I place down the plate on her cupboard before sitting on the bed next to her. "Skye I know you're not asleep." She sighs and turns her tear stained face to gaze at me. "Amber's playing it big downstairs, she's got Mum and Dad running ragged over her."

She tuts and then returns to face the wall.

"I spoke to Rogan and he said he will see you tomorrow. He also says that he loves you no matter how you stand up for yourself…"

"Thanks for speaking to him…"

"You're welcome," I stretched out besides her and cuddled up behind her. "How about we have a doughnut night in like last night?"

She shakes her head. "No…"

"Why not?"

Her bedroom door opens and Chad comes in. "Dad says you need to get your butt down stairs for tea Bro. He says if you not out of here soon he'll come and drag you out."

"Alright…" I tell him.

Chad gives me a sharp look before turning around and leaving us alone.

"I'll be back," I say with a quirky tone that I hope she would laugh at. But she doesn't. She remains still and frozen to her spot. "We will have a doughnut night because I know how much you love them…"

* * *

**Skye Black**

* * *

Last night Elliott came in for a doughnut night but Dad heard his footsteps and kicked him out of my room. Elliott wasn't impressed and I could hear him whinge all the way back to his room. I lay awake and stared at the ceiling, hoping my tears would help me fall asleep eventually.

I got up and put on my blue faded high waisted skinny jeans, my black top that has 'WIFEY' across the top of it. I gathered it would give Rogan something to smile about this morning. After pulling on odd socks I put on my Converses before slipping my brown jacket on.

After brushing my teeth I headed down stairs to find, Amber ordering Mum and Dad around telling them what she wants for breakfast. She caught my eye and smirked. "Dad, Skye just gave me the finger."

Don't rise to it Skye, your better than that piece of crap.

Dad turned around from where he stood making coffee, he frowned towards me immediately. "I think you owe your Sister a big apology."

If that's what he wants. I smiled at Dad before stepping closer to my Sister.

Her eyes widened with interest.

"Dear sweetest Sister of mine," I said sarcastically. "I am so sorry for hurting you yesterday but you gave me no choice in the matter."

Before Dad could stop and moan at me more, I rushed and grabbed my car keys from the hook and ran for the safety of my car.

At school, I parked in my usual place as the rain poured down like cats and dogs. For a moment I sat in silence taking in the non-argument environment just as other cars parked alongside mine which ruined my free time. It was no longer private. I got out quickly before the passengers of the other car could get out. Dragging my bag over my shoulder, I began towards the building quickly hoping Rogan is here because I needed him to warm me up. Plus I wanted to tell him the truth even thought I know he knows.

Ugh and I have to start that stupid programme today which is going to be so much fun. NOT.

"SKYE!" An unfamiliar and a very close voice called behind me as my foot touched the first step of the stairs that lead to the school building. Before I knew it and had time to stop, I felt a powerful strength shove against my back. Losing my balance, it forces me to go head first against the wet steps. Pain instantly strikes against my forehead due to the impact from hitting the step.

I caught people laughing as my clothes soak up the rain. Footsteps ran pass me, flicking water into my face as I lifted my head up. I couldn't see who the people were but I could have a good guess even with their hoods covering their faces.

Standing up, I hold onto the handlebar to steady my balance. I raise a hand to my aching head. I winced as pain shivered through me like a current of electricity. Looking back at my hand all I can see is red blood. Jesus C!


	20. Keeping a secret

**Chapter 20 – Keeping a secret**

* * *

**Jacob Black**

* * *

"Please Jake," Renesmee begs me from the couch, placing her hands together as if she was praying. "Don't go out. It's wet and horrible and you'll catch the flu." Her beautiful eyes were wide and big, soft and gentle and I could see she really didn't want me to leave.

"Ness," I sighed. "We've talked about this so many times. I can't get the flu, you know that."

She shrugged her shoulders as if it doesn't matter. "Well just stay with me Jake. We can finally have some alone time together while Ambers upstairs. We won't get much time together when Bump comes along."

That's certainly true. "Alright alright," I said walking back to my beautiful girlfriend who is patting the sofa. Before I could take a seat and wrap her up in my warmth, the house phone rang. I walk to the side and grab it, "Hello Black's residence?"

"Hello," A female voice entered, "May I speak with Mr Black please."

"Speaking."

"Hello Mr Black," She greeted again, "I'm calling from Forks High School."

_What now? _I sigh irritably.

"Skye hasn't turned up for school today. We were expecting her at the office. I was just wondering if she was home at sick and that you forgot to call us?"

Renesmee gave me a quizzing look from the couch.

"No," I shook my head but I knew the lady wouldn't be able to see that. "She's not sick she went out this morning for school. She should be there…"

Renesmee voice whispered my name before saying, "What's going on?"

The receptionist voice caught my attention as I held my finger up towards my girlfriend. "I'll get someone to look around the grounds for her again. If we find her than I shall give you a call."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about this trouble. I'll bring her in myself if I find her."  
"No worries Mr Black, she's a teenager."

The call ended and I replaced the phone back down. "Skye hasn't showed up for school."

"She must have done," Renesmee snapped, "She went this morning."

"Doesn't mean she went to school Ness….I'll go have a look around, her cars not hard to miss."

"And there I thought I could get a moment with you…" Renesmee huffed.

* * *

**Skye Black**

* * *

"Is Granddad in?" I ask barging my way through the front door of the hub, passing an unpleasant Rosalie. Today she has styled her hair differently and has tied it up. That's a nice difference for a change.

"You," She slaps her feet against the floor behind me which makes a sharp noise. "Should be at school…"

Turning around I find myself snapping, "If you haven't already noticed my head is bleeding." Duh, she's a vampire surly she can see it trickling down my face. Idiot. "Is he here?" I repeat again.

"No," She flashes passed me, already at the top of the stairs. "I suppose I'll have to call him."

As I reach the top of the stairs I hear her voice disappearing into the kitchen, "Edward-" Her tone is holding a thick annoyance as she speaks. Really, does she hate me that much? Is it because I'm the runt of the family and can't be fabulous like the rest? Or have I ruined her day? Did she have something planned with Uncle Emmett?

Not taking it to heart, I sit beside my Uncle who light punches me on my shoulder. "Who have you been fighting with now?" Of course he has heard of the latest fall out with my Sister. News travels fast around this family. I roll my eyes.

"Nobody," I grumble, kicking off my trainers and curling my legs upon the sofa, trying to get comfortable. My head stings a bit and I feel a headache approaching.

Emmett snorts throwing back his head, "Yeah right!"

"Here!" Rosalie calls out from where she stands in her high heels at the kitchen door.

A sudden movement darts passed me. I don't have a clue what she has just thrown. "Will you hurry up?" She says down the phone. "I want time with my hus-"Rose said returned back into the kitchen, slamming the door forcefully.

Emmett had managed to capture whatever she tossed to him. I realised after my eyes adjusted that he is holding a bag of frozen pea. Oh no! Before I could protest he reaches over and presses the cold bag against my head.

_Fuck a duck!_ "Get off me!" I flap my hands, leaning away. "Get off me! Get off me!"

But Uncle Emmett has me pinned down onto the white sofa that has now been decorated with red blotches of my blood that isn't bothering him at all. The cold sensation isn't as bad as the temperature of the vampire's skin but it's still damn cold and I try my best to wiggle free. "Please Uncle Emmett," I beg. "You're the best Uncle in the entire world please get of me!" My voice screams out. But Uncle Emmett wasn't letting up, not even with that.

Out of nowhere, I find myself snatching a fist full of his white sport shirt that has a navy trim. With the fabric twist in my hand I slowly push him away from me. Looking into his eyes, I see Emmett's golden have become suddenly wider with astonishment setting in. The bag of frozen peas loosens from his grasp and fall on top of my chest, causing a sharp coldness. With a free hand, I swat them away, letting the bag drop to the floor, spilling out everywhere from where Emmett has punctured the bag in his previous grip. Not concentrating on that problem right now, I remain focus on having Emmett as far away from me as possible.

I managed to find the strength to push him all the way back so I am the one on top of him now, mobilising him to the sofa with the strength I never knew I had. The pressure was starting to get to me as I felt Emmett's power tremble against my own.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Auntie Rose's voice screamed through.

Neither of us answered, we continued to fight against each other's might, ignoring her completely.

But the overwhelming new muscles started to develop a weakness that I could not put a fight against. Tiredness. I got slammed onto my back with an instant with an, 'oof' sound as I smack the sofa once again.

"Ha, I'm not just a pretty face," Emmett laughed out, pleased with himself.

I have never seen Rosalie so gobsmacked before. She stands over the pile of peas her mouth open, almost touching the floor. "H-how did? Did you really just? You weren't faking? What just happened?" She shook her head trying to figure it out.

My breath flew away and my heartbeat thumped wildly against my rib cage. It hurts incredibly. Jeez!

Emmett got to his feet, his arm extended out to me.

I wrap my hand around his wrist before helping me onto my feet. He has to steady me as the peas under my trainers make me unstable.

"Whatever that was, I want to see more…" Emmett said guiding me over towards a small table beside the window that has a chest game set up. As I sit down at one of the edge Emmett gets rid of the board before settling himself down on the opposite side of me. His arm slams down on the glass and for a second a chip has appeared but it must have been the reflection of the light because the table is still standing. Nudging his fingers towards his palm, he gestures for me to take him up on a arm wrestle fight.

"SKYE HETTA BLACK, YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE YOUNG LADY-" Dad's angry voice climbs the stairs and immediately cuts off as soon as he sees the set up. His face becomes immediately pissed off. "You've skipped school to wrestle your Uncle. For Christ sake Skye!" He rubs at his face, unable to believe what's happening.

Rose's voice became defendant but continues to bite, "Shut up mongrel…"

"She might not need to go to school," Dad bites back, "But she still needs to put up an appearance for the next few weeks Blondie, not play fight club."

"Shut up," She spits out venomously. With a serious expression, she faces us and crosses her arms over her body. "Go ahead," she permits us to continue.

Dad instantly questions, "Why is there peas over the floor? Oh don't tell me she thought she would have a food fight. Brilliant." A long and very dragged out sigh appears in the air.

"You ready squirt?" Emmett wondered as I linked my hand around his. Within a flash my hand is slammed to the glass top of the table. "I win," Emmett declared.

"No fair," I say, "I wasn't ready."

"Concentrate doofus." Emmett playfully sticks his tongue out to me just as Grandpa Edward comes up the stairs. Dad briefs him in that I've missed school but from the relaxed expression I can see he doesn't believe Dad.

"Skye," Granddad's caught my attention while I rub my hand. "If you're aiming to beat him, you must concentrate…"

_Okay. Concentrate. Got it_ I respond through my mind, knowing he would be able to hear me.

I gripped my hand around Emmett's again and with instant awareness I centre all my concentration on our connection. Emmett could see this between my eyes too. He tried to move my hand back but the struggle passed over his face. _Time to kick your ass Uncle Emmett._

In the background, Gramps started to chuckle at my private joke. But really it isn't really that private with him hearing every thought I have pass my mind. "Jacob, see her eyes, there different," Gramps said to my Dad.

"I see it…" Dad still sounds angry. Oh boy.

"Concentrate Skye," Gramps tells me again.

_Oh cra- Oh boy! _

I absorbed the pressure between my warm hands with Emmett's cold ones. His intense strength is getting stronger and stronger as mine grew too. There became a few wobbles that I let slip but I managed to gain our contact back to the middle of the table. I centred my concentration, imagining what I wanted. Uncle Emmett is putting up his best efforts and my eyes notices it. It suddenly dawns on me that I'm stealing the power I see and using it to win. His hand is hovering over the glass. With a little more courage I slam his hand down hard. Harder for a human to possibly achieve. Under the impact the table trembles before breaking, declaring me as the winner.

"Oh yeah…" I cheer to myself, looping my arms around in a circle movement out in front of me. That is the first time I've beaten Emmett in anything. Woop! Woop!

"Watch that glass Skye," Dad said thundering over, grabbing me by my jacket and walking towards the staircase. I stumble over my feet a couple of times but Dad's grip seems to steady me.

"Jacob wait…" Edward says, pausing us to the top step. "Now we've seen her do this we have to develop this skill."

Dad barks out, "She needs to be in school…"

"Jacob her head is bleeding, she can't go in that state…"

Dad rolled his eyes as if my injury doesn't even matter.

"I'll take her myself once I've patched her up…" Grandpa Edward promised. "Go be with Renesmee it's what she wants."

Irritated Dad loses his grip on me.  
"Skye go up stairs I'll be up in a minute," Grandpa tells me. Meeting his eyes, I follow them as they flick onto my dad before coming back onto me.  
"Okay..." I spin around and instantly regret it as my head thunders from a headache. I continue up the staircase anyway, knowing that's the best place to be right now.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

* * *

With Skye out of the picture, I close the gap and points a finger into Jacobs's chest. "My Granddaughter is being picked on by my other Granddaughter Jacob, can't you see you absolute baboon."  
Emmett and Rose instantly laughed. _NICE ONE_, Rosalie's thought sprung to my head. KICK HIS _SCRAWNY ASS OUT OF THE BUILDING EDWARD_, Emmett said.

Jacob flinches back and his eyes look up at me questioningly, "What's with the insults bloodsucker?"

Yes Jacob this is very unlike me I know. "Trying a new approach to get through to you...!" I tell him.

His dark brown eyes widen with shock. "It's Skye's fault, she shouldn't be kicking off all-"

"Don't you ever listen to Skye?" I didn't need to wait for a response on that one. "She's telling you the truth and I strongly advice you speak to Amber and tell her that-"

"Don't you dare tell me what to say to my Daughter!"

Emmett's in my head, _FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

Jacob continues, "Amber has done nothing but help Skye and -"

I'm not having that. Instantly I interrupt him, "Are you a mind reader now Jacob? Can you see the secrets behind the eyes?" I waited for a second to get an answer I knew I wasn't going to get. "No of course not. Now you go run along and pretend Skye doesn't exist. I'll make sure she's alright with all my other things I have on my shoulders right now."  
"Edward -"

"No Jacob," I snapped. "Skye is you Daughter and I suggest you rethink the day she was born. Amber's behaviour has gone on too long enough now and I suggest you talk to her. While you're at it explain to Renesmee why Skye doesn't want to come home …" I pause to emphasize my last word, "Again."

* * *

**Skye Black**

* * *

Granddad came in slamming the door behind him that makes me jump where I am sitting in his comfortable office chair. I've been spinning for the last few minutes, going around and around and around. No. It doesn't help my head at all but keeps me occupied as boredom set in. I had drifted off to thinking about the smug Amber situation thinking how I want to come back here to the hub and stay to challenge my uncle and everyone else again. Gramps said I needed to concentrate on learning how to control these powers and I did a good job down stairs thrashing my Uncle. I grinned at myself.

"Skye, I need to be at the hospital," Granddad tells me, heading towards his cabinet that holds all his hit in.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be a pest."

"Don't be silly," He shows me a smile before returning back to the cupboard. "I'm not going to let you bleed everywhere am I?"

I shrugged on my shoulders just as he comes strolling towards me. With a flick of his head to the side, I knew exactly what that gesture means. I got off my butt and took a position on top of his desk like I normally do. Before I know it Granddad sits, moves closer and now has a wipe to my face removing the blood stains away.

"The bleeding has stopped now," Grandpa said just as I jolt from a sharp sting. "Hopefully your headache will go but I'll give you some Tylenol to take. You don't need proper stitches but I will put some butterfly bandages on to help close the wound."I kept still as he arranged them on my forehead. "Skye, we're going to have to talk about this when I get home."

"Is something wrong Granddad you seem to be someplace else…"

Granddad sighed.

"C'mon Gramps," I say taking his hand into mine. "Tell me all your problems or I will concentrate and read your mind."

"We will have to work on that one…" He flashed me a small smile before sitting back into his chair. "Skye," His tone sudden became serious. "I'm only going to tell you this because it will explain a few things. So you must keep your lips closed."

"Cross my heart hope to never die," I smiled at my new creation of the phrase.

"Remember when Charlie came in sick?"

How could I forget, I was ill and then he came rushing in and I didn't want to leave. "Yes."

"Well we did a full body examination."

I urged, "Yes."

"We found a lump…"

The world crashed at my feet. Nothing seemed to matter but Charlie now. My own pain faded away but as my heart sped up so did a pain in my chest,"Charlie has cancer?"


	21. Training

**Different**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Training **

**Skye Black**

My head is tangled in a whirlwind that I can't escape. It's muggy and dark and I don't understand and I'm so confused. A pain in my chest tightens and tightens like a dishcloth being twisted to squeeze all the liquid from it. It hurts incredibly. I feel lost within. This can't be true. I don't want it to be true. The pain grows and a panic attack approaches. Oh gosh.

"Breathe Skye," Gramps encourages. "Breathe…"

I try my best to concentrate on his words but I'm not sure I'm doing as he requests. My body is frozen from where I am sitting. My back arches over and I feel myself scrunching up, wanting to quiver into a ball.

"Listen to me Skye…"

My eyes snap up and meet his golden ones.

"Charlie is going to be okay. He's going to have an operation. But I promise he's going to be okay."

_Alice? _I ask through my thoughts not capable to talk as I start to wheeze.

"Yes," Gramps answers. Before I know it, he has got me in his arms and is carrying me. In a blur, we arrive outside the front of the hub and I'm sitting on the damp steps. "She's seen that he'll have the operation and all is well. He will have a small infection but that will clear and he will be back on his feet in no time. Now deep breaths…"

A tear slithers down my cheek and I instantly swipe it away on my sleeve. I take in the cool fresh air and the pain has decreased to a twinge. The rain has stopped now and there is a nice refreshing smell to the atmosphere. After sniffing I finally find my choked up voice, "You should go. Be with him. Send him my love."

"Remember you have to keep," He points to his lips before continuing "Closed."  
"Does Mum know?"

Edward refuses to look at me; he glances at his knotted hands. He then shakes his head, "No. Bella and I thought it was best not to stress Renesmee out anymore. Your Father knows and he's agreed to keep it from her as well."

"You're worried still even with Alice's assurance?"

He nods once. "Her visions aren't always correct Skye. They change. When she saw the one about the Volturi kil-" He paused himself not wanting to scare me. "Well she could be wrong. It's not set in stone. So that's why I fear for Charlie. If I can be there to be with Charlie just in case something happens then I might be able to save him."

I clamp my lips together. "Gramps, would you change him if you had to?"

He takes a moment. The air is silent between us apart from the one bird that sits high up in a tree tweeting a chirpy tone. "Yes. Yes I would. For Bella."

"Go, be with him… I'll go back to school after I clean up the pea situation back in there," I say, pointing my thumb in the direction of the house.

"No Skye. You're not going back to school today."

"But-" I try to protest because the anger on my Dad's face meant that he was being serious about going to school I don't want to piss him off anymore.

"No," Edward interrupts me. "I do agree you need to make an appearance at school but today you need to train. Rose and Emmett will help till I get back. Bella will probably be good to train with too, that's if I can get her away."

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

* * *

"I love this part of the film," I tell Amber as we sit on the couch together watching a romantic film and gorging on some cake and popcorn. "Where he takes her by the hand, looks deep into her eyes, declares the love and proposes." I sigh in happiness, "It's so beautiful."

"Do you think Dad will be that romantic when he asks you to marry him?" Amber asks, cocking her head to the side with a wide gaze on her pretty face.

I feel like I'm looking back at myself. My Daughter is so beautiful. Both of my Daughters are beautiful. And one day they too will grow up and find their prince charming. Well at least I know one of them will. "One day," I finally say with a whisper. "But I don't think it will be romantic… Most men don't do romance."

"I'll kick him up the ass and make sure he does it romantically Mum."

The front door bangs open. I jump out of my skin. "You." Jacob snaps behind us pointing his finger towards Amber as he storms closer towards us.

I reach over and paused the film. "Jacob what's going on?"

"You," he repeats again with the same harsh voice as before. "You have been lying about Skye haven't you? You set this up," He gestures to her bruised ribs.

"No…" She shakes her heads, her eyes lighting up with fear. "I haven't. She did this to me Daddy. She did this, not me. How could you-"

"Your Grandfather has other words on the matter."

She protests in seconds, "He's lying."

My Father has no reasons to lie.

Jacob turns to me. "Our Skye isn't coming home." _What?_ "She's scared and frightened and is being picked on by her." He twists his figure again to face Amber. "Are you pleased with yourself Amber? Are you happy now I've had an ear full and been made a fool of for sticking up for you?"

"Daddy…" She cries.

"Amber," I use my own harsh tone. "What have you done?"

* * *

**Skye Black**

* * *

I changed out of my wet clothes as Rose insisted she would clean the pea spillage. I decided to put on some sweatpants, casual t-shirt and a comfortable sweater that has the number 92 on the front of it. After fixing my frizzy wet hair I make my way down stairs when a house phone rings. It's my Mother.

"Skye baby. Please reconsider and come home?" Mum says after I answer with a huff of a greeting before Rose or Emmett had chance to answer it. "Amber was wrong. Your Father and I are so sorry baby. She's been really nasty to you and we won't let her get away with it any longer."

"It doesn't change anything Mum. Gramps is insisting for me to stay here till it all calms down."

"You're sure aren't you?" She sighs deeply to herself. "I can't change your mind at all."

"No." I ask her if she'll come around and see me when she has the time and for some strange reason she jumps at the chance. Mum never does that. Not for me. For anyone else she would. But not for me. She must have passed the phone over to my Dad because his voice echo's down, "Skye."  
"Yep…" I say bluntly.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier Skye," Dad says. I can picture him closing his eyes and sighing slumming his shoulders down towards the floor. When I don't respond he continues, "When the school phoned I flipped out. I didn't want any more trouble from you. I didn't understand what was going on until Edward told me. Amber is grounded now; she's lost her car and her phone. She can't hurt you anymore. I've called the school and they want you in tomorrow, I explained how you had a cut to your head and it was bleeding heavily."

My Mother's concerned voice shot through the background, "Bleeding?"

"I'm fine now. I'll go to school." Wanting this conversation over I say, "Got to go now."

"We love you Skye."

"Okay." I ended the phone call and feel the world on my shoulders as I replace it back into its holder.

My entire body was extremely sore after two hours of arm wrestling, tackling and throwing Uncle Emmett. The sweat is pouring off me and my face looks like I've been badly sunburnt. My hair is damp from the sweat and the stands have now fallen out now of my ponytail framing my face. My clothes have been soaked through like I've been standing in the rain for hours. But I haven't. I've been working hard, concentrating hard. My brain is almost fried.

Grandpa Edward rings to check up on us but Rose lies to him about me not over doing it with my head injury. I told them I wanted to do as much as possible. I need to learn how to control whatever this is. Need to kick butt to save my own. I'm going to survive the Volturi with every inch of power left inside of me.

When Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice stops by I'm thrown into more training. Jasper helps me with the fighting with Emmett and also shows me how to control emotions. It feels so weird when I crack it the first time. I felt the bad energy surrounding a fearful Alice and forced a good feeling upon her till she cracked a smile. When she had enough being my target she tried to help me with seeing the future. But that's when I got cut off from my concentration.

"Ugh!" I spat out, hurling myself onto the sofa, giving up. I hear the door downstairs open and I immediately lift up on my elbows.

"Come on Skye, we need to practice more…" Alice said skipping towards me. She grabs my wrists and forcefully pulls me back onto my feet just as Rogan steps up the stairs.

"Hey," I say with a lazy wave.

"Hey back." Leaning against a wall, he stands watching with a huge smile lighting his face.

Alice puts her cold hands either side of my shoulders. Her golden eyes meet my green ones. "Right now you have to concentrate." _Yes, I am. _"Imagine you're reaching out for it or something. That might help."

"It's not going to work Alice…" My entire body aches and I just want to collapse on the floor.

"Reach for it Skye, I know you can do this…"  
"Go on Skye," Rogan spurred on.

I tried and tried but I continued to fail. But behind me I felt something. The air behind me was changing. I whipped around at a speed and realised Emmett was lunging for me. Quickly I jumped out of the way before knocking him to the ground, pinning him down by his arms. My heart thumps against my rib cage as I struggled to breathe properly.

Emmett smiles up at me. "Good. You remembered. Never let your guard down."

"Is she a fighting machine already?" Rogan asks with wide eyes.

"She's cracked it brilliantly," Jasper tells him.

* * *

**A/N - ** Sorry this took a little bit longer to get out had writer's block. I would also like to say a big thank you to whoever nominated me for a energize w.i.p award! That made my day! : ) So if you enjoy this story vote for me! Thanks!


	22. Advice

**Different**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Advice**

**Skye**

I slip off Emmett and lay down on the cold floor. My body welcomes the temperature. The air is hot and muggy which almost feels like I'm suffocating. I can't do any more I'm running low on energy.

"On your feet," Alice slaps her hands together. "You have five more tries before you pass out."

"Oh great," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Really, that's good to know. Might as well kill me off now."

By the stairs, Rogan is laughing his ass off. He shakes his head side to side as he walks towards me. Holding his hands out to me he says, "Come on, let's see if you can kick some wolf butt now."

"Try and use Alice's ability Skye," Jasper encourages, holding his hand out to help me up.

I grunt immediately. "Hers doesn't work for me Uncle Jasper," I tell him, taking his freezing hand which whips me up from the ground in mini seconds. Once I get my voice back and head around the quick action I continue, "I've tried really hard to absorb it but it's not going to happen."

"She's rather use mine, wouldn't you kidda?" Uncle Emmett said proudly, now standing alongside me. He holds his hand up for a high five. I slap his hand before turning to face a waiting Rogan.

Rogan urges me forward, "Give it your best shot Skye."

I hop gently from side to side trying to figure out how this is going to work. "You're going down wolf boy…" I bantered with him.

In a matter of seconds I find myself pushing off into a charge at vampire speed. I forcefully manage to twist him around by his arm and trip him up by my leg, pushing him to the floor. Just like that, in a split second, I won.

Rogan growls, "Again!" He slaps the floor with the palm of his hand, pushes me off and stands up. He grinned at me and said sweetly, "That was just pot luck, y'know."  
"So you were going gentle on me. Right… Okay..." I said sarcastically.

Behind me I heard a clatter before a crash. I turn my head to see Alice had stumbled backwards into the cabinet, hitting some treasured ornaments of Esme's to the floor. Unluckily, no one was expecting and could grab the ornaments before the broke on the floor.

Jasper was at her side in seconds. "Alice what did you see?" In his tone I spotted the concern and fear he had for her.

Shit! Is this about Aro coming? Please don't say he's decided to come early. I'm not ready. Shit! Or maybe it could be about Charlie. Oh. God. Charlie.

Alice's golden eyes flashed onto me. Her skin has turned more paler than normal. Something isn't right. Not from the way she is staring at me.

Scared and worried about his wife, Jasper shook her fragile body. "Alice what's wrong?"

But she suddenly became bubbly Alice again. She smiled sweetly at Jasper. "Um – Carlisle is going to do something – special for Esme." Her eyes danced around the room as she spoke, "Sorry I didn't mean to freak everyone out." Her eyes lingered on mine and I wanted to push my way in. Try and see what she was thinking but I couldn't grab onto anything. Nothing was being given to me. I wished Grandpa Edward was here. He'd tell me if she was lying. I need a way to get in but I bet there won't be a way for different old me.

"Come on," Alice said cracking the whip again. She slapped her hands together and shouts, "Again!"  
"Alice?"

"Come on!" She says in my face turning me around to face a surprised Rogan. "Rogan is waiting for you to fight him. So fight him."

I watch Rogan carefully and we suddenly break into a proper fight. My body seemed more quickly on the mark as my brain attempted to keep up.

"Focus Skye!" Rose yelled out. I didn't let her voice destroy my concentrate as I tackled Rogan.

"Take him down!" Emmett also roared behind.

Unfortunately, I found myself in the opposite position. Rogan pushed me down to the floor and climbed on top of me with his hands pinning my arms above my head. Our mouths are so close I thought for a split second that he was going to kiss me. But no. He can't not in front of our family. Taking his panting breath away, he moved back onto his knee's with a proud winners grin on his face. I knew instantly I wanted to wipe that smug face off.

Taking my much loved Uncles advice, to never drop your guard, I flipped him onto his back with minimum effort.

Our roll continued on the floor, over and over again with a fast movement. Me on top of him then he was on top, it just repeated Inside I giggled like crazy. I love this guy so much. I want to give him the world if he will let me. I want to be the one he comes home to after he finishes his round with the Pack with the dinner on the table, letting the kids run riot. I cannot wait for them days.

I couldn't help to want to win either. I want to pin him down to the floor and declare myself as the winner again but he isn't making it easy on me. As we roll further away from my Uncle's I feel my strength weakening and I know if I don't get him now I will fail and he will win. Can't be having that can we?

"Watch out the window!" Rose blared out. Emmett and Jasper also called out things to stop but it was too late for that.

The glass broke against the force we drove through. The glass shattered around us as we rolled into the thin air.

"SKYE!" Rose shouted.

"ROGAN!" Jasper yelled. "Change!"

As we dropped Rogan's hand slips away from mine as he changed into his werewolf frame. Suddenly, my body began to change just before I landed on my ass. My body felt so damn weird. I have never done this completely. Only my arms started to change but now I'm completely hairy in a soft brown coat of fur, just like my Dads. I didn't manage to land on all four paws unlike the brilliant Rogan; instead I landed into the soggy wet grass getting absolutely soaked on the impact. Wet horrible fur; how nice.

_Hey good looking!_

_Hey handsome!_

Oh gosh! I can read his thoughts now. Wow this is incredible. With his wet nose Rogan nudged my side to make me get up.

I rolled up onto my four paws as he asked and I heard my Auntie Rose say, "Impressive Skye."

"Perhaps she can blend in now?" Emmett said, holding to the edge of the window frames.

"Aro will want to hold Renesmee's hand. He'll see she had her and will be wondering where Skye is," Alice answers.

Whilst they were discussing I had my own conversation with Rogan.

_What do I look like? _I asked him first wanting to see myself in the mirror.

_Like a werewolf._

_A pretty one or an ugly one?_

_A pretty werewolf._

I let my lips quirk up into a smile. _Let's run!_

As we pounded down the garden I heard Auntie Rose shout, "Don't go too far…"

I couldn't get very far anyway. Even staying with Rogan the change to my body soon started to change. It's a shame I started to get used to having a huge nose, a bushy tail, four paws and bigger ears. But I soon retuned back into my human figure. NAKED! Naked and in the cold. AH FUCK! JESUS! BRRRR! It's FREEZING! My hair also fanned out over my shoulders sticking to my body. Goosebumps appeared and my body became responsive to the coldness. This is so not happening. I bet Rogan in laughing at me and enjoying me squirm.

Embarrassed with no clothes, I hid behind a tree and called back to the house. "Aunt Rose! Alice. Clothes. Please!"

In a flash they were wrapping a big fluffy blanket around me. "You need to take another shower," Rose told me. "You stink. Badly."

Rogan walking behind us growled.

I had a lovely warm shower to warm up the cold that niggles at my entire body. I was surprised I had to put the temperature on the gage to the hottest it would allow me. I was freezing but as soon as I stepped out I felt more human again with a better feel to the natural air. I brushed my hair and noticed in the mirror the cut to my forehead has disappeared. Wow. That's magic! I rubbed my fingers over where the mark would have been but there was no graze at all. Just perfect skin that hadn't been cut.

With amazement I danced off to my new room again. I pulled on some jeans and a comfortable t-shirt that Alice had piled up for me in a draw. I slicked my hair back into its usual ponytail before I heard a tiny knock at the door.

Alice came bouncing in. "Hey Skye, feeling better now?"

"Yeah thanks," I responded whilst tightening the hair to get it tighter in the ponytail.

"Mind if we have a little chat?"  
"Is this about what you saw?" I asked, pausing what I was doing to look at her.

Alice looked down at the floor before meeting my eyes and nodding her head. "Did you see?"

I shook my head. "That bad?"  
"No… I'm just going to give you these as a precaution." She opens her crunched up hands and give me a box of condoms.

"Oh," I gasp. "I thought it would have been about-" Jeez is this really happening to me.

"Trust me your need these and make sure you use them if you're going to y'know. Have sex."

The girl in my head squealed and I could tell that I was squirming just as bad. She covered her ears and started singing loudly. 'la la la.' So following her lead I did the same. "La la la… Alice. This is embarrassing enough you don't have to bring that word up."

Alice removed my hand from my ear and put the box in my hand. "Just be careful Skye."

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

I hid the condoms in one of my underwear draws knowing that nobody but probably Alice will go in that draw and she'll only go in there to top it up with more. I skip down the stair and head into the dining room table where Rogan was sat eating a plateful of pasta. Another plate had been set down next to him and I knew that was for me. Before I dug into the much wanted food, I kissed Rogan's cheek. I was at least hoping to get a soppy kiss back but no I was wrong about that. Rogan continued to eat his food, chomping away smacking his lips together loudly.

"So how was school?" I wondered wanting to get this awkward atmosphere rid of.

"Yeah was alright," he answered bluntly. "A new girl started today," He said it a chirper mood. "Her name is Eva Hart. She is so funny she cracked me up in English so much. Oh and by the way I told her she could take your seat. I hope you don't mind. It's just you're not exactly in our class anymore cuz' you're in the special unit."

Did I just hear him correctly? Special unit? The girl in my head frowned and grabbed and cushion and threw it at his head. 'take that asshole' she shouted.

"I'm in a program," I snap back, just like the girl in my head. I picked up my fork and began to play with my food. "Not a special unit."

"Sorry!" He said in a catty manor as if he didn't know what it was called but he did. Somehow what he said hurt me inside. The munching of his food got louder and louder but I couldn't eat. I felt sick and pushed the bowl away from me. "So you coming back to school tomorrow or you gonna hang with the bloodsuckers for more practice?"

"Gosh Rogan what the heck is wrong with you?" I pushed from my seat in a mood and as I exited the door and made it slam on purposely, hoping the message would get through to him.

"Oh dear, sweet heart are you alright?" Esme voice said, making me jump in shock. I didn't know she had come back. Her pale features glanced up and down. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt more from the glass?"

"No," I shake my head. "It's been a long day. I'm going to bed."

"Okay sweetie," She came in for a hug and wrapped her arms around me. "Shout if you need anything okay?"

"Sure thing."  
I used the stairs to my advantaged and stomped all the way up to the top. I ripped the clothes from my body and shrugged into my pyjamas.

I lay on the bed waiting and waiting. As the time ticked passed I did hope Rogan would come up after me. But no. He doesn't even bother. On my side table I picked up a phone that Alice must have brought me. I looked at it and realised it's an exact copy of the old one and has all my contact on.

I text my Brother Elliott knowing he is the one to get me out of this stinking mood. _Doughnuts and some Brotherly cuddles are more than welcome? : P xxx_

_Hinting? xxx –_ Elliott text back instantly.

_YES xxx – _I quickly reply back.

_Okay you won me over. Doughnut and cuddles coming straight up! xxx _

When Elliot came over he knew just the thing to cheer me up. He brought over the movie Speed. "You need some Keanu Reeves time with a little action for me."

"Oh yes, put it on and get in," I say opening the blanket up for him to get into.

The advents began to roll as Elliott got into the bed. In a flash he warmed it up with his temperature. "I turned werewolf today…"  
"You did?" He questioned as I lean against him.

I nod my head. "I was copying Rogan but it didn't last long."

"It's an improvement of last time it happened right?"

"Yeah… and look." I pointed towards my forehead. "I had a huge cut right there and it's gone. Disappeared. I healed myself."  
"That reminds me. As I was leaving earlier Mum and Dad was having a go at Amber for leaving her room. I think she's in the dog house more they you would have been."

I lift my head up to look at Elliott. "Good," I smiled smugly. "She deserves it with everything that's happened."

"I love you Sis, never forget that okay?"

"I love you too Bro," I said snuggling into him further as the film started. "You're the only one who believes everything y'know. I'm so grateful."  
"Anytime you have a problem you come to me first alright?"

"Mmm-Hmm…"


	23. Whirlwind

**Different**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Whirlwind**

I woke up with sticky doughnuts over my chops and with my Brother snoring next to me. Oh crap, I bet Mum's worried about him. She probably called Grandpa so she knows but I bet she worried about him. I get out of bed after trying my best to wake my Brother up. I grab some clothes and get changed in the bathroom.

Today I'm wearing an oversized mocha shade top with black skinny jeans, trainers, my usual jacket and a long gold bird necklace that I can't help fiddle with. Elliott was up now and had borrowed some clothes off Gramps. Yes, he borrowed Gramps' clothes. Alice always makes sure we're all up to date with the fashion. Even Gramps is still down with the kids with his style. It's quite weird but quite cool all at the same time.

Elliott was sitting at the dining room table nursing a headache. He looked rough with his short dark hair all ruffed up and he hasn't had a shave. His face looks miserable.

"What's up? Headache not passed yet?"

He shakes his head and continued to dig into his breakfast, rubbing his spare hand in the place it hurts. "Gramps not giving you anything yet?"

"No. He went to his office so I thought I wouldn't disturb him…"

I shake my head at him. "Don't be a wimp." I exited the room and ran up the stairs to his office. The door was open and I saw Gramps returning back to his chair. He knew I was coming up. I smiled at him and the question rolled out into my mind. _Is Charlie okay from his operation? _

"It went well…" He told me as I took a seat on the edge of the desk, letting my legs swing forwards and backwards. "Charlie will be okay. It might take him back to get properly on his feet. But he'll get there…"

I beamed with a joyous smile. "I'm glad everything went well… I don't want anything bad to happen to him…"

"It won't Skye," Gramps assured me. "Elliott needs these I believe?"

"Yeah, thanks Gramps." I kissed his cold cheek as a thank you and hurried myself out.

Before I could leave he stopped me. "Skye?" I turned around to meet his golden eyes. "Rose told me your training went well yesterday…"

"It was till I ended up naked in the cold." I laughed to myself. "When will Grandma be ready to train with me?"

"Soon… possibly tonight."

"Awesome."  
"Skye, are you sure you're ready for school today?" He asked me with concern situated in his pale face.

"Yeah I'm ready. If not I'll call Rose or Emmett or someone."

After my smelly lesson at the front of the class with Mr Lawn I went to my English lesson and I had completely forgotten about the new girl sitting in MY seat. I huffed where I stood at the front.

Miss Harper looked up and she displayed shocked eyes. "I didn't know you were joining us today Skye," She says with her perfect sweet tone.

"Don't worry it's only till Mr Cooper is well enough to come back," I tell her. "But I'm still on report." I hand over my yellow card.

She takes the folded card and settled it down onto her desk.

"Hey Skye," Rogan said as he passed by, instantly taking his seat by new girl Eva Hart. She is so pretty with long dark hair with curls at the ends and beautiful flawless skin that certainly has no need for make –up. Her blue eye sparkle as the light hit them. They are huge and fill her face alongside her amazing big smile with brilliant white teeth. All the guys were taken in by her beauty and even some girls too. I for one was shocked off my feet to see how beautiful she was. It is no wonder why Rogan was so hyped over last night.

I don't reply to Rogan because he's more interested in Eva, so I shake my head at him before re-facing the teacher who takes note my seat has been taken. "The only place to sit is by Drew."

Bloody brilliant.

"That's fine…" I brushed it off, trying to act unbothered. Really though I'm so annoyed. Drew is going to drive me insane and I don't actually want to sit anywhere near him. He's a bad influence. I want to sit by Rogan and apologise for what I said yesterday.

When I took a seat next to Drew, sitting beside's to the window, I kept glancing back, spying on the two of them together. Rogan was talking to her; she kept giggling and running her fingers through her glossy shiny hair before responding to him.

I rolled my eyes. Oh, please. The girl in my head was tutting loudly and shaking her head. She hugged a pillow tight to her chest and her chin slummed against the soft material.

I feel how she does.

Jealousy runs through me and I slap my hand against the top of the desk capturing Drew's attention.

Drew glared at me before asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I kept it simple. I didn't want to make conversation with him at all. I glimpse back over my shoulder to see her throwing her head back and laughing like a mad woman.

"Ah," he made a funny little gasp, "I see you're jealous..."

_Yes._ "I'm not."  
"Blatantly you are! You wouldn't keep peeking over there if you weren't."  
I sigh deeply. Fine he caught me. So what? Rogan is meant to be my Boyfriend, isn't he? By the small touches he gives Eva I'm very unsure about that. With another sigh looming on my lips I finally listen to the teach babble on about some rubbish that won't go in.

"You know what you could do?"

"What?" I said looking at Drew, keen to know what him of all people has come up with.

"Make him jealous..." That was Drew plan. Okay. Not too bad.  
"How? He's too wrap up in Miss posh pants over there..."

Drew points to his chest. Him.  
"You?" I choked out a bit louder than I should have. "You want me to make him jealous by using you..." Of all people?

His eyes squinted and looked slightly stunned at my reaction, "Yeah why not?"  
"Because..." You will get under his nose. Plus he hates you and I don't want to hurt him. I love him.

"Because I'm Drew and he won't like you hanging with me? That's the whole point. But it sounds simple to me Skye. Come on… I won't bite unless you ask me too."

I glance over my shoulder one last time. Come on Rogan, look at me. Take your eyes off her to look at me. Please.

"Deal," I agreed as I return my head back to Drew after getting no response from an otherwise engaged Rogan. "Just don't get me into any more trouble."

"Never babe never…" He said with a big smile shifting on his smug features.

I cringe and so does the girl in my head. "Don't call me babe. That's just weird."

"Alright then, what do you want me to call you? I need a name to stir it up a bit."  
"Skye." Duh, that's my name, use it.

"Skye," he repeats. "That's just so boring."

"Hey!" I protest smacking his chest.

"Sorry but babe wins over Skye hands down for this situation."

"Fine," I say whilst rolling my eyes. "Just call me whatever."

"O.K. Whatever." He smirked and I couldn't resist the smile from my lips.

Playfully he banged his shoulder against mine before wrapping his heavy arm around the back of my neck, playfully playing with the end of my ponytail.

Rogan is going to kill me for this. But if he can do it so can I. My eyes shift back to see what he's doing. He not even interested in what Drew is doing. Ugh! I give up.

"Give it till the end of the class…" Drew tells me, knowing exactly what's going through my mind.

But that wasn't the case. Rogan didn't even batter an eyelid towards us. Drew said we should try and get into trouble or so something stupid. Obviously I chose the stupid option. Drew started pea shooting people with his pen and torn pieces of paper from his book. My mind didn't want to do it but I could feel the pull in my body and suddenly was copying him. We laughed and joked with each other but I didn't see any reaction from Rogan at all. What the hell do I have to do to get his bloody attention. Stand up on the desk and flash him my boobs that will do the trick but there is no chance in hell I'm doing that in this class room.

When the bell rang, Drew slung his arm around my shoulders and urged me out of the classroom without one of us getting into any more trouble. Miss Harper was pleasantly surprised by our sudden new friendship and told me as I passed her that she'd be telling the principal about my improvement.

All of the sudden and out of the blue, Drew got slammed into the nearby lockers. My eyes flashed up and realised a moment later it was Rogan. So he had been paying attention.

"Touch her again," Rogan said through gritted teeth as he threatened. "And I swear I'll kill you!"

Drew was laughing his ass off taking it all like one big joke. But unlike him I couldn't take that threat as something to joke about. "Rogan!" I yell at him, tugging at his waist to pull him away from Drew before anything bad can happen. "Get off him!"

Then something in Rogan snaps. "This pathetic boy just wants into your pants Skye. Don't be fooled by his stupid charm." His finger tightened around Drew's neck and I couldn't stop it. From yesterdays practice I am so wiped out.

"Come on buddy," A familiar voice of Deano's caught my attention as he ran towards us. Deano immediately pulled Rogan away from Drew with little effort. "You don't want to get in trouble…" Deano warned Rogan before shoving him away from Drew towards me.

I glance over Deano's shoulder to Drew who just found the situation funny. He winked at me and whispers gently, "Told you so."

Rogan caught my attention away again by snatching my arm with a tight hold and dragging me away from the whole location. Rogan snapped, "What the heck were you playing at? He had his hands all over you. I thought we were meant to be together Skye for fuck sake. What is wrong with you? If you don't want to be with me, just bloody say it!"

I pause on the spot and he is forced to come back two steps back. Looking into his eyes I say, "You have this all wrong!" Being a weak human with no powers at the moment, I struggle to get his hard grip from around my arm.

"Wrong?" he spits out venomously. "How have I got this wrong?"

"I was trying to make you jealous," I told him, looking down at our feet feeling ashamed that I would do that to him. "You were so over _her _you couldn't be bothered to notice me!"

"You're jealous…"He said with a groan and not with surprise I thought he would be going with.

"Rogan...!" I didn't hear Deano follow us. "You're hurting her."

"I've had enough of this…" He barks, letting go of my arm before storming down the corridor. "Go have him. You make a great pair!" He shouts back leaving me alone in the corridor with Deano.

I clutch my wrist where the pain is slowly melting away. Deano reaches out to take my arm to inspect the damage but I swing my arm out of his reach. "I'm fine," I tell him. I'm not fine. I'm broken and not sure where I stand. "Thanks Deano," I said and quickly moved away not wanting him to see the tears burning in my eyes.

At lunch time I went to find Rogan to apologize with my tray of food. I'm starving after yesterday. I spotted Rogan over the far side of the cafeteria with the new girl. She is still laughing her socks of at everything he is saying to her. She's certainly flirting with him by twisting her hair with her fingertips and giving off a sweet smile that I can see him falling for. I've buggered everything up with Rogan. I hope he can forgive me for being an utter jealous cow. Maybe he doesn't want to be with me now? I screwed it all up.

Strolling along, I don't take notice of where I am putting my feet. All of a sudden, I trip over something thick and I fall with the tray off food in my hands. Some of my food ends up flying out but most of it becomes my landing pad. Oh crumbs!

The hall of students cackled out laughing as I peel myself from the plate of warm food. I cannot believe that just happened. Seriously I'm a danger magnet.

"Did you have a nice trip?" A guy sat at the table besides me said all so smugly. Instantly I knew it was his fault.

_Don't rise to it! Don't rise to it!_ I repeat over and over in my head. _Don't rise to it!_

"Looks like you need a baby bib," Another person said up at the table. Whilst picking the mess up I glance at their familiar faces and I could instantly tell this is phoebe's crowd. _Great_. She's still on at me.

Unexpectedly, I heard another familiar voice. "Hey, you do that again and you'll feel my fist buddy, got it?" WOW! Drew is actually standing up for me after the Rogan situation. Oh my gosh. Just wow. Drew leans on their table with both of his hands, glaring at the guy who must have tripped me up. I stand up with the dirty floor food on my tray and glance in Rogan's direction. The new girl is watching as well as Rogan. She points at me then they both start laughing. I don't know what it was about and to be honest I don't care. If that's the way he wants to be then I'm okay on my own. Who needs Rogan Clearwater anyway? . . .

Drew turns to me and grabs the tray out of my hands and smothers it into the guys face. That got me out of the depressing grump I was in and into a bubble of laughter. With the smuggest grin on Drew's face I have ever seen, he grabs my arm and pulls me alongside him as we head out into the corridors. "I can't let you stay in them clothes…" he said first which surprised me. I thought he would want to talk about the horrid expression glowing around the table.

"Really thanks for your help," I say. "It's okay about the clothes; I can go home and change."

"You won't have long enough to eat. So it's either something from lost property or even better I can give you my t-shirt. Maybe that will make him realise what he's missing out on? Plus it spices up things a bit more…" He really wanted to make Rogan jealous. Meh. Okay. Why am I really going to agree to this?

"You would really do that for me?" I ask him.  
"Sure." He smiled. "I want to get under his skin for you cuz' I know you won't do it."

"Why? You hardly speak to-"

"It is fun and I can see a great opportunity. Come on, swap with mine."

So in the corridor Drew takes his top off and bares all. He turns around and covers me. I cannot believe I am changing in the corridor where anyone can see me. Drew said it's more adventurous if we swap here. So I went with it. I must have taken a crazy pill today or something. As I put my arms through the holes I hear him say, "What you looking at geek face, beat it!" A smug laughter captures in my ears as I place the t-shirt down quickly. "The look on his face. Priceless."

"Done," I say turning around in his t-shirt. Drew is still naked so I decided to walk him to his locker to get his gym kit t-shirt. I would have changed into mine but I had left mine at home.

"So," Drew says as he closes his locker after replacing a top on. "Fancy getting lunch with me?"

"Sure of course."

Back in the canteen we got some food that didn't have hair or any dirty partials on it and we found a free table in the middle of the room. Rogan glanced over one and an annoyed face mounted his features before they returned to being happy with his new friend. Drew reminded me to just ignore him and to have some fun with him to take Rogan off my mind. Which we do. The guy who tripped me up before keeps staring at us and I see the rest of the table is doing the same. I bet they are going to plan something else. Guess they will have to speak to my Sister first hand. Ugh!

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Drew asked. "Or maybe go for dinner…"

"Like a date?"

"No. As friends."

No. "Maybe." No. No. No. Rogan is my guy and Drew knows it, even if we are having a few problems at the moment.

The rest of the day went in a blur. I tried to focus on my work and tried to not get Rogan locked in my head. Who cares if he's got a new friend? He likes her as a friend. I get it now.

When I exit the school building I saw Eva and Rogan chatting by her car. She was leaning against it sticking her boobs out and Rogan was certainly looking. Without a word from my lips, I cross the car park to see who has come to pick me up or if I'm going with my Brother again. He wasn't out of class yet.

"Excuse me!" I heard a girls voice behind me. Please don't be Eva. I don't want to deal with her now or ever. I spun around and realised it was the girl from Phoebe's table. "I, um, wanted to apologize for what I said before about the baby bib. I didn't mean it. I was just messing around. K. Bye." She glanced behind me and then instantly went off into a run to her own car. Now that was just weird.

Spinning around, I see a car driving faster and faster towards me. I thought it might be a relative but I soon realised the car isn't one of ours. The car isn't going to stop either. Whoever is driving can see me but they are not slowing down. Ah shit!


	24. Bizarre behaviour

**Different**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Bizarre behaviour**

I felt completely strange. Nothing seemed to feel normal or real. Echo's of my name repeat over and over again. Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye! None of the voices or tones caught my attention. Whoever stood around shouting my name are complete strangers to me. Skye! I possibly thought Rogan would be calling my name but his wasn't heard. The sound of the voices seems to fade and I am suddenly focused on my heart pounding loudly in my chest. Each thump seemed to get louder and faster. It is like listening to somebody else's heart beat. Wait a minute -

"Skye…" My name repeats again, only this time it is closer and familiar.

I unfasten my eyes which confused me slightly. I didn't realise I had them close. I thought I could still see the vehicle coming my way. What just happened? I questioned myself instantly, not knowing the answer to it.

It takes me a few flickers of my eyelashes to enlist where I am. I'm lay down and something overwhelmingly warm and heavy are on top of me. It's a person. Rogan? No, he isn't wearing that t-shirt.

"Skye…" I hear the whisper of the voice as I feel myself being pulled back under by the horrible murkiness. However, I push and battle my way towards the fresh day light.

Instead of meeting the light gray sky, I meet a big pair of dark eyes and for a second I thought I was right, but I couldn't be more wrong. My breathing is caught all of a sudden and I'm panting heavy intakes.

Deano brushes his fingers down the side of my cheek and a burning flame set's painfully against my cheek. I wince and move from his touch. "You had me worried there for a moment," Deano told me as I feel him shift and place his hand under my back. "Can you sit?" I bob my head in response and it ached. That wasn't very clever. Slowly and steadily, Deano helps lift me up and I feel like I've got stars circulating my head like in a cartoon.

Through the weave of people, I glance across to the car park realising that we're on cold grass. Deano saved my life. He must have pushed me out of the way of the car and that's why I heard his fast heart beat. He saved my life. I meet those deep mysterious eyes again. "Thank you…" My lips stung as I said it and I quickly wiped them onto my sleeve. Blood stains the arm of Drew's t-shirt sleeve.

"Your lips is cut…" Deano tells me.

"Should I call for an ambulance?" A girl's voice said besides us and I shake my head.

"No no… I'll be fine…Thanks thought." I look to Deano and ask, "Can you help me up?"As Deano helps me to my feet the girls tells me I should get my face looked at. "My Granddad is a DR, I'll have him check me over…"  
"If you're sure…" The helpful girl says and picking up her bag from the floor.

Deano still has support on me and I knew if I didn't have it I'd probably fall flat on my ass again. Thanking him further, I hug him. "Are you okay?" I ask him, still worried even though he's a werewolf and will be absolutely fine, unlike me.

Deano was just about to answer my stupid question when my Brother pounds out of the school front doors shouting my name. Someone must have told him what happened. He jumped the set of stairs and impressing some of the girls before barging his way through the crowd. That's when I saw Rogan again. He remained exactly where he was but with his eyes to the floor. Eva besides him watched the commotion like she couldn't believe what had just happen. I guess that makes two of us.

My Brother is more panicked then I am. He rushed up to me asking over and over if I'm okay. I didn't respond because I feel like wobbly jelly. Deano no longer need to hold me though because my Brother was holding me at arm's length checking me over. His eyes became swollen as he stares towards the side of my cheek. I'm not bothered about what cuts and bruises I've got because they can dissolve if I change and be a werewolf, even if I can't keep the figure up for very long.

"Skye?" Elliott caught my attention back.

My voice is fragile as I say, "Can you take me home please…"

"Sure I can…" He removed his eyes onto Deano before saying, "Thanks buddy, I owe you my life for saving her."  
Deano just shrugs it off.

With supported first steps, I still feel strange. My legs are wobbly like jelly and they also feel like they've got pins and needles. I still manage to get to the car thanks to my Brother. From the corner of my eye as I take a seat, I see Rogan and Eva coming our way. "Elliott, I don't want to speak with him. Can we go please? Like now."

Elliott frowned from me then up to Rogan. I quickly tugged my seatbelt around my body with shaken hands. Elliott noticed too and he took it from me and plugged it in himself. "Hey it's okay…" He says with a relaxed easy tone. "We'll have one of doughnut nights with a movie..."  
"I can't," I said quickly, seeing Rogan approaching. "I've got to practise."

"Then let me help you…" Elliott said and slammed my side door to block Rogan from even talking to me. Why bother coming to check to see if I'm okay now? I could have been dead and he would have let it happen. No matter if he's meant to be my boyfriend or friend. He's doesn't deserve to be nothing to me. Elliott shoved into his shoulder and ignored whatever Rogan said. I saw his lips move in the side mirror. The girl in my head wanted to niggle in and find out what on earth Rogan said to Elliot but I kept my lips firmly shut and remained silent with my hands in my lap still trembling.

* * *

**Rogan Clearwater**

* * *

We were deep in conversation when Eva stopped and screamed Skye's name. When I looked up and followed Eva's gaze I saw a car coming directly towards her. My heart pounded in my chest. Skye! I roared inside. My Brother from the Pact was instantly there and swooped her out of the way before I could even move. Eva's grip on my arm tightened in fright as the wheels of the car turned and squeaked around the corner. Anticipation stings our eyes a we wait. But then I instantly feel guilty for leaving Skye out of today. I let my eyes fall to the floor in sadness. For a strange reason I was stuck to the floor, my eyes didn't look to see if she was okay. I dreaded to see her and have her wake up or say if she was dead? What would I do then? I fucked everything up like I usually do.

When I finally met her eyes she looked so angry at me. Ugh, was she wearing Drew's t-shirt? Oh she is. Fuck. Elliott started to help her to his car.

"You should talk to her Rogan," Eva says next to me. "See if she's alright…"

Elliott wouldn't let me of course. I had to stand there and watch him drive her home. She wouldn't even look at me. I screwed everything up.

* * *

**Skye Black**

* * *

The journey home remained peaceful with some calming and soothing tunes beating out from the speakers. When Elliott pulled up onto the drive, we both noticed Dad peering out of the balcony. He waved his hand with a goofy smile on his face. "Just in time…" I heard him shout. The window was down so I could hear him. I leaned back in my chair so he couldn't see what has happened to my cheek. "We're having a scan of your Brother or Sister, come have a look!"

"Yeah coming…" Elliott shouted back for the both of us.

As Dad goes away I climb out of the car and head inside. Then something hits me.

_I hope Skye isn't too injured. _I heard my Granddad's voice. I whipped around to look behind me to check if he was there. But he isn't. I looked up at the balcony and he wasn't there either.

_Granddad?_ I said through my mind. _Did you just say that through your mind?_

_Skye, you can hear me?_

_Yeah, you just said that you hoped I'm not too injured. I'm not. It's just a scratch. _

_Amazing… _He said with astonishment. _Let's see how long you can- _

It didn't last very long. Balls!

"You alright Skye?" Elliott asks for a second time. I ignored him the first time because I was so captivated into what Granddad was saying and what I could hear.

"_Mmm-hmm_…" I smiled at him before making my way up the stairs, holding onto the banister for support.

I went into the room and ignored the gasps from my Mother and Father. I walked over to my Mother where she lay with her belly on display. Granddad was rolling the gel over her stomach and a picture was connected to the screen. I had two seconds to look at it before my Mother reached out and touched my face, making me wince and pull away from her. "Skye, baby, what's happened?"

Everything. "It's nothing Mum…" I glanced back towards the screen and saw my new baby Brother or Sister on the screen. Mum and Dad were more concerned about me. I don't know why, shouldn't they be more worried about the baby growing inside of Mum. "Wow, that's awesome and so cute." I smiled at Mum and looked back to the screen as I saw her eyebrows pucker up together.  
"Skye?" Mum put her warning voice on.

"Mum…" I moaned back.

"Skye…"Dad said too with a groan.

I'm sick of everyone calling my name out. I could do with another name.

"What about Skyla?" Granddad Edward suggested to my silent thought in my head. He flashed me a wicked smile when I looked up at him.

"Ugh, no!" I laughed at him. "Too much like my own…"

"Whatever is going on can somebody please tell me?!" Mum said, looking from me to Granddad for answers. She knows that he already knows and hates to be out of the loop.

"A car in school almost hit her," Elliott announces to them. Why did he do that for? She's going to panic now. "What?" Elliott says as I shot him a sarcastic, '_great_' look. "Dad would have ready my mind when I'm on patrol later."

"Before anyone harps on. I am fine. Alive and well. So can we concentrate on what important please." I looked up to my Granddad. "Baby looking good?" I didn't want Mum to get stressed out anymore. All the things that have been happen just seem to get her down even with us fighting and I don't want her to stress out because it can stress the baby out too.

Granddad knew I didn't want any fuss. So he answered what I wanted to hear, "Yes… Not long till he/she will be here… Though Renesmee I want you to rest a bit more…"

"See stress isn't good for the baby… So focus on them and less on me… please Mum…" I beg.

"Who was driving?" Dad clearly wasn't listening to us, his mind was still focused. Nobody answered him. He grunted and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Do I have to find out things all by my-"

"Dad…" I cut him off instantly, trying to remain calm myself. "I am fine. Gramps will fix me up and I'll be alright. We don't know who did it…" I think I have a pretty good idea though who is behind it… "So drop it okay… Mum comes first right this second."

With or without Rogan's help, I decide to carry out my list of things I want to do before I die. There is still a good chance I could die before the Volturi come and pay their visit. And the next thing on my list is to go to a house party. It never happened with Rogan so I'm going to go tomorrow and dance like there is no tomorrow. _Can I go to a party night? _I ask my Grandpa through my thoughts as he dabs some liquid onto my cut. I wince at the short sting but I know it is helping. Turning into a werewolf would be so much better but everyone at school would notice.

"I don't think you should be asking me, do you?" Granddad Edward said back, before glancing over his shoulders to my parents where Dad was helping Mum off the bed after sending my Brother out on his patrol. I didn't need him either for my training session because I'd have everyone here to help me anyway.

I peered around Granddads pale figure and caught my parent's eyes as Dad helped Mum put her long green coat on. "Can I go to a party tonight?"

Mum became instantly concerned and she looked up at Dad with her brown eyes before settling them back onto mine. "Is that a good idea Skye? After all what has happened over the last two days?"

"Yes," I answer with a confident voice. I'm not scared of my Sister. "If I don't have much time I want to live each day to the full and this one isn't even over yet."

"We don't want you going alone…"  
"I don't need a chaperone I'll be with my friends." Drew should be there. He is always found at these sorts of events.

"Elliot-"

"Dad I don't need him to watch me like a baby. I'll behave and just dance with the other teenagers," I begged, placing my hands together as if I'm praying.

Mum shakes her head before coming to a final decision. "Only if you come back home for you dinner so I've seen you eat and your Father drops and pick you up?"

"DEAL." He'll probably fall asleep on the couch or something.

"Think again Skye…" Granddad whispers into my ear. "I'll be wide awake to take you up…"

_Of course… Sometimes I forget what crazy family I have. _

When Grandma Bella came home from the hospital, she plastered on a massive smile as if nothing was fazing her. But Gramps and I knew better. She was drained of going to the hospital and sitting in the same place. Grandpa Charlie is getting better Edward assured me but it's getting a bit to over bearing in that place. I did suggest forgetting training but Edward said I was a good distraction from the hospital for her and that I needed to learn or try to pick up how to perform a barrier for the enemy.

As I got into my gym clothing, I called home to see if Mum or someone could do me a super duper favour. On the fourth ring my Sister answers in a chirpy voice, "Black resistance, Amber speaking?"

"Get Mum…" Was all I could manage to say to her. I tried not to sound like too much of a cold heartless bitch but it couldn't come out any other way.

"SKYE!" Her voice became full of surprise and happiness. What on earth has gotten into her and what has she done with my real horrible Sister? "OH, it's so good to hear your voice. Mum says your coming home for dinner before you go out… I can't wait to see you…"_ Mmm_… For some reason I don't by that. "What can I do for you?"  
"Mum. Get Mum."

"She's busy."

Of course she was. "Well would you do me a favour?" I ask her, wondering to see if this friendliness will be kept up or if it's all fake, which it probably was.

"Sure anything for you Sis…"

"I have a dress in my wardrobe… my only red one will you put it in the wash and dryer for me?"

"Sure…"

I thanked her and said a quick bye before switching off my phone and heading down the rest of the stair where everyone was waiting for me.

The whole barrier thing is a lot more difficult then I had expected. It's easier tackling a werewolf then trying to concentrate. It doesn't help when Uncle Emmett is trying to throw me off balance though.

After an hour of practicing, Granddad even thought it was time to quit and promised we would try over the weekend for much longer. So for now, I took a shower to wash off the sweat and heading back down stairs for Granddad and Grandma to take me home to La Push to get ready and to have dinner with my mad family. I don't think I could cope without Elliot not being there. Maybe I could change my mind and have that doughnut night in with him?

"Have a lovely night tonight sweetie…" Grandma said leaning through the seats to kiss my forehead.

"Um, before I go…" I said looking to Granddad. "Is Amber…"

"Amber is being unusual Skye… I can't figure if she's trying to put me off her mind or not but from what she's thinking she can't wait to see you…"  
"After I kicked the shit-"

"Language!" Both of my Grandparents told me off.

"Sorry… See you later," I said and slipped out of the car before I could get myself into any more trouble.

As I passed Grandma's down window I heard her say, "Have a great night Skye…"

"Will do…"

Surprise hit me in the face as soon as I opened the door to my old home. My Sister wrapped her arms around my neck and held me in a tight embrace. "Wha-"I choke out toll I realised.

"I missed you…" Amber said sweetly before hanging her arm around my shoulder. "Come on, I have your dress and shoes ready. We've got to do your hair and your make up. You're going to pick up some super sexy lad tonight…"

If only it could be Roggie. "Yeah," I said trying to put a happy face on. I was definitely regretting my decision on going to the party but it is on my list so I have to go through with it.

"Ugh," Chad rolled his eyes. "What she doing here…"

"Hey," Amber complained, slapping him over the back of the head where he sat watching the tv screen. "Be nice. She's our Sister."

Chad lifted an eyebrow up at her as the confusing expression washes over his face. Yep, he's in the same boat I am in. This new Amber is just freaky and just not normal.

In the kitchen Mum was drying her hands on the towel as she was washing something she needed to reuse. "Dinner won't be ready for another thirty minutes."

"Well I can help you get ready in that time…" Amber said pushing me towards the stairs, "Just don't spill your dinner down your dress…"

And Amber was true to her word, she helped me get ready. Instead of having my hair up in it is usual ponytail I decided, well she did, to have it down and curled slightly at the ends. When I looked in the mirror I looked much older and less innocent. If Rogan is there then I could show him what he's missing. Especially with this red dress I am wearing. Auntie Alice had brought it a while ago. It's stunning. Fits my curves and makes my boobs stick out perfectly. Amber smiles at me whilst she does my make-up. She makes me nervous with the eyeliner pencil so close to my eye. I still don't seem to trust her.

"Wow," I said as I took every inch of me in. From my smoky eyes to the black sexy high heels she has lent me. "I look…"

"Beautiful. Grown up. Gorgeous. Amazing. Hot to trot. Sexy." She suddenly stopped herself and glanced at my bare naked shoulders. "Wait a second." She disappeared over to her wardrobe and she took a while pulling out a black cardigan out. I glanced at my cheek and winced. I still look hot but it gives me an edge with the gaze across my cheek. I wouldn't let Amber put make-up on my cheek because it is still too sore. Granddad wouldn't let me change into a werewolf to get rid of it either. "This will cover this up for now," Amber said when she returned, "Mum and Dad won't let you out of the house otherwise."

"Thanks," I said slipping on the cardigan. I stand back into the mirror. "Amber…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you…"

"Me too…" She said flashing me a smile. "Now come on. Dinner is done and I'm starving."

* * *

**A/N** – Everything that is going on in Skye's world is leading to something big soon. She needs to go thought everything first before the Volturi comes. With Rogan he hasn't imprinted yet… But it will all be made clear soon! Promise. x


End file.
